Recuerdos perdidos
by chispicristi06
Summary: Un accidente la dejo sin sus recuerdos -o al menos eso cree ella- ahora que su pasado ha regresado ¿que pasara?, un pasado que la busca y un presente que la asusta... SxS
1. Chapter 1

**Recuerdos perdidos**

Era una hermosa mañana de primavera y me encontraba en mi departamento en Paris durmiendo hasta que un rayo de sol hizo que abriera los ojos y me incorporara lentamente hasta quedar sentada, pero me sorprendí mucho al descubrir que mi rostro estaba bañado en lagrimas y lo peor era que no recordaba porque, cuando de pronto se abrió uno de los cajones y de el salio un peluche amarillo con unas pequeñas alas que se movían al compás con sus manos que tallaban sus ojitos

-Hola sakurita, oye ¿porque estabas llorando?, otra vez con esos sueños- yo lo mire y le sonreí lo mejor que pude

-Si, pero no te preocupes kero, ya todo esta bien- al decir esto creo que no se lo creyó porque se me quedo viendo con su mirada negra y preocupada

-Sakura… -no se que estaba pensando pero no debía ser bueno- quiero…. UN CHOCOLATE ¿siiiiii? Por favor hace mucho que no como uno y …- creo que se quedo callado porque yo me le quede viendo como para matarlo pero el sonido del despertador me hizo reparar en la hora y YA ERA MUY TARDE así que salí corriendo de mi recamara y me di una ducha rápida para luego ponerme lo primero que vi, me metí una guayaba a la boca y salí corriendo rumbo a mi oficina.

Cuando llegue a mi oficina no había mucha gente más que mi gran compañero y _novio_Frank

-Buenos días pequeña-me saludo y luego se fue acercando más y más hasta que pude escuchar su respiración

-Bu…buenos días- tartamudee de una forma tan tonta que el esbozo esa pequeña sonrisa que tanto me gusta luego solo me contemplo un rato para después darme un pequeño beso como todos los días y sin decir nada se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar rumbo a su oficina

-Te veré más tarde verdad- apenas si lo escuche pues ya estaba algo lejos pero esta pregunta me hizo sonreír un poco

-Claro, yo te busco- el solo siguió su camino y cuando estaba a punto de entrar en su lugar de trabajo movió un poco la cabeza en forma de afirmación

Me dirigí a mi oficina y comencé a ordenar papeles que ni siquiera me tome la molestia de leer antes de meter a mi cajón, de pronto sentí el silencio muy poco acogedor y con un chasquido encendí la radio en el canal de noticias

_Hoy se esperan fuertes lluvias para la ciudad de Paris gracias a una depresión tropical que esta causando…._

No preste mucha atención a lo siguiente pues me encontré con una foto que kero y yo nos habíamos tomado en Tomoeda antes de mudarnos a Paris enfrente del templo Tsukimine el cual había sido nuestro hogar después de que yo por alguna razón apareciera ahí sin recordar nada de mi pasado, afortunadamente Kaho nos había recibido como su propia familia hasta que me independice y me mude. Luego seguí escuchando las noticias

_En otras noticias el importante empresario Shaoran Li __visitara nuestra ciudad, según los chismes esta buscando a alguien pero yo no lo creo pues…_

Yo no preste mucha atención a esta noticia pero de ella surgieron muchas preguntas tontas como ¿si, Frank se fuera lo buscaría? O ¿lo olvidaría y ya? O ¿Qué haría yo en este caso?, no sabía ninguna de estas respuestas pero deje de preocuparme por cosas sin importancia y me dispuse a seguir trabajando, archive tantos datos en mi laptop que ni siquiera percibí que ya estaba oscureciendo solo me percate de este hecho al oír sonar el reloj que indicaba que ya eran las 8:30 de la noche así que cerré la computadora y luego la oficina y salí en busca de Frank y lo encontré sentado en una banca afuera del edificio

-Hola corazón-lo salude con la mejor de mis sonrisas pero el no me correspondió solo alzo la vista y me miro con una mirada que yo no supe descifrar pero que me asusto

-Oye, creo que deberíamos dejarlo para otra noche ¿si? –Yo me quede pensativa y no supe en que momento se levanto y se puso detrás de mí para dedicarse a alisar las mangas de mi saco

-¿Te sucede algo?- yo no sabía que hacer así que lo único que se me ocurrió fue voltearme así que lo hice y lo vi directamente a los ojos esperando una respuesta que emanara de sus labios

-No es solo que estoy un poco cansado y preferiría irme a dormir- a mi eso no me sonó muy sincero así que después de un rato de meditar la situación me acerque a el para besarlo pero el en vez de hacerlo también como yo esperaba me puso un dedo en los labios y me dio un beso en la frente para luego darse la vuelta y caminar tan rápido como le era posible.

Me quede un rato ahí pensando en un ¿Por qué? Para este alejamiento tan repentino pero no lo encontré aun así permanecí parada afuera del edificio hasta que una gota de lluvia me saco de mi ensoñación, yo comencé a sentir más y más caer en mi rostro y veía como la gente corría para buscar refugió del agua, pero yo no me podía mover y luego de eso solo sentí las saladas lagrimas caer por mis mejillas sin razón alguna hasta que mi peso venció a mi cuerpo y me senté en la banca que minutos antes Frank ocupaba, coloqué mis manos en mi rostro y sentí como todos mis problemas se arremolinaban sobre mi cabeza haciendo que esta palpitara una y otra vez mientras la fría lluvia helaba mi sangre y yo comenzaba a preguntarme cosas sin sentido como lo hacía muy frecuentemente.

Al poco rato me calme y comencé a caminar por la calle sin rumbo alguno hasta que me encontré con un pequeño café que parecía muy agradable así que entre y sentí su calidez invadir cada centímetro de mi cuerpo, me pare frente al mostrador y le pedí al encargado que me diera un te verde lo que el respondió con una sonrisa que a mi me pareció cautivadora, fue entonces cuando me comencé a fijar en sus rasgos , tenía el pelo de un color parecido al chocolate, una tez blanca que casi parecía hecha de nieve y unos ojos grises muy penetrantes incluso más que los de Frank, al percatarse de que lo estaba observando me extendió su mano

-Hola yo soy Tomás-yo no sabía que hacer, me había dado mucha vergüenza que el se diera cuenta que lo estaba observando así que estire la mano y lo salude

-Yo soy Sakura- el solo se limito a sonreír de una manera mmm como decirlo cautivadora de hecho todo el me parecía cautivador pero mi encuentro se interrumpió cuando el de quien sabe donde sacó mi te y me lo dio

-son 5 euros- para entonces yo estaba bastante distraída pero saque el dinero y se lo di

-muchas gracias

-no es nada, creo que al menos te haz puesto feliz ¿no es así?- yo me quede sorprendida de que el se diera cuenta pero solo atine a sonreír y a asentir con la cabeza.

Cuando acabe mi té salí de aquel lugar no sin antes despedirme de Tomás y asegurarme de no dejar nada olvidado, tomé un taxi y recorrí en él todo el camino hacía mi departamento cuando llegue kero me recibió agitando los brazos y con una cara no muy amigable

-¡Que te pasa¿Qué horas son estas de llegar? – yo en vez de enojarme le di un gran abrazo que por poco lo deja sin aire

-Gracias Kero, por estar aquí conmigo y ser mi familia durante todo este tiempo-al parecer le sorprendió mi reacción porque no escuche ni una protesta proveniente de su boca por el abrazo

-Oye sakurita te sientes bien

-Claro es solo que….- dude un poco antes de continuar pues este era un tema que ya habíamos tratado antes y que no nos llevaba a ningún lado y en vez de eso siempre acabábamos peleando

-¿Qué sucede sakurita?

-Es solo que últimamente he estado pensando mucho sobre tener una familia y no me refiero a formar una si no a la familia que me crió- el puso su cara muy seria como cada vez que hablábamos de esto

-Sakura tu sabes que yo te quiero mucho pero tu vida pasada no importa ya que aquí ya tenemos una vida muy bonita y si tu te enteraras de tu pasado tal vez todo cambiaria, por eso mejor vive el presente y deja que el pasado se valla- Kero siempre hablaba así pero en estos casos me desesperaba más

-Kero por favor NECESITO saber quien me crió, con quien viví, en realidad soy sakura kinomoto, por favor Kero solo te pido eso-el solo cerro sus ojitos y negó con la cabeza

-No sakura jure NUNCA decir nada sobre lo que pasó _antes de aquella noche_-lo último lo dijo tan bajito que apenas si lo escuche

-¿Qué noche?- pero el no me contesto y solo hizo una mueca de disgusto y se encerró en su cajón, yo me quede parada en medio de la sala hasta que de nuevo por segunda vez en el día mi peso me venció y caí de rodillas en el suelo, lo extraño era que tenía ganas de llorar pero aun así de mis ojos no salía nada, solo de mi boca salían pequeños sollozos.

Como ví que la situación no iba para ningún lado mejor me acosté aunque no pude conciliar el sueño hasta unas horas después, pero luego esa horrible pesadilla apareció de nuevo, todo comenzaba en una calle de un lugar que yo conocía muy bien, Tomoeda, comenzaba caminando a prisa como si fuera a algún lugar pero me detenía y todo se tornaba oscuro, luego las luces de la calle se encendían pero yo en vez de seguir caminando me quedaba allí parada como una estatua, para luego presenciar esa horrible escena que no me dejaba descansar y atormentaba mis pensamientos, primero veía dos personas platicando afuera en el patio de una casa que se veía muy acogedora, pero en menos de un parpadeo llegaba una tercera persona que alzaba los brazos y al parecer recitaba algo, después llegaban más y más personas hasta que las dos que habían estado platicando anteriormente caían al piso al parecer muertas. La tercera persona soltaba una carcajada tan aterradora que yo siempre me tapaba los oídos para no escucharla y en señal de triunfo clavaba algo parecido a un bastón en el pecho de uno de los caídos, pero no conforme con esto acercaba sus manos a sus cuerpos para absorber algo que yo identifique como su esencia, yo no podía distinguir bien a aquellas personas por la espesa neblina que se extendía por todo el lugar pero no podía evitar sentir aquel dolor tan frustrante en mi corazón, comenzaba a correr hacía el lugar donde había ocurrido todo ya con lagrimas en los ojos pero al llegar todo se desvanecía y yo quedaba sola envuelta en esa horrible niebla solo sintiendo las lagrimas llegar a mis labios y pasar por mi garganta.

-Sakura….¡despierta por favor!-abrí los ojos lentamente regresando a la realidad y lo primero que vi fue un punto amarillo que se movía, al cual después de unos segundos identifique como Kero

-¿Qué sucede, porque me sacudes?

-¡Como que porque! Si otra vez estabas llorando y hablando entre sueños- yo me toque rápidamente el rostro y comprobé que en efecto tenía las mejillas empapadas de lágrimas, así que me las seque con la manga de mi pijama, luego agarre a Kero por la cintura y lo metí a su cajón

-Te prometo que ya no volveré a llorar- creo que no soné muy convincente porque se me quedo viendo muy extraño pero igual cerré un poco el cajón y me volví a acostar aunque no pude conciliar de nuevo el sueño esa noche.

Desperté y como ya era común había dormido más de la cuenta así que entre corriendo a la ducha para luego salir corriendo sin siquiera desayunar, subí al primer taxi que ví pasar por la calle y le di indicaciones para llegar al edificio donde trabajaba, cuando llegue a mi piso y me dirigía hacia mi oficina me sorprendió mucho no ver a Frank sentado en su escritorio como siempre pero supuse que llegaría un poco más tarde así que no repare mucho en ese detalle, revise mi correspondencia en la cual solo había cuentas, prestamos y una que otra propaganda, nada nuevo, así que la deje en mi escritorio y me dispuse a trabajar en el proyecto que me había mantenido ocupada durante el último mes ya que era para un cliente muy importante y mi jefe depositando toda su confianza en mi me lo había encargado especialmente, al principio me sentí muy honrada y contenta por este encargo pero con el paso del tiempo me vi rodeada de una inmensa responsabilidad que aunque me ayudaba a distraerme de mis problemas últimamente ya no lo hacía tanto y todo eso comenzaba a regresar a mi vida con un peso tremendo en mi corazón, Frank me ayudaba mucho a cargar esta responsabilidad pero en los últimos días había estado muy distante por lo que la carga aumentaba para mi.

Así seguí trabajando durante bastante tiempo hasta que sonó el teléfono regresándome a la realidad, conteste sin muchas ganas de hacerlo pero la noticia que me dieron me sacudió cada fibra de mi ser enseguida al mismo tiempo que se me hacía un nudo en la garganta, después de colgar lo único que hice fue salir corriendo del edificio y tomar un taxi.

-¿A dónde señorita?-el taxista era un hombre gordo que llevaba en la cabeza una gorrita y en lugar de una camisa solo llevaba la ropa interior, lo único que denotaba que alguna vez había estado bien vestido era su pantalón de vestir azul marino que ahora tenía múltiples arrugas extendidas por toda la tela, a mi esto me parecía un aspecto no muy alentador como para desear subirse a un taxi pero ya que me urgía lo tome, era curioso como me ponía más observadora al estar preocupada porque normalmente yo era muy despistada pero bueno es que eso no se podía….

-al hospital central, por favor-el solo asintió y comenzó a conducir, a mi se me estaba haciendo eterno el camino por lo que abrí un poco más la ventana del coche y asome la cabeza lo suficiente como para sentir el aire en mi cara, no recordaba cuando había sido la ultima vez que había hecho algo así ni lo bien que se sentía.

De pronto acercándose a una gran velocidad divise una gran limosina negra que seguro pertenecía a alguien ricachón, gordo y viejo, de esas personas que por trabajar descuidan su aspecto y con la edad todo se pone peor, esta idea se disipó cuando la ventana de esta se comenzó a abrir y pude ver a un joven bastante atlético y bien parecido dentro, aunque no podía ver su cara pues estaba volteando hacía otro lado, pero cuando al fin volteo me sorprendió ver como abría sus ojos a un tamaño que yo creía imposible, y lo más raro era que me estaba viendo a MI, ordenó al chofer de su auto que se detuviera y así lo hizo para luego salir corriendo por la acera casi siendo atropellado en más de una ocasión gritando algo que yo no alcance a oír pues en ese momento el taxi dio vuelta en una calle y perdí de vista a aquel peculiar hombre, luego de esta escenita me senté bien en mi asiento y me limite a observar al conductor por el resto del camino sin poder quitarme de la cabeza aquella escena tan divertida que me había hecho olvidarme aunque sea un poco de lo horrible que había estado mi día.

-Señorita ya llegamos-Al oír esto salí de mis pensamientos y dirigí la mirada a aquel lugar tan lleno de vida pero a la vez tan fúnebre porque a pesar de que allí comenzaba la vida en la sala de partos también acababa ya fuera en el quirófano o en un simple cuarto

-Tome, quédese con el cambio y muchas gracias- Le debió de haber gustado su propina porque en seguida se bajo del auto y abrió mi puerta como todo un caballero, yo solo me baje y le sonreí un poco pero ese viejo edificio que era el hospital me llamó la atención y no me di cuenta ni en que momento el taxi arranco porque cuando voltee ya no estaba en donde lo había visto por ultima vez.

Cuando comencé a subir las escaleras que conducían a la enorme puerta principal comencé a sentir como un escalofrío subía por mi espalda al mismo tiempo que un gran dolor comenzaba a formarse en mi pecho para luego convertirse en un vacío enorme que no me permitía continuar, pero luego recordé todos los momentos hermosos que había vivido así que saque fuerzas de mi interior y seguí subiendo aun con el vacío en mi pecho que no me podía explicar.

Cuando entre lo primero que percibí fue ese olor a medicina tan característico de los hospitales, por lo que me dirigí rápidamente a la ventanilla de información

-Disculpe me podría decir en que habitación se encuentra Frank Paterson- le dije tratando de sonar lo más calmada posible aunque por dentro me urgiera ver a mi amado, ella revisó su computadora y tras unos largos minutos al fin volvió a mirar al frente

-Se encuentra en la habitación 301

-Muchas gracias- tome mi bolso y en cuanto encontré el elevador subí al tercer piso donde se encontraba la habitación que me habían indicado, al bajar me tope con una mujer gorda con la que casi choco que a pesar de aparentar unos cuarenta años por su forma de hablar indicaba que tenía menos

-Ay osea lo siento es que como que hoy vengo muy distraída y pues bueno si te paso algo pues ya estamos en un hospital- luego de decir esto ultimo se empezó a reír como si alguien hubiera contado un chiste o algo así

-este… creo que no me pasó nada, no te preocupes

-Ash que bueno- después se metió al elevador y se fue

-Que mujer tan rara

Pero frente a mi se encontraba aquel cuarto, yo permanecí parada frente a la puerta sin siquiera poder mover la perilla como si algo me estuviera deteniendo y fue entonces que recordé la llamada que había recibido esa tarde

_--------------------_

_-Hola habla sakura Kinomoto ¿Quién habla? _

_-Soy el doctor Thompson, tengo entendido que usted tiene una relación con el joven Frank Paterson _

_-Si así es¿ocurre algo malo con el?_

_-Me temo que si señorita, él a sufrido un accidente y por ahora esta inconsciente en el hospital_

_-¡¡¡Quee!!! NO PUEDE SER_

_-Pues crealo señorita y nos podría decir si el tiene algún otro familiar a quien contactar _

_-No, yo solo conocía a sus padres y pues de ellos su madre ya murió y su padre esta de viaje_

_-Umm ya veo, bueno muchas gracias_

_-Si, voy para allá _

_-Esta en el hospital central _

_-__Si-en ese momento se corto la comunicación _

--------------------

La perilla comenzó a girar entre mis dedos y yo de pronto me encontré dentro de la habitación observando el cuerpo inerte de mi novio, me acerque lentamente y acaricie su pelo, era tan suave, al poco rato acerque una silla a la cama y recosté mi cabeza en su pecho; podía oír latir su corazón era algo débil pero me reconfortaba el saber que estaba vivo.

Me levante lentamente de mi posición y como guiada por mi instinto acerque mi boca a la suya y le robe un beso, entonces entro una enfermera y carraspeo con la garganta para que yo me diera cuenta de que estaba allí

-La hora de visitas ya acabo

-Si, muchas gracias-me incline y le di un beso en la mejilla a Frank antes de salir. Iba caminando en el pasillo cuando ví un doctor que se dirigía al cuarto de donde yo venía

-Disculpe ¿usted es el doctor Thompson?

-Si efectivamente ese es mi nombre

-Me podría decir el estado del paciente del cuarto 301 por favor

-Pues mire hasta ahora no ha presentado ningún progreso así que le tengo que informar que… el paciente esta en coma

-No..no, esto no puede estar pasando- lo mire y deje escapar unas lagrimas que no pude contener más, creo que el entendió porque murmuro un lo siento y siguió su camino.

No quería llegar a casa llorando para que kero se preocupara y molestara, así que invoque a vuelo y me dirigí al único lugar que se me ocurrió sería un buen refugio para olvidar un poco mis problemas y llegar más calmada a casa.

Cuando llegue lo primero que oí fue la campanita sonar al abrir la puerta e instantáneamente frente a mis ojos apareció aquel acogedor lugar, lo primero que se divisaba eran tres sillones colocados alrededor de una mesa redonda, luego una chimenea falsa, más adelante otros sillones y mesas en donde se podía platicar o descansar.

Vi el mostrador y allí estaba él solo que esta vez de espaldas, pero cuando al fin volteo yo ya me encontraba frente a él, tan cerca que pude apreciar perfectamente sus hermosos ojos y perderme en ellos pues parecían estar llenos de paz y tranquilidad pero ¿Por qué pensaba yo así? Acaso ¿Tomás me gustaba? Pero y Frank, que me pasaba? …

-Hola sakura-sonrió- deseas ordenar algo

-Yo…yo…-sentí un fuerte dolor en la cabeza y el golpe seco al caer al suelo inconsciente.

Después de eso todo fue oscuridad y uno que otro grito proveniente de alguna persona, pero al poco rato todo quedo en silencio y un horrible anciano lleno de arrugas y canas apreció frente a mí sonriendo malévolamente

-Al fin te encontré eh, si que fuiste difícil pero nada es imposible- soltaba una carcajada y yo solo podía verlo y sentir un horrible dolor en mi corazón

-¿Qui… quien es usted?

-Que quien soy yo, que ya me olvidaste

-De que habla

Entonces todo se volvía de un color blanco brillante y yo en vez de al anciano comencé a ver un lugar que no parecía mi departamento, de hecho en él había cosas muy modernas y la cama tenía unas sabanas blancas en vez de las que yo usaba que eran color crema, además de que olía a ¿¡perfume de hombre ¡?

Me puse de pie y sentí la calida alfombra tocar mis pies y entonces escuche esa voz que me parecía tan familiar y desconocida a la vez.

-Veo que ya despertaste- voltee para ver quien me hablaba y me lleve una gran sorpresa al descubrir que era ¿¡TOMÁS!?

-Eh este¿Qué me sucedió?- él comenzó a acercarse hasta que se sentó en el borde de la cama, yo podía sentir mi corazón latir tan fuerte que pensé que él podría escucharlo o que se me saldría en cualquier momento.

-Pues estabas a punto de ordenar o eso creo cuando de pronto caíste inconsciente al suelo y como nadie de ahí te conocía y no se donde vives, te traje a mi departamento-yo me asombre mucho de saber que me había traído a pesar de que yo era prácticamente una extraña para él, intente acercarme más a él pero mis rodillas no pudieron cargar con mi peso y caí al suelo.

-Lo siento yo no se que me pasa y…-no pude seguir hablando porque me puso un dedo en los labios y me impidió continuar.

-Ya no te preocupes, yo cuidare de ti-me sonroje bastante y él sonrió tan tiernamente que yo casi me derrito, pero en ese momento de no se donde una taza de té apareció en sus manos, comenzaba a creer que su especialidad era aparecer cosas en los momentos más inoportunos

-Toma esto, te sentara bien-la tome entre mis manos y comencé a beber

-Muchas gracias por todo lo que estas haciendo por mi-le sonreí un poco y él hizo lo mismo

-No es nada, pero deberías sonreír más seguido- así estuvimos el resto de la tarde platicando de cosas sin importancia y recordando cosas chistosas, hasta que recordé que NO HABÍA IDO A TRABAJAR, me puse de pie rápidamente y me puse los zapatos, tratando de recordar el teléfono de mi oficina haciendo a mi cerebro trabajar más de lo normal.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Es que…-me rasque un poco la cabeza- olvide ir a trabajar-pareció sorprenderle porque le salió una gotita en la cabeza pero después recobro la compostura

-Ya es un poco tarde ¿no crees?- y en efecto ya eran las 7pm por lo que no tenía caso correr

-Llamare a mi oficina para avisar que estoy enferma- saqué mi celular pero me lo quitó de las manos con un simple movimiento

-Puedes llamar del teléfono de la casa si quieres- yo asentí y cogí el aparato, cuando acabe mi llamada me ofreció ver una película y yo acepte gustosa

-¿No tienes palomitas?

-Si regreso enseguida-cuando volvió traía consigo un tazón enorme de palomitas que al parecer tenían mantequilla extra

-Umm mis favoritas

-Las mías también- me recosté en su pecho durante el resto de la película, paro después de un rato voltee a verlo y tenía la cara tan serena como siempre, el vio hacia mi y yo desvié la mirada

-¿Me estabas viendo?

-No ¿Por qué piensas eso?

-Nada más- entonces sonó el timbre y el se levanto para ir a abrir la puerta, cosa que yo aproveche para ir en busca de mi bolso.

Cuando volví a la sala el seguía viendo la película así que me acerque un poco más para despedirme

-Ya es un poco tarde creo que mejor me voy a mi casa

-¿ya te sientes bien?

-Si, me siento mucho mejor gracias a ti

-Bueno por si las dudas mejor te llevo a tu casa

-No como crees, ya te di suficientes molestias

-No eres ninguna molestia- cuando dijo esto yo casi caigo al piso de la felicidad pero por suerte no fue así. Luego salimos de su casa para subir a su auto que no estaba para nada feo. Durante todo el camino nadie hablo más que para dar indicaciones hasta que llegamos a mi casa.

-Gracias por todo de nuevo

-No fue nada- y después de decir esto puso el carro en marcha de nuevo y se fue, yo me quede contemplando el camino que siguió durante un rato hasta que recordé que HABIA DEJADO SOLO A KERO.

Subí los tres pisos que me llevarían a mi departamento en el elevador, después busque frenéticamente las llaves en mi bolso hasta que las encontré y entre.

-Kero estás aquí-pero solo sentí una fría brisa que me condujo a una ventana abierta, la cerré y me dedique a buscar a mi peluchito por todos lados pero no lo encontré, así que me recosté en el sofá y me quede dormida.

Cuando desperté lo primero que sentí fue un horrible dolor en el cuello así que intente recordar porque estaba en el sofá pero cuando lo hice me vino una tristeza enorme y un solo pensamiento se apodero de mi cabeza para luego salir con palabras por mi boca

-Kero se fue, como todos los demás

Me prepare para ir a trabajar y al llegar a mi oficina me senté frente a mi escritorio y comencé a trabajar intentando olvidar todo lo que había pasado pero no funciono porque la fotografía de él y yo seguía en mi escritorio. Sin poder estar ni un minuto más sin hacer nada saque las cartas sakura

-Espejo- de la carta salió la simpática niña con sus listones de siempre-por favor haz una copia de mi- el espejo brillo y de el salió mi doble.

-Podrías suplirme un rato- ella solo asintió

-Vuelo- y salí por la ventana, recorrí cada centímetro de la ciudad pero no logre encontrarlo por ninguna parte

-y ahora ¿Qué voy a hacer?- divise lo lejos el techo de mi edificio y me dirige hacía él, cuando llegue me senté en un borde a descansar, estaba mirando al cielo cuando de pronto vi un cartel al que nunca antes había prestado atención a pesar de estar enfrente de mi departamento según calcule yo.

_No pague más recargos, localice a sus parientes fác__il y rápido con las líneas Tie_

-Localice… ¡Eso es!-entre corriendo al edificio y saque de un baúl que había traído de Tomoeda un viejo libro, tenía en la portada tres velas adornadas con listones de colores y un abanico detrás de ellas

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_-__Sakura este es tu regalo de cumpleaños, espero que te guste _

_-Wow, muchas gracias señorita Misuki _

_-Ya te dije que no me llames así dime Kaho, tu ya eres parte de mi familia _

_-En serio, pensé que ya nunca más tendría una fa…fam- no pude acabar de hablar porque las lagrimas se habían apoderado de mi_

_-Ya no llores mejor abre tu regalo-ella me seco las lagrimas con un pañuelo y yo la abrace _

_-si¿Qué es?_

_-Ábrelo y lo descubrirás_

_-¡Un libro de cuentos de navidad!, es muy lindo _

_-No, es un libro de conjuros mágicos y aunque yo no te los puedo enseñar creo que kerberos estaría muy complacido en hacerlo_

_-Si, le preguntare cuando despierte de su siesta_

_-Cualquiera se quedaría dormido si se hubiera comido todas esas galletas-las dos nos reímos_

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

Recordaba ese día con nostalgia, ahora parecía tan distante que hasta me hacía desear nunca haberme mudado solamente por una oportunidad de trabajo dejando a la única familia que recordaba atrás.

Busque el conjuro de localización y cuando lo encontré fui a buscar todo para llevarlo acabo, acomode las velas, las hierbas y todo lo demás que el procedimiento requería, por último me pare en medio de todas aquellas cosas con mi báculo mágico y me concentre para solo pensar en kero y pronunciar correctamente el conjuro

_Todo lo que se pierde se tiene que encontrar_

_Ayúdale a ese objeto a regresar_

De pronto una visión vino a mi mente, pude ver a Kero volando por el departamento muy preocupado, todo parecía normal hasta que ya cansado se sentó en el borde de la ventana pero esta con una corriente de aire se cerro, lo que lo hizo caer al bote de basura que estaba a un lado del edificio.

Tan pronto pude moverme salí del departamento y baje las escaleras tan aprisa que casi choco con una anciana que iba subiendo con bolsas de comida, pero por suerte me detuve a tiempo para evitar una catástrofe. Cuando llegue a donde se encontraba el bote alcé toda la basura con magia así que quedo volando por encima del vote, pero por más que busque a mi amiguito no lo encontré así que volví a poner la basura en su lugar y seguí buscando por los rincones.

-Sakura….- oí una débil voz que me llamaba y voltee instantáneamente

-¿Si?

-¿En verdad eres tu?- al voltear me sorprendió mucho encontrarme con un hombre alto, de tez blanca, pelo de un tono azul y unos ojos como lagunas azules

-Si, soy yo que desea- el pareció sorprenderse por la respuesta pero pronto recobro su cara amable que tenía desde que lo había volteado a ver

-Ya no bromees, soy yo eriol-Yo parpadee un poco y lo vi tan confundida como me sentía por dentro

-Disculpe


	2. revelaciones

**Recuerdos perdidos**

"**Revelaciones"**

-Sakura…-Oí una débil voz que me llamaba y voltee instantáneamente

-¿si?-

-¿En verdad eres tu?-Al voltear me sorprendió mucho encontrarme con un hombre alto, de tez blanca, pelo un poco azul y unos ojos como lagunas azules

-Si soy yo, que desea-él pareció sorprenderse por la respuesta pero pronto recobro su cara amable que tenía desde que lo había volteado a ver

-Ya no bromees, soy yo eriol- Yo parpadee un poco y lo vi tan confundida como me sentía por dentro

-Disculpe-él se tallo un poco la cabeza

-Bueno, creo que estabas buscando esto ¿no?- de entre sus manos salió algo que yo al ver me alegre mucho

-Sakurita…-

-Kero…- corrí a abrazarlo-te extrañe tanto

-Lo encontré ayer mientras pasaba pero estaba inconsciente y despertó hasta ahorita que te lo estoy dando

-Muchas gracias pero ¿como sabía que era mío?- se acerco a mi y me tomo de los hombros, cosa que me tomo por sorpresa y provoco un leve sonrojo en mi

-¿En serio no sabes quien soy o solo lo haces para hacerme sentir mal?-yo lo vi con cara de desconcierto y él me soltó

-No, no se quien es pero si rescató a Kero debe ser una buena persona¿no quiere pasar a tomar un té a mi departamento, como forma de agradecimiento?

-Claro-sonrió y yo lo guíe hasta el levador llevando a Kero en una mano, cuando bajamos abrí la puerta y él entro. Lo invité a que se sentara y me dirigí a preparar el té que le había ofrecido, él y kero se quedaron platicando.

Mientras ponía el agua a hervir y buscaba las hojitas de té procese todo lo que eriol me había dicho acaso ¿sería parte del pasado que yo tanto buscaba¿me podría decir algo? Llene rápidamente las tazas con el té y me dirigí a la sala.

-Aquí esta el té

-Muchas gracias- tomó un sorbo, puso el té en la mesita de centro y luego extendió su mano hacía mi

-Mucho gusto, yo soy eriol Giragisawa-yo le sonreí y acepte su mano para saludarlo

-Yo soy Sakura Kinomoto, el gusto es mío-de pronto tomó mi mano y la beso, lo cual me provoco una sensación de deja vu que yo tome a la ligera, lo que si no pude evitar fue ponerme roja como un tomate

-Bueno me tengo que ir- Yo solo podía pensar en preguntarle sobre mi pasado y el SE QUERÍA IR

-Pero, pero…no te puedes ir, aún- él solo se volteo y sonrió

-Volveré otro día, te lo prometo- lo único que hice fue verlo y asentir

-Esta bien- el salió cerrando la puerta tras él y yo me voltee para ver a kero pero… ¡no estaba!

Fui corriendo a su cajón y para mi calma y tranquilidad estaba dormido así que le acomode su pequeña colchita

-Gracias kero, por no irte de mi lado- él solo se movió un poco y yo salí rumbo a mi trabajo para absorber a mi copia

Cuando llegue a la oficina ella estaba revisando la correspondencia, pero cuando me vio se levanto de un salto e hizo una reverencia, yo solo sonreí y ella volvió a ser una carta sakura.

Trabaje por un rato más hasta que llegó mi hora de salida, cerré la puerta de la oficina con llave y baje las escaleras del edificio para luego tomar un taxi.

-¿A dónde señorita?-reconocí ese tono de voz así que voltee a ver de quien se trataba y me encontré con que era el chofer de la otra vez, solo que ahora si estaba bien vestido tal vez por la hora

-Al hospital central, por favor-solo asintió como la vez pasada y comenzó a conducir

-Ya nos habíamos visto ¿verdad?

-Ehm, supongo que sí

-Sí pero la otra vez iba rumbo al hospital, un poco más tarde ya que…- No pude continuar pues él encendió la radio, para ser un chofer que pasaba todo el día sentado y sin hablar con nadie no era muy agradable. Llegamos al hospital pero esta vez no le di propina y él casi me baja de un empujón del taxi.

De nuevo dude en entrar tanto al edificio como al cuarto pero entre de una u otra forma pues necesitaba saber el estado de mi ser querido.

Al abrir la puerta del cuarto 301 lo primero que vi fue a Frank sentado en su cama comiendo su cena un poco dietética para mi gusto, pues solo consistía en un pan tostado, una sopa que no supe identificar de que era y una gelatina.

-Hola corazón, me da mucho gusto que ya estés bien, no sabes que susto me diste- le di un beso en la frente

-Ah… hola Sakura- yo me sorprendí mucho de que no me saludara como mi amor o algo así

-Oye ¿te sucede algo? Es que desde hace mucho ya no me hablas igual y tampoco me ayudas y eres muy frió y….

-No, no me sucede nada-al decir esto me puso un dedo en los labios para que no siguiera hablando pero yo lo retire y proseguí

-Si, si te pasa algo ¿Por qué no me dejas ayudarte?

-¡Que no me pasa nada!-A estas alturas él ya estaba muy exaltado pero yo no iba a ceder

-Dime que te pasa o dejare de ser tu novia-el comenzó a reír, bueno no solo a reír si no a carcajearse

-¿De que te ríes?

-De nada

-Dímelo o…

-¿O que?

-O grito

-Pues grita, eso ¿en que te ayudara?-yo comencé a gritar como desesperada pero nunca me espere lo que vino después

-Esta bien te lo voy a decir es que ¡ya estoy arto!

-¿Arto de que?

-De ti- cuando dijo esto yo sentí mi corazón romperse en mil pedazos- de que siempre estés buscando un pasado que nadie sabe, de que llores todo el tiempo, de que…

-¡Por favor detente!-pero el no lo hizo

-Ya no soporto más que a veces seas tan niña- esto último fue lo que más me dolió y no supe en que momento o como mi mano le dio una cachetada.

Salí huyendo del edificio bañada en lagrimas y cruce la calle sin siquiera ver si podía o no pasar, solo escuche las llantas del coche rechinando al detenerse y yo resignándome a mi destino.

-Sakura que haces aquí y ¡llorando!- yo ni siquiera pude responder, solo podía pensar en lo horrible que era mi vida porque a pesar de ser alguien privilegiado por el solo hecho de tener magia no tenía nada más, solo a kero pero el era el guardián de las cartas y tenía que estar conmigo para protegerme pero nadie estaba conmigo por gusto ¿Por qué¿acaso había hecho algo mal?

-¿Estas bien? Ven, te llevare a tu casa- yo solo asentí y fue hasta entonces que me fije en quien me hablaba, primero vi unos jeans azules, luego una camisa blanca y lo último que vi fueron esos hermosos ojos azules en los que casi me hundo

-Muchas gracias eriol- fue lo único que logre decir en un susurro porque luego mi rostro fue subiendo poco a poco hasta que guiada por un impulso mis labios se acercaron un poco a los de él, dude un poco pero luego al fin los tocaron, eran muy suaves y dulces pero no respondían a mi beso hasta que unos segundos después sentí esa repuesta que tanto esperaba, su boca se unió a la mía y al fin probé su sabor. Cuando nos separamos no tuve tiempo de razonar lo que acababa de hacer pues sentí un fuerte dolor en la cabeza y todo se puso negro.

Todo esa tarde había transcurrido normalmente bueno exceptuando el que tenía a mi viejo guardián conmigo y spinel se estaba poniendo algo pesado con eso de que yo quería más a kerberos pero fuera de eso todo transcurría cotidianamente.

-Eriol, si tienes a kerberos ¿Dónde esta sakurita?

-No lo se Ruby pero sospecho que en el edificio cerca del cual encontré al guardián, esta tarde iré para ver si la encuentro

-Mmm…bueno ¿¡puedo ir contigo!?-Esto ultimo mi guardiana lo había dicho demasiado alto por lo que casi me rompe los tímpanos y solo se ganó una mirada de negación por mi parte-andale amito, yo nunca salgo…bueno más que con los lindos chicos que me presentas, pero ya nunca contigo, puedo, por favor ¿siiii?

-No creo que sea conveniente, tal vez en otra ocasión- ella iba a protestar pero me levante de mi sillón favorito y salí de la habitación.

En la tarde salí de la mansión llevando a kerberos que aun continuaba durmiendo entre mis manos, camine una larga distancia hasta que llegue a aquel lugar en donde para mi sorpresa estaba ella revolviendo la basura a toda prisa, yo me prepare para un reencuentro muy efusivo como solo sakura sabía hacerlo.

-Sakura…-la llame

-¿Si?-ella solo se limito a voltear y verme de pies a cabeza, los años le habían sentado muy bien, ahora llevaba el pelo un poco más largo que antes y tenía puesto un conjunto de oficina color rosa y lo más importante, seguía teniendo esos hermosos ojos verdes que parecían hechos de gemas preciosas, tan brillantes y llenos de vida tal y como los recordaba aunque algo en ellos me indicaba que algo andaba mal y no era precisamente el hecho de que su nivel de magia había aumentado.

-¿En verdad eres tu?- esta pregunta la hice más para molestarla un poco pero lo que siguió en verdad me asusto

-Si soy yo¿Qué desea?-cuando dijo esto yo casi sentí que el corazón se me salía y no precisamente de felicidad. Lo que hice después de eso fue tratar de convencerla de que me conocía pero no funciono así que le entregue a Kerberos el cual despertó instantáneamente haciendo su parloteo habitual, luego ella me invitó a tomar una taza de té como forma de agradecimiento lo cual yo acepte enseguida pues tenía muchas preguntas que hacerle al guardián de las cartas. En cuanto sakura entró en la cocina yo me dispuse a hacer preguntas y por lo que se notaba el pequeñín estaba dispuesto a contestarlas.

-¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

-Ay claro ¿Qué deseas saber?

-¿Qué le sucedió a sakura?-la pregunta le hizo cambiar el semblante y hasta dejar de comer el chocolate que su ama le había dado antes de irse, por lo que supuse sería algo grave y tenía que saberlo a toda costa

-Eso, no te lo puedo decir

-¿Por qué?

-Solo no te lo puedo decir- yo empezaba a perder un poco la paciencia pero preferí engatusar al guardián como lo solía hacer antes a armar un escándalo

-Vamos Kerberos, tu sabes que puedes confiar en mi y que yo nunca haría nada para dañar a sakura-se puso en pose reflexiva y después de unos segundos se dispuso a hablar

-Esta bien pero debes prometerme que no se los dirás a nadie, eh- yo asentí con la cabeza y el continuó-bueno es que como ya te habrás dado cuenta Sakura no recuerda nada de su pasado- yo volví a asentir

-Acaso perdió la memoria en un accidente o algo así-él negó con la cabeza

-No a ella…-se interrumpió como pensando si decirme o no pero a estas alturas yo ya estaba desesperado por lo que no dude en sacarle la información con magia pero él continuó-le borraron la memoria

-¿Quién?- fue lo primero que salió de mi boca

-Fue Kaho-yo me quede un momento pensativo porque ella no sería capaz de algo así o talvez si y si era así ¿Por qué?

-¿Pero porque?

-Es que en estos años que pasaron desde que todo lo de las cartas acabó ocurrieron muchas cosas y entre ellas una muy mala, tanto que ella desde ese día no fue la misma, ya no sonreía, no comía, ni siquiera salía, lo único que hacía era culparse y llorar, por eso tuvimos que tomar una decisión entre dejarla sufrir por el resto de su vida y tener que verla así o borrar sus recuerdos aunque ella no fuera la misma nunca más, pero al menos ya no sufriría y ya sabes que camino tomamos-yo estaba impactado y desee haber estado allí para ayudar a sakura en lo que sea que hubiera pasado, me pase las manos por el cabello

-Pero ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

-Pues…-fue lo único que pudo decir pues en ese momento su dueña ingreso en la habitación con las tazas de té, yo bebí rápidamente el contenido de la mía y me dispuse a irme pues quería evitar que ella me hiciera preguntas sobre lo que me acababa de decir kerberos y aparte estaba muy sorprendido como para seguir mirándola como si nada pasara, por lo que salí casi huyendo de aquel lugar.

Cuando llegue a la mansión lo primero que hice fue subir a mi habitación pues un dolor de cabeza comenzaba a atacarme y mi cerebro buscaba una respuesta sobre que había pasado que fuera tan malo como para que sakura perdiera su esplendor y las únicas personas que la podían ayudar tomaran esa decisión y aún más importante ¿Qué había pasado con su familia?, pero mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos

-¡Amito! Como te fue-no lo podía creer, necesitaba un tiempo a solas y ruby por ser como era no me lo permitía pero bueno, yo la había creado así y tenía que soportarla, en otro momento no me hubiera molestado su pregunta pero ahora necesitaba pensar

-Ruby Moon , si me traes un té, te lo contare todo- al final de esta oración agregue una sonrisa y ella salió encantada por lo que le había pedido.

Pero como regresaría en cualquier momento y me seguiría haciendo sus molestas preguntas me escabullí por la puerta principal hasta llegar a mi auto y salir de la mansión; no sabía a donde ir así que di varias vueltas por la ciudad sin rumbo alguno observando las luces de la noche y los atractivos turísticos, pero cuando vi mi reloj y note que ya era algo tarde decidí volver a casa y poner en orden mis pensamientos.

Pero justo cuando iba más distraído pensando en todo lo que había sucedido en la tarde frente al hospital central, una mujer iba cruzando la calle sin siquiera fijarse en el semáforo peatonal que estaba en rojo, yo apenas si pude frenar pero por suerte lo hice a tiempo, pero de cualquier modo baje del coche para ver si se encontraba bien, pero me lleve una gran sorpresa al descubrir que era sakura y no solo eso si no que estaba llorando.

-Sakura ¿Qué haces aquí¡y llorando!-ella ni siquiera pudo responderme de tan alterada que estaba, así que le seguí hablando para consolarla

-¿Estas bien? Ven te llevare a casa- creo que hasta ese momento fue que se fijo en quien le hablaba porque comenzó a alzar la mirada pero lo que siguió nunca me lo hubiera imaginado, solo sentí sus labios rozando los míos, yo al principio pensé en apartarla y no aprovecharme de la condición en la que estaba para besarla pero por alguna razón no pude hacerlo y solo pude corresponder a aquel beso lo mejor posible, cuando nos separamos y yo al fin pude tomar aire estaba muy confundido por lo que alce la mirada para preguntarle porque lo había hecho pero en un instante ella calló desmayada y por otro poco cae al suelo pero la agarre a tiempo. La subí a la parte trasera de mi auto y por un rato me quede observándola hasta que el claxon de otro auto me hizo recordar que aun seguía en medio de la calle; arranque el carro y seguí la ruta rumbo a casa de sakura, esperando que no tuviera nada grave aunque me tarde bastante en encontrar el edificio pero al fin lo logre.

Busque las llaves de su departamento en su bolso y cuando por fin las encontré la cargue y subí al elevador aunque varias personas me vieron algo extraño, cuando llegue al departamento abrí la puerta y lo primero que vi fue a Kerberos que observo muy preocupado a su dueña.

-Ash, otra vez le paso lo mismo-esto lo dijo más para él que para los demás

-¿Ya le había pasado antes?-le pregunte al mismo tiempo que ponía a sakura en el sofá más grande y yo me sentaba en el más pequeño

-Si, la última vez fue en un café y no estoy muy seguro de porque-yo comencé a buscar una respuesta pero cuando volví a la realidad para preguntar más cosas el guardián ya se había dormido junto a su dueña.

Fue entonces que comencé a reflexionar sobre lo que había sucedido unas horas antes pero lo que más me confundía era el hecho de que sakura me hubiera besado, de seguro había sido porque estaba muy confundida y además no había significado nada para ninguno de los dos pero si era así porque seguía sintiendo su dulce sabor en los labios y deseaba con todo el corazón volver a probarlos, porque quería estrecharla entre mis brazos y verla despertar tan desesperadamente ¿Por qué?, me incorpore y sin siquiera pensarlo me encontré de pronto acariciando sus hermosos y largos cabellos.

Así permanecí un rato medio atontado acariciándolos hasta que me percate de lo que estaba haciendo y una sensación de miedo y desconcierto me recorrió de pies a cabeza, lo único que atine a hacer fue tomar mi chaqueta y salir corriendo de aquel lugar.

Tome las llaves del coche y lo arranque tan rápido como pude y en un instante ya me encontraba conduciendo sin rumbo por la ciudad pero ¿Por qué ella me confundía tanto? Si ni siquiera sentía atracción por ella o ¿si?, fue entonces que vi un parque a lo lejos y me detuve, baje del coche y camine por todo el lugar unas tres veces hasta que ya cansado me recosté en la hierba y me quede dormido.

Cuando comencé a abrir los ojos de nuevo oí voces a mí alrededor

_¿Que hace este hombre aquí?_

_Creo que lo he visto en alguna parte pero no recuerdo donde_

Al escuchar todo este parloteo como por instinto me incorpore

-¿Qué sucede?

-Nada joven es solo que…

-Se preguntan que hago aquí ¿no?

-A decir verdad si

-Bueno solo estaba tomando una pequeña siesta para despejar mi mente

-A mi me pareció más que una siesta

-Lo siento, les prometo que no volverá a suceder-A esto no hubo respuesta alguna y la gente comenzó a dispersarse, bueno…excepto una

-Mmm…pensé que nunca te encontraría

-Ruby ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Como qué que hago aquí, si anoche no llegaste a dormir y ni siquiera nos avisaste como lo haces cuando te quedas en otro lado, nos preocupamos mucho

-Lo siento mucho pero es que ni siquiera planee no llegar a casa-le dedique una mirada seria de esas que dice que no le gustan pero esta vez no la intimido

-Ay eriol¿ahora que te pasa?, tu nunca dormirías aquí y menos nos dejarías preocupados-Solo la observe un poco y después me puse de pie y camine rumbo a la salida del parque

-Eriol…¡no me puedes dejar aquí!-yo solo sonreí y me di media vuelta para ver su cara de enfado

-¿Cómo sabes?

-Ash, odio cuando haces eso-solo sonreí un poco y le indique que me siguiera para ir al coche e irnos a casa, durante todo el camino tuve que soportar sus molestas preguntas hasta que me cansé de escucharla y le conté todo, claro omitiendo algunos pequeños detalles.

-Ya veo, pero entonces sakurita no esta nada bien-yo no había pensado eso porque era cierto que no era la misma de antes del todo pero no lo había relacionado con lo que me había dicho kerberos porque si se podían borrar los recuerdos de alguien pero a cambio de eso se pedía un poco de su esencia o ¿no? Pero si era así…

-Eriol…¿sigues ahí?-Yo parpadee un poco y luego me encontré con la cara de mi guardiana-ya se puso la luz verde

-¡Eh! Ah si-solo pise el acelerador y seguí pensando en el mismo tema hasta que llegamos a la mansión, me disculpe y me retire a mi habitación pues todo el asunto de sakura me seguía dando vueltas en la cabeza y aun peor su sonrisa y toda ella ocupaban toda mi mente y yo no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

Me recosté en la cama y me quite las gafas para que después mis ojos se cerraran y al fin pude descansar un poco después de todo aquel relajo.

**Notas de la autora:**

Bueno primero que nada muchas gracias a las personas que dejaron review para el primer capitulo porque la verdad eso me animo muchisimo a continuar en serio gracias.

Luego perdón por no haber puesto notas la vez pasada pero es que no sabía como ponerlas pero ahora que lo averigüe pues aquí están.

Espero que les guste este fic que es el primero que escribo como ya se habrán dado cuenta, y sobre todas las preguntas que tienen ya las ire resolviendo poco a poco. 

Para el siguiente capitulo un personaje muy esperado hace su aparición aunque no le va muy bien que digamos y sakura y eriol hablan por fin sobre lo ocurrido ) espero que les guste


	3. El reencuentro

**Recuerdos perdidos**

"**El reencuentro"**

Cuando desperté veía todo borroso y no recordaba con exactitud como había llegado hasta el sillón de mi sala, me incorpore pero al hacerlo sentí un intenso dolor de cabeza por lo que me puse una mano en la frente e intente ponerme de pie sin tener éxito en mi intento

-¡Sakura!... veo que ya despertaste- pero ¿Quién me estaba hablando? Acaso a kero le había cambiado la voz o acaso ¡un ladrón se había metido en mi casa! Mis cinco sentidos se pusieron alerta y voltee lista para atacar al intruso aunque por el momento fuerza era lo que me hacía falta

-…-me sorprendí al encontrarme con un hombre sonriente frente a mi y no a uno encapuchado y con una pistola- ¿Quién eres tu?-el se sorprendió mucho por mi pregunta y le salió una gotita en la nuca al mismo tiempo que una leve sonrisa se formaba en sus labios (¡ay! Se veía tan guapo al sonreír) pero ¿Quién era?

-¿No me recuerdas?- yo exprimí mi cerebro buscando una respuesta pero no la hubo

-No, pero ¿Qué haces en mi casa?- me levante rápidamente impulsada por el temor-llamare a la policía si no se va ¡ahora!

-¿En serio?

-Si- una sonrisa burlona se formo en sus labios pero ¿Por qué? Yo lo amenazaba y el se burlaba, esto no era posible, camine a grandes pasos hacía el teléfono pero él me retuvo de la muñeca

-Esta bien te diré quien soy-lo mire desafiante- soy eriol te conocí ayer¿recuerdas?- medite un rato y luego muchas imágenes recorrieron mi mente pero una en especial provoco que me ruborizara

-Te ves muy bonita ruborizada- ¡no podía ser! Se había dado cuenta

-Oye sobre lo que paso ayer yo…-comencé e a jugar con mis dedos y a mirar el suelo como si fuera el único lugar hacía donde mirar-creo que estaba muy confundida y necesitaba un apoyo pero no lo supe expresar bien…es decir yo debí abrazarte o algo así- alce un poco la mirada- lo siento mucho, no era mi intención-me tomó por la barbilla y alzó mi rostro

-No te preocupes lo entiendo muy bien

-Ay, gracias

-Pero vas a tener que contarme que te sucedió para que estuvieras tan triste y confundida- solo acerté a sonreír

-¿Tienes hambre?-le pregunte

-Un poco

-Aceptarías quedarte a comer como disculpa por todo lo que te hice pasar ayer- él sonrió un poco y aceptó la invitación

-¡Perfecto! Entonces cocinare unas patatas a la parisien- entre en la cocina y saque mi libro de recetas que pertenecían al lugar donde me encontraba osea Paris, recordaba haber hecho ese guisado una vez cuando adquirí el libro pero de ahí en fuera nunca más lo había usado y ahora era una estupenda oportunidad, comencé a leer la receta

_Ingredientes:_

_2 vasos de agua_

_Una cebolla_

_Un ramito de hierbas aromáticas_

_60 gr. De mantequilla_

_750 gr. De patatas_

_1 pizca de pimienta_

_1 pizca de sal_

_Preparación:_

_Fundir en una cazuela la mantequilla y dorar la cebolla rallada. Añadir el agua y las patatas cortadas en trozos, junto con la sal, la pimienta y las hierbas aromáticas. _

_Cocinar a fuego suave hasta la total cocción de las patatas y la cebolla._

-Que raro, lo recordaba algo más difícil pero bueno- comencé a cortar las patatas en rodajas y la cebolla en tiritas

-¿Quieres que te ayude?-escuche una voz detrás de mi, yo me sobresalte mucho

-Aaaaa

-Perdón, no era mi intención asustarte

-No es solo que…

-Entonces si o no

-¿si o no que?

-¿Quieres que te ayude?- hoy de plano no era mi dia porque andaba en las nubes

-Bueno, podrías seguir cortando estas papas- el asintió y comenzó con su labor, era increíble la forma en la que cortaba las papas, debía ser un gran cocinero

-¿Por qué me ves tanto?- pero ¿lo estaba viendo?

-Es que, pensaba que tal vez lleguemos a ser grandes amigos- el sonrió pero yo no pude contemplar mucho la sonrisa más genuina que le había visto hasta ahora pues algo cerca de mi comenzaba a oler ¡a quemado!, eran las cebollas que había puesto en la lumbre, que descuidada había sido, me lamente por no haberlas vigilado

-Veo que sigues siendo igual de distraída- yo me talle la cabeza y reí nerviosamente

-Estem creo que cortare más cebolla- y me voltee para cortar la cebolla del lado contrarió del que se encontraba él para no ver su sonrisa burlona

-Y ¿Qué habrá de postre? Ya sabes que a kerberos le encanta

-Tienes razón no había pensado en eso- ojee un poco el libro y encontré una fotografía en la sección de postres que me pareció tentadora

-Haremos esta-y le enseñe a eriol la receta

-Muy bien- hubo un largo y un tanto incomodo silencio-Entonces ¿me vas a contar que te sucedió?

-Bueno…-me voltee para poder verlo-lo que paso fue que yo fui al hospital a visitar a…-le conté todo lo que había sucedido

-Con que eso paso

-Si- dije con algo de melancolía y tristeza mezcladas

-Bueno, que te parece-alce la mirada y frente a mi estaba el postre tan tentador y bien decorado que me daban ganas de comer un poco en ese momento

-Esta precioso pero ¿lo hiciste ahorita?-el solo sonrió

-Oye podrías contestarme algo

-Depende del tipo de pregunta que sea

-Quería saber ¿Por qué te conocía en el pasado?

-Esa es una larga historia que mejor te cuento durante la comida, es una pena que no te acuerdes de mi, tanto que me esforcé por hacer mis maldades sin que te dieras cuenta-yo no entendí nada ¿de que me hablaba? Pero supuse que más tarde lo tendría más claro

-¡¡¡Huele como a chocolate!!!-de pronto Kero apareció enfrente de mi nariz y yo por el susto caí de sentón al piso

-¡Kero!

-¡Ay me vas a romper los tímpanos! –nuestra visita solo mantenía su distancia y se reía burlonamente

-Mejor pasemos a la mesa si-dije mientras me tallaba la parte afectada por el golpe

-Saben creo que esperare el postre

-Tú no has cambiado para nada Kerberos

-Claro que no sigue siendo un glotón-los dos nos reímos

-Ash eso no es cierto, yo cuido mi figura-y comenzó a desfilar por toda la mesa

-Esta bien Kero, iré por el postre-él se entusiasmo mucho y comenzó a volar en círculos

-¿Qué es eso sakura?

-Es mousse de chocolate

-Mmm… ya veo, nunca lo habías hecho y eso que tienes el libro ahí arrumbado-reí nerviosamente

-Que cosas dices Kero, mejor comete tu porción- el obedeció y sin más reniegos se lo comió, la comida transcurrió normalmente después de eso pero¡no podía ser!

-Ay no-dije lamentándome

-¿Qué sucede?

-Es que olvide ir a trabajar de nuevo- a él le salió una gotita en la cabeza

-No te preocupes, yo hice una copia de ti esta mañana para que fuera a presentarse en tu lugar, mas vale prevenir que lamentar ¿no?

-¡¡Muchas gracias!!-luego de eso me levante y recogí la mesa

-Te ayudare a fregar los platos

-Sabes, me gustaría mucho poder recordarte

-En serio, ya veras que cuando te cuente todo lo que te hice pasar no te va a gustar nada

-¡Es cierto! Había olvidado que me ibas a contar como te conocí-me acerque a él y con una mirada suplicante le dije-anda cuéntame

-De acuerdo-me comenzó a contar todo lo que había pasado desde que había adquirido el compromiso de hacerme cambiar las cartas y que él era la reencarnación de clow

-Wow¿todo eso paso?, creo que una vez Kaho me mencionó algo sobre ti

-Si…mi antigua amiga Kaho-se veía algo pensativo por lo que pensé que tal vez el y la dueña del templo tenían algo más que una amistad

-Oye, tu…-dude un poco en preguntar pues no hacía mucho que lo había tratado de nuevo-sentías…algo mas por la señorita Misuki?-él me miro y negó con la cabeza

-No, yo hasta ahora no he encontrado a esa persona especial-lo mire un rato e iba a hablar cuando él se levanto de su silla y tomo su chaqueta-Ya se me hizo algo tarde será mejor que me vaya

-Pero…pero…-acababa de encontrar algo que de verdad había salido de su interior y el huía ¿Por qué?-ibas a ayudarme a lavar los platos

-Creo que por ahora me negare ese placer-fruncí el ceño pero el sin ningún comentario más salió del departamento

-Que hombre tan extraño…

El sol resplandecía y sus rayos llegaban hasta mi tan calidos y suaves pero abrí un poco los ojos y al ver el reloj….

-Kiiiiaaaa-como se había hecho tan tarde, como todos los días me di un baño rápido y comí lo primero que encontré lo cual en este caso fue un poco de patatas del día anterior.

Cuando llegue a mi oficina agradecí no haberme cruzado por el camino con Frank pero en ese momento tocaron la puerta y yo abrí sin fijarme mucho en quien era

-Sakura…yo quería decirte que-cerré la puerta inmediatamente no dándole la oportunidad de hablar a mi ex –Abre por favor, necesito hablar contigo

-Pues yo no, creo que dejaste muy claro lo que tenías que decir la otra vez

-Sobre eso…creo que fue por que estaba bajo las influencias del suero- pero ¡¿Cuándo el suero le había hecho algo a alguien?!

-Eres un mentiroso, además no fue solo esa noche desde antes tu estabas muy distante y yo…-abrí la puerta sobre la que había estado apoyada segundos antes

-Escucha creo que lo nuestro aún puede seguir es solo que…

-No, "lo nuestro" como tu lo llamas se acabo hace mucho tiempo y yo no lo quería ver pero...-se me hizo un nudo en la garganta y fue entonces que el aprovecho para acercarse más y más a mi hasta darme un beso en la boca, sentí sus labios contra los míos intentando ser correspondidos y me invadió un sentimiento de repugnancia porque acaso no había sido él el que me llamo infantil, junte valor y lo aparte de mi para luego propinarle una cachetada que quedo marcada en su cara, él solo se tallo el cachete y camino unos pasos hacía atrás

-Con que con esas andamos, ya sabrás muy pronto de lo que soy capaz, no esperes que te siga protegiendo-y con esto último salió disparado rumbo a su oficina cerrando la puerta de un golpe tras él, yo estaba sumamente alterada por lo que me deje caer en mi silla pero ¿de que protección me hablaba? No cabía duda que cada vez estaba más loquito, estaba meditando el asunto cuando de pronto sonó el teléfono

_Ring….Ring))))) _

-Bueno habla Kinomoto

-Hola sakura, suenas alterada ¿te sucedió algo?

-¡Eriol! Ehm…no, no me sucede nada pero no pensé que fueras a llamar tan pronto

-Lo que pasa es que quería saber como te encontrabas-no lo podía creer, el se preocupaba por mi, no cabía duda de que era un chico muy dulce

-Pues yo estoy muy bien ¿Qué tal tu?

-Yo estoy en perfectas condiciones¿estas muy ocupada?

-No para nada ¿Por qué?

-Es que quería invitarte esta tarde al centro comercial que acaban de inaugurar ¿quieres venir conmigo?

-Yo…estem no se- la verdad había mentido al decir que no estaba ocupada porque tenía montañas de trabajo pero había escuchado sobre ese centro comercial y todos decían que iba a ser muy bonito así que…-esta bien

-¡Perfecto! Entonces pasare por ti hoy a las seis ¿esta bien?

-Si, te veo al rato

Pero si quería salir a esa hora tenía que apurarme por lo que encendí mi PC y comencé a trabajar, cuando al fin había avanzado lo suficiente en el proyecto voltee a ver el reloj, eran las 5:30 aún tenía media hora para comer así que salí un rato y comí en la cafetería del edificio, cuando termine aún faltaban 5 min. para la hora acordada.

Al poco rato escuche mi celular sonar, era eriol para decirme que ya estaba afuera esperándome, tome mi bolso y mi portafolios y salí del edificio, pero no había señal de él, me senté en una banquita y al poco rato sentí que alguien apoyaba su mano sobre mi hombro

-Kiiiiiiiiaaaaaaaaa-grite al mismo tiempo que saltaba de mi asiento

-Lo siento, no era mi intención asustarte

-A con que eres tú

-Si, nos vamos

-Si-Me subí al auto y fuimos platicando todo el camino, no sabía por que pero al estar con él me sentía protegida por alguna razón, tal vez era por el aura de tranquilidad que lo rodeaba

-Listo, ya llegamos- anduvimos recorriendo el centro comercial de arriba abajo y eriol me concedía cada uno de mis caprichos

-Me siento culpable por hacerte comprarme todas estas cosas-el sonrió

-No te preocupes-yo sonreí al igual que el, ya avanzada la noche me llevó a mi departamento y Kero como siempre me hizo sus molestas preguntas.

Durante el resto del mes todo transcurrió normalmente, eriol y yo salíamos de vez en cuando a alguna parte, cada vez nos conocíamos más y yo estaba muy contenta de haber reencontrado al menos un buen amigo de mi pasado, hasta que él tuvo que salir de viaje, yo sentí una sensación de deja vú otra vez como si ya antes alguien importante para mi se hubiera ido y ¿si nunca regresaba?

-Ya veo pero vas a regresar ¿verdad?

-Claro que si, solo es un viaje de negocios

-Es que como tu dijiste que has vivido en muchos lugares del mundo pues yo pensé que…

-No te preocupes, yo regresare para protegerte de cualquier cosa o persona que quiera hacerte daño-yo me acerque más a él y le di un abrazo, como si eso pudiera impedir que se fuera pero cuando nos separamos lo único que logre fue contemplar como caminaba por el pasillo que lo llevaría a Inglaterra según tenía entendido. Camine rumbo a mi casa pero a cada paso que me alejaba del aeropuerto sentía que eriol me hacía falta pero ¿Por qué? Si solamente era un buen amigo que regresaría pronto de un viaje o ¿acaso yo veía a eriol como algo más que un amigo?, saque estas ideas de mi mente y cuando al fin llegue a mi hogar me recosté para descansar pero me quede profundamente dormida. Soñé de nuevo con esos horribles acontecimientos y como cada vez que lo hacía desperté llorando en medio de la oscuridad.

Toda la semana siguiente paso lentamente entre mi trabajo y una que otra llamada a eriol¿como era posible que el llenara mis tardes?

-Gracias por traerme Sakurita

-No es nada-dije yo un poco melancólica-así no me sentiré tan sola ni observada por ese estupido de Frank

-¿Acaso ese tal Frank te molesta?, tu solo dime para yo darle una lección que nunca va a olvidar

-No, no es eso es solo que…- me quede pensativa buscando una respuesta para kero pero no la encontré-ya no importa

-Bueno pero si alguien te molesta yo…-y empezó a golpear el aire con sus pequeños puñitos, lo cual provoco que yo sonriera un poco-por cierto he notado que desde que eriol apareció en tu vida has estado mucho más feliz

-¿En serio?

-Si-acaso era que lo necesitaba más de lo que yo pensaba

-Oye Kero quiero saber si…-pero cuando voltee buscándolo lo encontré dormido en el sillón de la oficina, no cabía duda de que era un guardián muy flojo-le preguntare más tarde

Así transcurrieron los días hasta que llegó el día en que eriol regresaría, yo estaba muy feliz, estaba pensando en esto cuando de pronto escuche que alguien me llamaba

-Señorita Kinomoto-él estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta y parecía contento por alguna razón, debo confesar que me asustaba un poco que me visitara pero que se le va a hacer

-¿Si?

-Vaya veo que al fin despertó-yo me sonroje mucho y me levante de mi silla como impulsada por un resorte

-Bu…buenos días-él se acerco y se sentó en la silla frente a mi escritorio

-He venido aquí por lo del proyecto

-Ah el proyecto, ya casi esta listo solo le faltan algunos detalles- de hecho le faltaban más que detalles pero era una mentirita piadosa

-No, no, no, he venido a presentarle al dueño de este proyecto- yo estaba sorprendida porque esperaba como siempre entregarle el proyecto a mi jefe y el se encargaría de todo lo demás

-Bueno pues hágalo pasar

-Señor Li ya puede pasar- después de esta llamada entró en la oficina un hombre alto, de cabello color chocolate, unos ojos marrones, una alta y musculosa figura y una mirada muy penetrante la cual enmarcaban unas espesas cejas, se me hizo conocido de alguna parte pero no pude recordar de donde

-Señorita Kinomoto este es el dueño del proyecto, Shaoran Li-el comenzó a verme de un modo muy extraño pero no preste atención a esto y le extendí la mano

-Sakura Kinomoto, mucho gusto-pero el en vez de corresponder y saludarme como se supone que se debe hacer hizo algo que yo nunca espere

-Acaso ¿no me reconoces?- avanzó a grandes pasos hacía mi y me tomo por los hombros

-Te he buscado por mucho tiempo ¿Dónde habías estado?-yo solo parpadee un poco y mire hacía donde estaba mi jefe en busca de una explicación, tal vez el señor Li sufría de demencia o algo así, pero él estaba tan impresionado como yo por lo que rápidamente me safe de su agarre y me alise un poco el traje

-No se de que me esta hablando-mientras decía esto reía nerviosamente y caminaba rumbo al lugar donde estaba parado mi jefe, tal vez ahí no se atrevería a acercarse

-Señor, nos dejaría hablar un momento en privado a la señorita y a mi- yo rogué por que no aceptara pero al parecer mis plegarías no fueron escuchadas

-Por supuesto, regreso en unos minutos-salió de la oficina y tras él se cerró la puerta, yo voltee lentamente a ver a mi cliente con miedo y preocupación

-Disculpe pero yo no lo conozco-dije mientras caminaba unos pasos hacía atrás

-Sakura soy yo Shaoran-él se veía bastante perturbado por que yo no lo reconocía pero que podía hacer yo. Comenzó a acercarse más y más y yo retrocedía a cada paso que el daba hasta que choque con la pared, llego hasta donde yo estaba y acarició mi mejilla, su tacto era tan calido y suave que desee poder recordarlo pero no podía y esperen ¡el era un desconocido acariciando mi mejilla!, lo empuje y trate de abrir la puerta a toda costa pero esta no abrió por lo que deserte de mi intento y corrí a esconderme tras mi escritorio

-Si no quieres recordarme bien pero al menos…-en verdad comenzaba a tener pánico pero fue entonces que oí una voz familiar al otro lado de la habitación

-Shaoran ¡que sorpresa!-gracias a dios que alguien había llegado a salvarme

-No esperaba que anduvieras por aquí-Yo aproveche que el empresario se había distraído para correr a refugiarme detrás de mi salvador

-Pues solo vine de visita pero ¿Qué hacías?-el otro se negó a contestar y se dio media vuelta mientras fruncía el seño, el defensor aprovecho esto para voltear a verme, yo aún asustada contemple sus hermosos ojos azules y lo abrace

-Que bueno que regresaste

-¡Pero que¡Suéltala!- yo me exalte y solté en un instante a eriol pero el otro se acerco a paso rápido a nosotros y le dio un duro y certero golpe a mi amigo lo cual lo dejo en el suelo

-¡Eriol!- grite espantada y me arrodille para ver los daños pero entonces antes de siquiera llegar a apoyar bien las rodillas en el piso alguien me tomo por la muñeca y me hizo ponerme de pie

-Sakura ¿Por qué?-yo no sabía como reaccionar porque acaso no era yo la que tenía que preguntar porque había golpeado a eriol de esa forma, tenía tanto enfado hacía el que no pude retener más mi mano que acabo dándole una cachetada, wow era raro, ya había dado dos el día de hoy pero bueno se las merecían, el ojiazul se puso de pie y yo sin ganas de seguir discutiendo salí con el del lugar

-Saaaakuuuraaaa- gritaba Shaoran pero ¿Por qué¿Qué quería de mí¿Acaso lo había conocido en el pasado? Ay todo estaba muy confuso y mi mente no daba para andar pensando así que tome la salida más fácil y huí de allí

¡¡Hola!! Disculpen la tardanza pero es que con lo de navidad y reyes no había tenido tiempo para terminar este capitulo, espero les haya gustado, sobre la receta bueno ya se que esto no es un libro de cocina pero esta cortita y me dio no se que por poner algo así.


	4. Buscando respuestas

**Recuerdos perdidos**

"**Buscando respuestas"**

Allí estaba yo, tirado en el piso de una oficina, no podía creer lo que había pasado hacía unos minutos ella la dueña de mi corazón no me reconocía y lo peor se había ido con ÉL, al fin después de tanto tiempo de buscarla la había encontrado pero ¿para que? Para ver como abrazaba a otro hombre, ¡no! Yo no iba a permitir eso, pero ¿Por qué ni siquiera me había reconocido? Aquí había algo muy raro y yo iba a descubrir que.

-Señor Li, ¿se encuentra bien?- solo observe al hombre que me hablaba, se veía algo preocupado pero ¿Por qué?, fue entonces que sentí ese ardor en mi mejilla, como por instinto me la talle un poco y fue entonces que ese momento tan desagradable volvió a mi, sí, me había pasado un poco al golpear a eriol pero no me merecía esa reacción

-Si, es solo que…-me puse de pie-tengo otros asuntos que atender

-Disculpe el comportamiento de mi empleada, mañana mismo estará fuera del proyecto y de la compañía

-Esta bien, creo que yo me lo busque-pero él no cambio su semblante serio y un tanto preocupado

-No, de cualquier modo esto no se puede quedar así-en serio pensaba despedirla, si sakura me odiaba ahora cuando hiciera eso por mi culpa me odiaría más

-En serio, no creo que eso sea necesario- intente varias veces de persuadirlo pero viendo que no funcionaría desistí de mi intento

-En mi empresa este comportamiento no será permitido de ninguna manera- tendría que comenzar a buscar un nuevo empleo para sakura, sin insistir más me despedí y tome el elevador que llevaba al estacionamiento, cuando al fin llegue observe mi Volvo, tenía todo dinero, coches pero aún me faltaba amor ¿Cómo era posible vivir sin él? Yo sabía que cuando volviera a ver a sakura no sería lo mismo pero nunca me había esperado todo esto, subí al auto y conduje directamente a mi casa donde de seguro Wei me estaría esperando, yo se que un hombre de mi edad debería viajar solo pero una ayudadita no le hace mal a nadie ¿no?

-Buenas tardes señor Li ¿Cómo le fue?-lo mire y alce un poco la ceja

-Muy mal, muy mal-dije al mismo tiempo que me tiraba en el sillón de la sala

-Acaso ¿no le gusto el proyecto?

-No, no es eso, ni siquiera pude verlo es solo que…-dude un poco pues no había sido exactamente un reencuentro como para recordar pero ¡al diablo! tenía que contárselo a alguien-ya la encontré

-¡A la señorita sakura!-yo solo asentí mientras cerraba un poco mis ojos para relajarme un poco-y ¿Por qué no la trajo?

-Es lo mismo que yo me preguntó Wei, dice que no me recuerda pero ¿Cómo puede eso ser posible?-como un rayo una idea vino a mi mente ¡eriol la había hechizado! Pero ¿para que?, exhausto me dirigí a mi cuarto en donde repase algunos conjuros de magia y practique un poco con la espada, tome una decisión, mañana visitaría a un viejo amigo.

Exhausto me recosté en el sillón que había junto a la ventana de mi cuarto y en un instante mis ojos se cerraron, haciendo que un recuerdo algo distorsionado invadiera mis sueños, volvía a aparecer en mi coche, rumbo a una reunión de negocios para discutir las estadísticas de ventas cuando de pronto distraído y aburrido de la conversación de mis colegas voltee a ver el paisaje pero en vez de eso había visto una alucinación porque…ahí estaba ella, sacando la cabeza por la ventanilla de un taxi, entonces ordene que se detuvieran para poder ver bien su rostro, grite su nombre varias veces pero en mi sueño el taxi se detenía, una de sus puertas se abría y mi amada sakura bajaba con una sonrisa dulce en los labios para recibirme con un calido abrazó, …_lastima que no era real _pero eso no impidió que una sonrisa se formara en mis labios y mentalmente me prometiera no darme por vencido.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Me subí al auto que eriol me había indicado, ¡no lo podía creer! Al fin iba a conducir un auto, había tomado clases antes pero por mi bajo presupuesto no había podido adquirir uno, pero ahora que se me presentaba la oportunidad de manejar ¿con que pedal se aceleraba?

-¿si sabes manejar?-yo lo mire incrédula, como se atrevía a dudar de mí

-Claro que si es solo que…estoy pensativa

-Y ¿en que piensas?

-En lo que ocurrió hace algunos minutos, ¿yo lo conocía?-eriol se recostó en el asiento e hizo un leve movimiento de cabeza en forma de afirmación, no quise seguir interrogando a mi amigo pues su ojo a cada instante se ponía más hinchado, "al mal paso darle prisa" pensé para mi misma y encendí el coche.

-¡Cuidado!

-Si, ya lo vi-Las personas que conducían en la ciudad eran unos cafres, por poco y un tipo que venía a exceso de velocidad y se me había metido en frente choca conmigo, pero tenía que guardar la calma

-Sakura, ¡te pasaste el alto!-ups! Por venir pensando en el imbecil de atrás no había puesto atención al camino

-Lo siento

Cuando al fin llegamos a la casa de eriol me impresione mucho, más que casa era un mansión, tenía enormes jardines con fuentes como las de las películas y rosas floreando por todas partes y lo que más llamo mi atención fueron los árboles de cerezo que florecían alegremente, la construcción no era menos bella que los jardines, tenía unas enormes columnas a la entrada y una hermosa puerta de cristal, en el segundo piso había un balcón detrás del cual se asomaba una puerta, tenía ventanas blancas y un techo que terminaba en piquito, simplemente era encantadora.

-Creí que moriríamos, ¿Quién te enseño a conducir?-yo me enoje tanto que hasta se me formo una venita en la cabeza

-Pues si no te gusto hubieras conducido tú

-Bueno, no te enojes, no es para tanto

-Que no es para tanto si te hice el favor de traerte-pero entonces voltee a ver la casa de nuevo y no pude contener una exclamación-¡Que hermosa casa!

-Te gusta, pues espera a ver el interior-yo asentí, no podía esperar para ver una casa así de grande por dentro, cuando entramos la amplitud me sorprendió, pero antes de que yo siguiera admirando todo ese esplendor él me tomo de la mano y me llevo en dirección a una puerta que se encontraba al final del pasillo.

-Ven, te llevare a mi parte favorita de la casa-pero ¿Cuál podría ser?- ¡la biblioteca!-al tiempo que decía esto abrió la puerta y ante mis ojos quedo un lugar que albergaba cientos o miles de libros, camine hacía uno de los libreros y admire todo aquel conocimiento

-Wow, tienes muchos libros aquí

-Si, son como recuerdos de cada parte del mundo que he visitado

-Tu viajas mucho ¿verdad?

-Si, generalmente no permanezco más de un mes en un solo sitio

-Pero entonces…

-Si, ya se, en Paris llevó más pero es que aquí tengo un motivo para quedarme

-Y se puede saber cual es ese motivo

-Pues tiene cabello castaño, ojos verdes, es muy dulce y siempre se preocupa por los demás – yo me quede pensativa un rato tratando de descifrar de quien se trataba hasta que...al descubrirlo un fuerte sonrojo se hizo presente en mis mejillas-jajajaja

-¿De que te ríes?

-Es que te ves muy linda sonrojada-esto lo dijo con un tono picaresco y un brillo en los ojos que jamás había visto en él, pero un repentino dolor en el ojo hizo que se sentara en un sillón rojo sin decir nada más

-¿Aun te duele?

-Si, un poco- me acerque más para examinar la herida pero al acercarme al sillón sentí una presencia muy conocida

-Este sillón…

-Si, perteneció a Clow

-Ah ya veo, por eso la presencia se me hizo conocida-luego de aclarar este asunto apoye una de mis rodillas en el brazo del asiento y procedí a hacer mi labor como enfermera mágica

-No sabía que supieras curar con magia

-Pues ya ves que si se, ahora quédate quieto- pero el no me obedeció y justo cuando había acabado mi labor un codazo de el en la rodilla que había apoyado en el sillón hizo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera sobre él, de forma que quede boca arriba admirando los hermosos ojos de eriol, pero ¡un momento! Que hacía eriol mirándome de esa forma y tan ¡cerca!, pero esas dos lagunas que tenía por ojos era como si me hipnotizaran y sin siquiera darme cuenta lo tome del cuello y lo jale hacía mi haciendo que nuestros labios quedaran tan juntos que casi se rozaban.

Así estuvimos un rato contemplando cada detalle de nuestros rostros hasta que él acerco un poco más sus labios a los míos y por fin obtuve lo que sin saber quería desde aquel día en que lo había conocido, su lengua iba moviéndose lentamente dentro de mi boca y la mía respondía casi acariciando la suya, era un beso apasionado lleno de deseo y a la vez ternura, mis manos jugaban con su cabello y las suyas que estaban en mi espalda comenzaban a producir un escalofrío desconocido para mi, fue entonces que sentí miedo, me aparte lentamente de eriol y él muy sorprendido solo abrió los ojos de un solo golpe, yo me incorpore y camine en sentido opuesto a donde el se encontraba

-Oye yo…-dijo él pero de su boca no emano ni un sonido más después de eso, pero ¿Qué me había ocurrido?¿tenía miedo de salir lastimada?

-Creo que esto no va a funcionar-dije para luego caminar apresuradamente hacía la puerta, pero justo cuando iba a girar la perilla me tomo del brazo y me hizo verlo

-¿Cómo sabes que no va a funcionar?-yo…no tenía respuesta para eso, intente safarme para salir huyendo como siempre lo hacía pero él me agarro más fuerte

-Yo…no lo se

-¿Por que no lo intentamos?-era mi imaginación o eriol acababa de decir que lo intentáramos

-Por favor, suéltame tengo que…-pero antes de poder seguir protestando me tomó con su otra mano por la cintura y me trajo hacía él, cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca como para escuchar su respiración, esta vez yo no pudiendo aguantar mi deseo lo bese, pero esta vez el beso era algo más… apasionado, lentamente él me fue empujando hacía la puerta, cuando mi espalda toco la fría madera no pude evitar sentir un ligero escalofrío pero enseguida este fue apagado por el calor de los labios de eriol que aun seguían acariciando los míos, pero luego cesaron y su boca se dirigió a un lugar diferente, mi cuello recibía estímulos que iban de lo más inocente a lo más sensual, yo sentía que deliraba porque juraría que sentía como mi blusa iba bajando por mis hombros pero……¡esperen! ¡Mi blusa estaba bajando por mis hombros!, sus manos cada vez iban ganando más terreno en la parte superior de mi cuerpo pero algo dentro de mí me decía que no debía continuar a pesar de que mi cuerpo pedía más

-Espera Eriol…-él se detuvo por un momento para mirarme a los ojos-creo que hacer esto no es buena idea

-¿Por qué?-parecía que me rogaba con los ojos dejarlo terminar su labor pero yo no iba a ser una mujer de una sola noche ¡no señor!

-Creo que deberíamos ir más lento

-Mmm…-pareció tener una batalla interna sobre seguir sus instintos o darme tiempo, yo esperaba que ganara el tiempo pero en lo que terminaba el dilema abroche los botones de mi blusa-vamos sakura solo un poquito

-No, yo no pienso ser otra en tu cama-él pareció sorprenderse mucho pero luego una sonrisa burlona se formo en sus labios

-Tu ni aunque quisieras podrías ser otra más-yo me sonroje tanto que el sillón rojo parecía rosa a comparación-porque tu eres especial-y después de decir esto como para cerrar el trato me dio un suave beso en los labios-pero esta bien, te esperare-yo sin pensarlo dos veces lo abracé lo más fuerte que mis brazos lo permitieron como una forma de agradecimiento silenciosa

-¿Por qué no me muestras el resto de la casa?

-De acuerdo-caminamos durante horas por los amplios pasillos de la mansión, él guiándome a través de cada puerta y yo siguiéndolo como una fiel turista, pero un sonido retumbante fue lo que provoco que el recorrido terminara

-Uf… ya es algo tarde-y era cierto ya eran las doce de la noche, es increíble que rápido pasaba el tiempo cuando estaba con el

-Si, creo que será difícil encontrar un taxi a esta hora- pero no pareció inmutarse y en vez de eso una sonrisa picara apareció en su rostro

-Porque no te quedas a dormir aquí

-Creo que sería una buena idea pero…

-Si si si lo se, pero esta bien si no quieres dormir conmigo lo entiendo-wow parecía leer mis pensamientos pero ya que lo hacía me ahorraba el dar explicaciones, puse ojos de cachorrito abandonado y como forma de respuesta recibí un beso en la frente, luego nos dirigimos hacía un cuarto, muy bonito por cierto, donde dormiría yo.

Cuando se cerro la puerta detrás de eriol quien acababa de retirarse a dormir busque algo cómodo para acostarme y encontré una batita color rosa con un listoncito que colgaba en medio, y unos encajes muy bonitos en uno de los roperos que estaban en el cuarto, me la puse y sorpresivamente me quedaba muy bien, me senté en la cama y luego recapitule todo lo que había pasado ese día, pero al llegar al incidente de la oficina muchas dudas me invadieron y lo peor era que tendría que enfrentar el hecho de que mi pasado no iba a desaparecer y que me gustara o no, no podía seguir abofeteando a cada persona que me dijera que me conocía, así que fuera como fuera investigaría lo que había pasado y porque. Pero lo haría mañana porque ahora el sueño era insoportable, me metí entre las sabanas de la cómoda cama y cerré los ojos, para que Morfeo me llevara en sus brazos.

Cuando volví a abrir los ojos me encontré con la sorpresa de que ¡no estaba en mi casa!, pero como era posible, ¿Qué había ocurrido? Me incorpore de la cama en donde me encontraba y comencé a caminar en círculos por toda la habitación hasta que por fin mi cerebro despertó y pude recordar en que lugar me encontraba, ¿que clase de cerebro tenía? De los que tardaban en reaccionar yo creo

-Sakura, ¿ya te haz despertado?-oí que alguien preguntaba detrás de la puerta

-Si-entonces la puerta se abrió y eriol apareció, con una gran sonrisa mañanera, que se desvaneció cuando abrió los ojos y me contemplo ahora con aquel brillo en los ojos

-Ese camisón te queda muy bien

-Uyyy lo tome prestado espero que no te moleste

-No es ninguna molestia-al tiempo que dijo esto se acerco lentamente a mí hasta que sin siquiera darme cuenta quedamos frente a frente y él en menos de un parpadeo me tomo por la cintura para darme un rápido pero tierno beso que amenazaba con volverse más intenso pero en ese momento se oyó una tocecita proveniente de detrás de eriol, lo cual provoco que abandonara mis labios y volteara a ver al dueño de la tocecita

-Señor, aquí esta su desayuno, tal y como usted lo ordeno

-Muchas gracias- él sujeto se retiro y eriol ya con una charola en las manos me indico sentarme en la mesa que estaba en la parte izquierda de la habitación

-Todo se ve delicioso

-Porque no pruebas la miel, es totalmente natural-y ¡era cierto! La miel sabía exquisita, parecía deslizarse por mi lengua haciendo que mis papilas gustativas saltaran de alegría, pasaron varios minutos y estábamos charlando sobre nuestros empleos cuando la puerta volvió a sonar

-Señor, lo buscan en la puerta-él se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió a la puerta

-Ya voy-lo voltee a ver desconcertada y él me regalo una hermosa sonrisa-vuelvo enseguida

Cuando termine de desayunar y al ver que eriol no regresaba saque mi ropa del cajón en donde la había metido y me la puse, luego saque mi celular y ví que tenía varios mensajes de voz, varios eran de kero y él último de mi oficina, ¿querrían sacarme del proyecto? Bueno, no importaba porque así ya no le vería la cara a ese tal Shaoran. Marque el número para revisar mis mensajes:

_Bueno, Señorita Kinomoto, la requiero en mi oficina mañana a las 11 de la mañana para tratar un asunto de suma importancia, espero sea puntual._

Mire el reloj de pared y me di cuenta de que eran las 9, tenía tiempo suficiente para ir a casa a buscar otra ropa y darme un baño, salí a buscar a eriol para despedirme pero la casa era más grande de lo que la recordaba así que tarde algún tiempo en encontrarlo, pero cuando al fin lo hice lo abrace por atrás para despedirme

-Me tengo que ir, te veo luego-estaba a punto de darle un beso en la mejilla cuando observe a la otra persona que se encontraba al otro lado de la puerta, me miraba con cierto rencor, pero sin importarme eso extendí la mano para saludarlo-Buenos días- pero como en la ocasión anterior él no me correspondió y en vez de eso me tomó del brazo y me jalo hacía él

-¡Te acostaste con el ¡-¡¡¡que!!! Me daban ganas de golpearlo de nuevo pero la noche anterior yo me había prometido averiguar el pasado antes de hacer cualquier cosa así que me contuve y solo me libre de su mano que hasta hacía unos segundos aprisionaba mi brazo

-Y ¿para que quiere saber?-frunció el ceño mucho más y sin que yo me diera cuenta tomó mi mano y me jalo hacía afuera-exijo una respuesta y ¡suélteme!-solo con la ayuda de eriol pude safarme de ese hombre

-Shaoran conversaremos otro día, por hoy será mejor que te vayas-el otro rió sarcásticamente

-Claro, y luego que…veo como me la quitas tu mi supuesto amigo

-Esto no lo tenía planeado, solo sucedió- pero el otro con ira en su mirar cerro los ojos y comenzó a decir un conjuro o algo parecido….nada bueno según mi experiencia; y en efecto después de que terminara eriol se redujo a un pequeño y lindo perrito color azul, se veía tan…tierno

-¡Que te sucede!-me agache para ver al indefenso animal y acariciar su cabeza, pero pronto fui interrumpida por un brazo que me hizo ponerme de pie

-Sakura, por favor reacciona, soy yo Shaoran-¿Qué quería que con esas palabras volviera a recordarlo o algo así? Yo ya desesperada y sintiendo lagrimas en los ojos deje escapar algunas

-No lo entiendes-alce la mirada-yo no te recuerdo ni a ti ni a nadie…lo único que tengo de mi pasado son a Kaho y a Kero y eso me duele mucho pero…-no pude continuar pues las lagrimas no me lo permitieron

-Pero ¿Qué te sucedió?-yo sin poder contestar caí de rodillas en el suelo mientras mis lagrimas hacían pequeños círculos de agua en el pavimento-Por favor no llores-y lentamente me tomo de una mano para que me levantara y una vez de pie me ofreció un pañuelo para que me limpiara las lagrimas, lo acepte y luego llore un rato más sobre su hombro.

Cuando al fin logre calmarme, lo mire a los ojos pero esta vez lo único que vi fue preocupación, tal vez el no era tan malo como parecía y solo quería que lo recordara

-Me vas a decir que te sucedió- preguntó al ver que yo estaba extraviada en mis pensamientos

-Pues…yo no recuerdo nada de mi pasado, es decir recuerdo que aparecí en el templo Tsukimine inconsciente y con algunas heridas no muy graves pero de ahí en fuera no se mucho…-entonces sentí que algo peludito se tallaba contra mi pierna y al buscar que era me encontré con el cachorrito azul, me agache y lo tome entre mis brazos-Podrías regresarlo a su estado normal

-Creo que así se ve mucho mejor-yo fruncí un poco el ceño-Esta bien, esta bien-y en menos de un minuto eriol apreció nuevamente junto a mi, lo abrace tan fuerte que casi lo dejo sin aire pero eso no me importo por que realmente había extrañado su voz en el tiempo en que había sido un perrito. Cuando me separe de él para darle las gracias a Li me encontré con la sorpresa de que había desaparecido.

Baje del coche de eriol y algo temerosa camine rumbo a la oficina de mi jefe, temía lo peor, por que aunque mi jefe era alguien pacifico no podía pasar por alto un show como el de ayer; no había podido ir a casa como lo había planeado por todo lo que había sucedido pero eriol muy amablemente me había prestado algo de ropa de una tal Nakuru que al parecer tenía la misma talla que yo, realmente tenía ropa hermosa y según me informo ella no estaba en casa por el momento por lo que no había podido darle las gracias.

Gire la perilla e instantáneamente entre a la oficina tratando de lucir serena y confiada aunque por dentro me estaba muriendo de miedo

-Señorita Kinomoto, siéntese por favor

-Si, claro-no me gustaba nadita toda la gentileza de mi jefe y menos el hecho de que me hubiera llamado pero que podía hacer, ¿esconderme debajo de la cama?

-Bueno como usted sabe en esta empresa no toleramos la falta de respeto y menos por parte de una empleada a un hombre tan importante para nosotros, porque lo sabe ¿verdad?

-Por supuesto, pero…-que iba a hacer descontarme algo de mi sueldo, sacarme del proyecto-lo que paso ayer fue por que

-Shhhh-antes de que pudiera continuar él me cayó-no me importa en que circunstancias se dio si no el hecho de que usted lo haya hecho

-Pero…

-No admitiré excusas-luego de eso deslizo una hoja hacía mi por el escritorio

-¿Qué…que es esto?

-Es su carta de despido

-¡¡¡¿¿¿QUEEE!!!???- creo que el grito se escucho en todo el edificio pero realmente esta situación lo ameritaba-Usted no puede…es decir yo…-no lograba hilar una sola frase

-Solo tiene que firmarlo, no le estoy pidiendo su aprobación

-Me niego a firmarlo, si ese hombre hizo esto yo lo arreglare, mañana…

-No, él me rogó que no lo hiciera pero usted falto a una de las políticas de la empresa y eso no lo tolerare- casi me caigo de la silla en la que estaba sentada al oír esto último, mi jefe a quien yo llegue a considerar mi amigo ¿Cómo me hacía esto? Él de quien yo no hubiera esperado algo así-por favor, no haga esto más difícil-de mala gana firme el maldito papel y tire la pluma al suelo para luego salir por donde había entrado con algunas lágrimas asomando por mis ojos

-Iré a desocupar mi oficina-cerré la puerta tan fuerte que el estruendo hizo que el suelo temblara bajo mis pies

Tome una cajita que me proporcionó mi secretaría (bueno ahora ex secretaria) y comencé a guardar todas mis cosas en ella, mi retrato, el reloj, las plumas, los peluches, los discos, y muchas otras cosas que había ido acumulando a lo largo de los años, años que había trabajado para este lugar.

Cuando al fin acabe de guardar todas mis cosas me parecía increíble como quedo la oficina, ya que se veía tan fría, salí de allí como a las seis de la tarde, no sin antes toparme con la sonrisa burlona y maligna de Frank, ¿sería esa la protección de la que hablaba? Pero él no había tenido nada que ver, entonces ¿a que se refería con protección?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -

El día había empezado mal y había terminado peor, bueno exceptuando que sakura seguía siendo tan dulce y tierna como antes y pensar que ahora su corazón le pertenecía a ese imbecil, porque lo del hechizo había quedado descartado totalmente ya que la misma sakura me había dicho que perdió la memoria, ahora tenía que investigar porque había pasado algo así, que había cambiado en el tiempo en que no había visto a mi querida sakura. Por otra parte ya tenía un poco de información gracias a la charla que había tenido con eriol…

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

_-Vine a buscar respuestas que supongo tu sabes y quiero que me contestes-él con un ademán me invitó a pasar cosa que yo por su puesto rechace sin pensarlo dos veces _

_-Muy bien, ¿Qué quieres saber?-era impresionante la serenidad de su rostro y aún más la sonrisa que tenía _

_-Primero ¿Por qué sakura no me reconoció? ¿La hechizaste? ¿Qué le paso? ¿Esta Kerberos con ella?-él me detuvo con un ademán _

_-Mira haciéndome tantas preguntas no llegaremos a ningún lado, mejor calmate y pregunta una por una_

_-De acuerdo ¿Hechizaste a Sakura?-él se hecho una carcajada y luego al parecer al comprobar que yo no estaba bromeando me miro serio_

_-En serio crees que se puede hechizar a alguien para que te quiera _

_-Claro que si, tu eres un gran mago, deberías saberlo_

_-Lo se pero para eso se necesita mucha magia _

_-Tú tienes mucha magia _

_-Eso es cierto pero te juro que no le he hecho nada a Sakura ¿acaso me crees capaz de hacerle algo así?_

_-Ja, viniendo de ti se puede esperar cualquier cosa-pero…reflexione un rato y ¿de que le serviría tenerla a su lado engañada? Si eriol nunca se había interesado seriamente en sakura… ni en ninguna otra chica-Bueno entonces ¿Qué le sucedió?_

_-Acaso no es obvio-si viera que no , mi mente estaba en blanco, puse una cara de despistado que hasta yo mismo note y fue entonces que él se dispuso a explicarme-bueno, en vista de que no sabes nada y sigues siendo tan perceptivo como siempre te lo explicare, lo que sucedió fue que Sakura perdió la memoria_

_-Entonces por eso me trato así-me rasque un poco la barbilla y comencé a hacer conjeturas sobre el asunto, pues no me gustaba para nada tener que sacarle la información a ese tipo-¿Cómo paso?_

_-Pues mira yo le prometí a Kerberos que no se lo diría a nadie, y nadie te incluye a ti-lo mire con rabia y estaba a punto de golpearlo cuando de pronto unas manos lo abrazaron por detrás seguidas de un voz que yo conocía muy bien…_

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

Después de eso ustedes conocen muy bien la historia pero el verla abrazando a eriol con tanto cariño había provocado en mí un sentimiento de vacío y rechazo, por eso había aprovechado que los dos estaban distraídos para escabullirme y no provocar la lastima de nadie. Necesitaba más información pero ¿Cómo conseguirla?, me estruje el cerebro buscando respuestas hasta que ya algo tarde una llegó a mi mente; satisfecho por haberla encontrado me dispuse a dormir para llevar a cabo el plan mañana.

Al día siguiente desperté muy temprano y me dirigí directamente al aeropuerto, al llegar ya todo lo que había organizado la noche anterior estaba listo, lo único que hice fue subirme al avión y disfrutar de mi viaje, veía por la ventanilla y me sentía realmente grande al ver a las pequeñas personas que caminaban por las líneas delgadas que eran ahora las calles, aunque viajaba constantemente en este transporte nunca dejaba de gustarme ver lo pequeñas que se veían las cosas desde esa altura.

Ya el sol estaba en lo más alto y yo iba recostado en mi asiento pensando en todo lo que haría al llegar a mi destino cuando de pronto una voz me saco de mis pensamientos

-Señor desea un poco de agua o refresco-mire a la causante de mi regreso a la realidad, era una mujer alta, cabello negro, tez blanca, ojos verdes y una sonrisa sin igual, una azafata para ser más exacto, pero una muy bonita

-Un vaso de agua, por favor-ella se desinclino y se dirigió hacia un carrito que yacía a unos cuantos metros, cuando regreso ya con mi pedido se inclino un poco para entregármelo y pude apreciar perfectamente sus ojos, se parecían tanto a los de……. _Sakura_

-Le sucede algo- fue hasta entonces que me di cuenta de que me le había quedado viendo como un idiota y ella estaba algo desconcertada

-No, es solo que usted me recuerda a alguien- ella amplio su sonrisa

-Eso me lo han dicho muchas veces

-NO!!! No, es cierto-me puse rojo como un jitomate, de solo pensar en lo que ella de seguro estaba pensando

-Bueno-después de decir esto se fue por donde había venido llevándose el carrito consigo; era curioso pero jamás había visto unos ojos tan parecidos a los de mi querida Sakura, por que de no ser porque ya la había encontrado hubiera necesitado a esa mujer aunque fuera solo para llenar un poco el vacío en mi corazón, no hubiera reemplazado al recuerdo de mi amada pero al menos sus ojos me darían esperanza de que estaba cerca de encontrar lo que tanto anhelaba; sin embargo ya la había encontrado y nada ni nadie impediría que la amara, y si era necesario la haría enamorarse de mi una vez más.

Al llegar a Tokio miles de recuerdos invadieron mis sentidos, sobre todo la torre de Tokio, en donde había salvado a sakura de esa malvada carta clow, me enorgullecía recordarlo.

Tome el tren que me llevaría a Tomoeda y al llegar a la estación indicada baje para encontrarme con que seguía siendo tan acogedor como antes, camine rumbo a mi destino y al llegar miles de recuerdos llegaron a mi pero uno en especial me hizo sonreír, podía volver a verme recargado sobre mi espada por el cansancio diciéndole a Sakura que me gustaba mucho, pero si ella me había dicho que yo también le gustaba ¿Por qué ahora era diferente? ¿no se suponía que el amor era más fuerte que todo? Cansado por el viaje me apoye en el árbol de cerezo que estaba en la entrada del Templo para descansar un poco

-Parece que tengo visitas, no es así Shaoran- gire un poco la cabeza para poder identificar a la persona que me hablaba y pude identificar perfectamente a mi ex profesora Kaho Misuki, se veía igual que cuando había dejado Tomoeda, era algo impresionante

-Si, quiero preguntarte algunas cosas

-¿Es sobre Sakura?- yo asentí y ella solo sonrió-Creo que haz venido al lugar equivocado

-Claro que no, yo se que tu recogiste a sakura después de que pasó lo que sea que haya pasado

-Eso es cierto pero ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo se algo?

-Porque en este mundo no existen las coincidencias, solo lo inevitable y no creo que haya sido una coincidencia que apareciera aquí, tú tienes algo que ver

-Eres muy inteligente, ven mañana y hablaremos-antes de que yo pudiera siquiera protestar ella se esfumo, sin siquiera decirme a que hora, esa mujer seguía pareciéndome poco confiable pero si quería obtener respuestas tendría que ser cauteloso con mis palabras….

- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --- -

Bueno eh aquí el capitulo numero cuatro, espero les haya gustado porque me costo mucho trabajo escribirlo, porque ya ven que incluí algunas cositas como el que despidieran a sakura ¿acaso creyeron que el golpe a Shaoran se iba a quedar impune? Pues no, y ahí están las consecuencias, por otra parte ¿Qué protección le brindaba Frank a Sakura? Porque laboral no era, bueno una vez aclarados estos puntos me despido y espero me digan si les gustó. D

**Para el próximo capi**

¿Le contara Kaho toda la verdad a Shaoran o simplemente lo dejara con más dudas de las que ya tiene?, y Sakura se pone las pilas buscando trabajo aunque sus esfuerzos no van muy bien por el momento, además nuestros personajes se reúnen para conversar pero ¿de que?


	5. el verdadero enemigo

**Recuerdos perdidos**

"**El verdadero enemigo"**

**Parte I**

Me pasee algunas horas por Tomoeda, hasta que llegue a un punto en el que no pude evitar detenerme ¿adivinan cual es?

para los que pensaron en la ex casa de los Kinomoto estaban en lo correcto, se veía tan _sola_, no había señales de que la hubieran vuelto a ocupar desde que ocurriera ese suceso que hasta ahora para mi era desconocido, podía ver perfectamente la ventana que asomaba en el techo por la cual yo había salido varias veces a causa de cierto hermano celoso a quien no quiero mencionar, todo parecía exactamente igual a ese entonces, a excepción de la vegetación que estaba tan crecida, aquel tiempo en el que Sakura y yo habíamos sido algo más que amigos, ese mágico tiempo en el que ella se había entregado completamente a mi y yo apreciaba cada detalle de ella como si fuera el ultimo en mi vida, recordaba cada llamada que habíamos compartido y en especial una…_la última_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - -

_Hace 9 años_

_-Hola habla Sakura Kinomoto _

_-Soy yo Shaoran_

_-¡¡¡Ahhh!!! Hola ¿Cómo haz estado? _

_-Pues estoy bien-conteste tan parco como siempre_

_-Ah ya veo ¿y tus hermanas?_

_-Siguen siendo muy molestas_

_-A ya veo ¿Y dime, no extrañas Tomoeda?_

_-Si mucho _

_-Yo te extraño a ti, sabes estas vacaciones mi padre me prometió llevarme a China de paseo _

_-¡En serio!_

_-Si, aunque por aquí no todo anda muy bien-las ultimas silabas habían sido casi un susurro pero aun así mi sentido de alerta me indicaba que algo andaba mal_

_-¿A que te refieres?_

_-¿Me escuchaste?_

_-Si, ahora dime que sucede _

_-No es nada solo son problemas con mi hermano, no quiere ir a China y eso me molesta mucho_

_-En serio, es solo eso, por que si es algo más tomo el primer avión a Japón _

_-No te preocupes, solo es eso-hubo una larga y silenciosa pausa y yo comenzaba a preocuparme e iba a insistir hasta que me dijera si había algo más cuando…-Shaoran…_

_-¿Si?_

_-Te amo-cielos realmente con esa palabrita sentía mariposas en el estomago _

_-Yo también te amo, y mucho-se escucho un golpe seco_

_-Me tengo que ir, Touya acaba de llegar_

_-De acuerdo, te hablo luego _

_-Bien, te veo en el verano_

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - --_

Había tachado cada día faltante para el verano hasta que solo uno se interponía entre la visita tan esperada y yo, esa noche inclusive no había podido dormir y en la mañana como impulsado por un resorte me había levantado, pero ella nunca llegó, llame a su casa y celular miles de veces pero nunca respondió, hasta llegue a pensar que ya no me amaba y se había conseguido otro novio.

- - - -- - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_-Hijo __debes comer algo _

_-No tengo hambre madre _

_-¿Qué te sucede?_

_-Pues…-dude un poco pues la comunicación entre ella y yo nunca había sido buena pero realmente necesitaba alguien que me diera un consejo-es que Sakura no contesta mis llamadas y tampoco eh sabido nada de ella, ¡debí saber que algo andaba mal!- golpee los puños contra la mesa_

_-No te preocupes tal vez solo se fue de vacaciones a otro sitio_

_-No madre, no me entiende, ella no es así, necesito ir a Japón- al decir esto último ella se levanto del lugar en el que estaba como para recuperar superioridad_

_-Creo que eso es imposible Shaoran, dentro de muy poco tomaras la presidencia de la empresa familiar y sería una irresponsabilidad irte ahora- en ese momento juro que odie como nunca a mi madre_

_-Pero esa empresa solo es una pantalla para cubrir al clan_

_-Sea lo que sea existe y funciona como cualquier otra empresa_

_-Lo se pero…_

_-Es mi última palabra-salió de la habitación dejándome aun más desesperado que antes_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - -

Bastantes veces intente escapar e ir a Japón pero siempre me atrapaban y cada vez los castigos eran más severos por lo que deje de insistir, unos años después la gran oportunidad de viajar se presentó y mi primer destino fue Tomoeda, pregunte a cada persona que vi pasar sobre los Kinomoto pero nadie sabia nada, era como si la tierra se los hubiera tragado.

Unos días después de mi infructuosa búsqueda tuve que abandonar Japón por algunos negocios que debía atender en España, pero eso no me desanimo para seguirla buscando en cualquier sitio.

Y al fin la encontré pero no había sido como yo lo esperaba…. Ni un poquito

Llegue a el único hotel en toda Tomoeda, no era muy lujoso pero al menos era un sitio calido y acogedor para pasar la noche.

-Habitación para uno, por favor

-Claro, pero que hace alguien tan lindo solo- mire a la recepcionista y no pude evitar una mirada algo triste

-Es lo mismo que yo me pregunto-Pareció notar mi mirada y fue entonces que dibujo una sonrisa en sus labios

-Ven, te invito un trago-abrí los ojos como platos (de cuando acá una mujer hacía eso)

-Pe…pero no tienes que trabajar

-Mi turno-sonó la campanita que estaba sobre la mesa-acaba de terminar ¡ven vamos!

No pude negarme a su ofrecimiento pues ella era bastante persuasiva así que la seguí por las calles de Tomoeda hasta que llegamos a un pequeño "bar"

-Te va a encantar este lugar

-Eso espero- dije al mismo tiempo que una pequeña gotita se formaba en mi nuca, en que maldito momento había aceptado la invitación

Cuando entramos el panorama triste y lúgubre lleno de borrachos y vomitados se desvaneció de mi mente al ver personas alegremente conversando al mismo tiempo que bebían algunos sorbos de su bebida, realmente esto no parecía un bar

-Es un lugar muy lindo

-Verdad que si, te lo dije-entonces nos acercamos a la barra y ella comenzó a conversar con el hombre que servía las bebidas, sin nada más que hacer me senté en uno de los banquitos cerca de la barra y observe a mi alrededor hasta que mis ojos dieron toda la vuelta al bar y regresaron al punto de partida, en donde me encontré con la muchacha que me había arrastrado hasta aquí, pero ahora ya no tenía la gorra del uniforme que le cubría la cara y su cabello caía suavemente sobre sus hombros, era algo rizado por lo que se formaban pequeñas onditas al llegar a las puntas; entonces volteó y me sonrió como diciendo "ten un poco de paciencia, tal vez consiga bebidas gratis", pero en esos pocos segundos que volteó pude apreciar perfectamente su rostro, era pálido, con uno o dos granitos, tenía la nariz como un pequeño piquito y sus labios tenían un color rosa pálido, pero lo que más llamo mi atención fueron sus ojos azules, parecían zafiros que iluminaron en un segundo la habitación e hicieron que todo pareciera más bello, inclusive el señor sentado en la barra que bebía vodka como compulsivo, inclusive…

-Oye, OYEEE!!! –fue entonces que reaccione

-¡¿Qué sucede!?

-Vaya, llevo horas llamándote, solo veías no se que embobado

-A si lo siento

-Bueno te decía que ¿Qué quieres de tomar?

-Quiero un Daiquiri

-Un daiquiri y una caipiriña-le grito al hombre detrás de la barra y luego tomo asiento junto a mi- te ves algo triste, ¿te sucede algo?

-Pues , todo me sucede-comencé a sacudir un poco mi pelo- oye ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Uy! Es cierto, olvide presentarme- extendió la mano- mi nombre es Ariasu, ¿Cuál es el tuyo?

-Mi nombre es Shaoran- estreche su mano contra la mía

-Muy bien Shaoran, aquí esta tu bebida. ¡Salud!- tome algunos sorbos del cóctel- entonces dime que te ha traído a Tomoeda

-Vine a investigar algunas cosas

-Ah ya veo, ¡si es sobre el robo yo no tuve nada que ver digan lo que digan, te juro que yo estaba por coincidencia y …!- sonreí un poco y me puse el dedo en los labios en señal de silencio

-No vengo por ese tipo de investigación

-.AAAhhh es un alivio, pero entonces que tipo de investigación-vaya si que era chismosita

-Vine para investigar el pasado de una chica

-Mmm

-Vivió aquí hace algún tiempo y luego ¡puf! desapareció

-No estarás hablando de…… el caso de los Kinomoto

-¡Si! ¿los conoces? O conocías

-No pero, su desaparición fue algo muy extraño, todo lo justificaron como un accidente automovilístico, la única sobreviviente fue la hija menor… sakura creo se llamaba

-¡Si!, ¿sabes algo más?

-Pues salió en los periódicos unas semanas después que fue adoptada por la dueña del templo pero de ahí en fuera nada más se supo, ahora ella debe tener más o menos mi edad, ¿Por qué te interesa tanto? Ya paso hace mucho

-Si pero, yo la amaba- oí que alguien se ahogaba y voltee a ver a Ariasu para comentarle pero ¡se estaba ahogando!, le di unas palmadas en la espalda y al fin regreso a la normalidad

-Entonces…-dijo aun con cierta tocecita- tu eras el Shaoran que ella mencionaba cuando la encontraron inconsciente

-¡Me mencionaba!

-Si, pero cuando despertó y le preguntaron quien era el chico a quien mencionaba ella no recordaba nada de su vida ni de nada

-Ya veo, esto es muy extraño

-Bueno si tu la amabas debe ser difícil que no te recuerde

-Si, bastante y lo peor es que esta saliendo con otro hombre

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

¡Ding! ¡Dong!

-¡Ya voy!

-Hola, ¿ya estas lista?

-Por supuesto

-Te ves lindisima

-Y tu muy apuesto- extendí el brazo para que ella lo tomara y yo pudiera escoltarla hasta el auto.

-Muchas gracias

-No es nada- conduje el auto hasta el lugar en donde sería nuestra cita. Baje del auto y abrí la puerta de mi acompañante, la cual bajo y se alisó un poco el vestido, estaba algo nerviosa aunque tratara de ocultarlo

-¿Te sucede algo?

-Eh n…no , no para nada ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- esa contestación había sido convincente hasta que una risita histérica se hizo presente y una gotita resbalo por mi nuca

-En serio

-Bueno es que- comenzó a jugar con sus dedos, como siempre que estaba nerviosa- nunca había venido a un lugar tan elegante

-No te preocupes, si estas conmigo nada malo pasara- entramos al lugar y llegamos con el señor que estaba en la entrada

-¿Tiene reservación?

-Si, Eriol Giragisawa

-Oh!! Por supuesto señor, por aquí-era increíble la amabilidad de la gente cuando sabían que podías dejar buenas propinas- esta es su mesa, tal y como la ordeno

-Gracias-nos sentamos y el hombre llamó a un mesero; que resultó ser mesera. Cuando esta se hubo retirado Sakura hojeaba el menú mientras yo no podía dejar de observarla, era como si una luz de alegría irradiara de ella, pero ¿Qué me pasaba acaso ella me …? No, no podía ser aquella noche en que se quedo en mi casa yo solo pretendía divertirme un poco pues hacía mucho no tenía una chica formal, de seguro era por que ella casi nunca usaba vestido, si eso debía ser, DEBIA SER ESO

-Erio…eriol- volví a la realidad pero me encontré con un par de esmeraldas que me miraban fijamente

-¿Qué sucede?-recargo su mejilla en una de sus manos

-¿En que piensas?

-Pues en lo bonita que te ves esta noche- sus mejillas se tornaron de un color rojo y en seguida volteo a ver cualquier otra cosa, mientras yo contemplaba cada detalle de su rostro, sus labios, sus ojos, su nariz, sus mejillas, su…

-¿Qué desean ordenar?- no había visto a la señorita llegar hasta la mesa, vaya que distraído era

-Yo pediré el pato en salsa agridulce

-Y yo el pollo con especias

-Muy buena elección- y después de acabar de tomar la orden la mesera se inclino un poco para recoger la carta de sakura y minutos después la mía pero al hacerlo su uniforme un tanto escotado me dio una perfecta apreciación de sus…atributos, que por cierto no estaban nada mal, pero no pude evitar el ver la cara que había puesto Sakura acaso ¿estaba celosa?; La mesera se retiro y entonces me quede solo con mi acompañante, quien aun lucía ese gesto tan infantil, el cual por cierto le quedaba muy bien, en su rostro lo cual me hizo sonreír algo burlonamente

-¿Siempre te pasan estas cosas?- a que se refería, a que la mesera fuera más atrevida de lo normal o a que yo no ignorara a las demás mujeres

-Pues normalmente

-¡Eriol! Pero tu no…-parecía que se sentía herida por lo que cambie mi tono burlón por uno más reconfortante

-No, yo a la única mujer que veo y quiero es a ti- tome su barbilla y alce su rostro lentamente mientras sus ojos se iban iluminando con la luz de las velas, cuando al fin vi su rostro completamente algo en mi interior se despertó y de pronto unas ganas inmensas de besar aquellos labios se apoderaron de mi; retire mi mano de su rostro inmediatamente

-¿Te sucede algo?

-No es solo que sentí vibrar mi celular- era un gran mentiroso pero una mentirita piadosa no le hacía mal a nadie ¿o si?, que era eso que acababa de sentir hacía algunos segundos…

-Aquí están sus platillos- salvado por la mesera…, en esos momentos estaba profundamente agradecido con ella por lo que cuando se retiro y me guiño el ojo (descaradamente) yo le regale una sonrisa y ella por embobarse casi choca con otra mesera, mi sonrisa burlona se hizo presente pero se borro en el instante en el que sentí un fuerte dolor en mi pierna

-¡Auch! ¿Y eso porque?

-Tu sabes- yo no quise seguir la discusión, pues bien sabía mi pecado, así que cambie el tema de conversación. Cuando salimos del restaurante pase a dejar a Sakura a su departamento

-Gracias por traerme, ¿quieres pasar?

-No, ahora estoy muy cansado

-Bueno, lo pospondremos para otra ocasión

-Me parece estupendo- realmente me hubiera gustado pasar al departamento pero en esos momentos mi cabeza era un lío y yo no pensaba enredarlo más.-nos vemos mañana

-¡ya se! ¿Por qué no vienes a desayunar?, tengo algunas recetas que no he practicado

-Si no es mucha molestia

-Tu sabes que no- luego de eso se acerco mucho más a mi y recibí un rápido beso antes de que se bajara del carro y entrara en el edificio. ¡Realmente tenía que averiguar que me sucedía o me volvería loco! De eso estaba seguro.

Espere que entrara al edificio para arrancar he irme a mi casa, cuando llegue Ruby como siempre me atosigo con preguntas pero yo al igual que siempre no respondí ninguna y me encerré en mi habitación.

Extrañamente me sentía muy feliz

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Me había levantado muy temprano ese día pues con la información que había recopilado ayer mi cabeza estaba a punto de explotar, no entendía nada, así que salí a tomar aire por las calles del lugar; iba pasando por una de las calles principales cuando de pronto ví algo, bueno más bien alguien que me sorprendió mucho

-¿Sakura?- ella estaba viendo fijamente la puerta de una casa, parecía confundida

-¿Señor Li?- se acerco un poco a mi y por alguna razón comenzó a mirar hacía todos lados- ¿donde estamos?

-¡¡Queee!!! ¿Cómo que no sabes donde estamos?

-S..s..si, bueno yo estaba durmiendo en mi casa y hoy abrí los ojos y me encontré aquí, se me hace familiar pero…- yo comencé a reír

-Se te hace conocido porque es Tomoeda

-¡pero como pude… si yo!!!!!- lo más raro era que estaba parada enfrente de su antigua casa, sin siquiera reconocerla, realmente había perdido la memoria y eso me desilusionaba aun más

-Es algo extraño ¿no? Pero después de todo usted tiene poderes mágicos ¿o me equivoco?

-¿Co…como sabe eso usted?

-Yo se muchas cosas sobre ti, porque te conocí en el pasado

-¡Es cierto!, escuche señor Li, lamento haberlo tratado mal pero es que todo mi pasado parece querer volver ahora y…

-De acuerdo, no se preocupe pero dígame Shaoran por favor- una sonrisita invadió su semblante

-Me temo que aunque lo haya conocido antes por ahora no me siento en la confianza como para llamarlo así

-Entonces solo dime Li, el "señor" me hace sentir viejo

-Si eso quiere, aceptó, tu puedes decirme sakura

-Esta bien, sakura

-¿Y a donde te diriges?

-Voy rumbo al templo Tsukimine, iré a ver a la dueña

-¿Te puedo acompañar? Yo también quiero ver a Kaho

-Es cierto, me entere de que ella te recogió después del accidente

-Recogió se oye muy feo, más bien me adopto

-Tienes razón- caminamos juntos rumbo al templo y platicamos sobre nuestras vidas en el camino. Cuando llegamos a nuestro destino la dueña ya nos esperaba y con una sonrisa nos hizo pasar

-Sakura

-¿si?

-Oye, ¿Qué te sucedió?- aunque yo sabía la respuesta quería saberlo de sus labios

-Pues veras, tuvimos mi familia y yo un accidente automovilístico y…-algunas lagrimas resbalaron por su rostro-toda mi familia murió menos yo… solo perdí la memoria, aunque me hubiera gustado morir también

-¡No digas eso!, siento mucho lo que paso pero por alguna razón tu sigues aquí con nosotros ¿no lo crees?

-Tal vez, pero sabes…-comenzó a decir mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas-eso fue lo que me dijeron, pero en mi corazón siento que eso no es verdad, no se porque, debe ser mi imaginación- podía ser su imaginación pero y si no, ahora otra duda surgía en mi mente, porque nadie me había dicho nada cuando hacía ya varios años había preguntado por los kinomoto

-Me da mucho gusto que los dos estén aquí, sakura por que no te cambias de ropa, hay alguna de la que ya no me queda en un armario en aquel cuarto- sakura salió de la habitación rumbo al lugar que Misuki le había indicado

-Ahora si, aclarare tus dudas

-Pero no quiero que me vayas a contar la historia del accidente y todo eso, porque yo se que eso no es verdad

-Eres tan listo como te recuerdo, pero de todas formas no pensaba contártela, yo te diré la verdad- entonces alguien toco la puerta y ella fue a abrir

-Ya estoy aquí, gracias por llamarme no sabes que susto me di al no encontrarla en su departamento

-Supongo que lo que vamos a conversar hoy te interesa, por eso te llame- ¿con quien estaría hablando? Me era difícil reconocer la voz

Cuando al fin regreso al lugar donde yo me encontraba al fin pude ver al dueño de la voz pero…

Era _eriol_, que desagradable

-Voy por un poco de té en seguida regreso- y volvió a irse dejándome solo con el ojiazul

-Que sorpresa encontrarte por aquí Li

-Lo mismo digo aunque yo se que tu solo viniste por ella

-Pues hay un poco de verdad en eso pero también vine por que Kaho me llamo

-Eres un maldito, ¿como pudiste robarme a sakura?

-Yo no te la robe, ella quiso estar conmigo

-Se suponía que eras mi amigo

-Li, li, li, ella ahora me quiere a mi, y tarde o temprano te darás cuenta de eso

-Ella no será para ti-dije entre dientes ya exasperado por la situación y sabiendo que lo que el decía era la verdad, entonces se oyó el sonido de una puerta al abrirse y de ella salió sakura ya vestida no con su pijama si no con otra ropa que la hacía lucir…bellísima

-¡¡Eriol!!! Que sorpresa, ¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí?

-Digamos que un pajarito me lo dijo- luego de esto sakura lo abrazó y le dio un beso, a mi aquello me parecía repulsivo, por lo que me voltee

-Veo que ya están todos- Al mismo tiempo todos volteamos a ver a la dueña de la voz y asentimos mientras Kerberos salía de detrás de ella

-¡¡¡Kero!!! Tu también viniste-la bestiecita se acerco y le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro

-No te podía dejar sola, además Kaho me ofreció ¡¡muchos dulces!!- a todos se nos formo una gotita en la nuca, pero pronto la situación se torno mucho más seria

-Eriol, por favor- Kaho vio a sakura y le sonrió

-Si- y con un chasquido de dedos la joven cayó inconsciente al suelo, yo corrí para ayudarla

-¡Sakura! ¿Qué te sucede?

-Descuida Li, no le pasa nada malo, pero si esta ella no les puedo contar las cosas- todos sabían menos yo y eso me molestaba y MUCHO

-De acuerdo- regrese a sentarme a mi lugar pero con una mirada rencorosa

-Eriol, por favor llevala al cuarto

-si, en seguida regresó- yo en verdad estaba furibundo ¿Cómo era posible que el la cargara?, cuando al fin regresó todos guardamos silenció y Misuki dejo en la mesa el té que estaba bebiendo

-Muy bien, esto fue lo que en verdad pasó…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - -

**Notas de la autora**

Ahora si los dejo en suspenso, pero es que me pareció más cómodo dividir el capi en dos partes, así les dejó otras dudas que no quería resolver en uno solo.

Sobre lo que les va a contar pues cuando se refieren a la verdad es realmente la verdad, ahora si ya vamos a avanzar más en la historia.

Espero les haya gustado y muchas muchas gracias a las personas que siguen dejando reviews y a las que no dejan, por favor, aunque sea díganme si voy bien o de plano no les gusta la historia ¿si?, bueno espero dejen sus reviews.

Bueno sin más que decir me despido

Hasta el próximo capitulo )


	6. el verdadero enemigo parte II

Recuerdos perdidos

**Recuerdos perdidos**

"**El verdadero enemigo"**

**Parte II**

-Eriol, por favor- Kaho vio a sakura y le sonrió

-Si- y con un chasquido de dedos la joven cayó inconsciente al suelo, yo corrí para ayudarla

-¡Sakura! ¿Qué te sucede?

-Descuida Li, no le pasa nada malo, pero si esta ella no les puedo contar las cosas- todos sabían menos yo y eso me molestaba y MUCHO

-De acuerdo- regrese a sentarme a mi lugar pero con una mirada rencorosa

-Eriol, por favor llevala al cuarto

-si, en seguida regreso- yo en verdad estaba furibundo ¿Cómo era posible que el la cargara?, cuando al fin regresó todos guardamos silenció y Misuki dejo en la mesa el té que estaba bebiendo

-Muy bien, esto fue lo que en verdad pasó…-hubo un corto silencio, como si estuviera meditando si decirnos o no, hasta que al fin habló- después de que todo lo de las cartas terminara hubo una época de mucha tranquilidad, _sakura estaba tan feliz_, pero un día vino al templo a visitarme, estuvimos charlando un buen rato hasta que ya algo tarde se fue, en el camino le pareció oír un ruido proveniente de una esquina, así que fue a ver de que se trataba, cuando llego a la esquina vio a un anciano al parecer vagabundo que estaba siendo atacado por una pandilla de ladrones, ella al no poder soportar ver esto corrió a ayudarlo, por supuesto tuvo que usar magia…- de nuevo volvió a guardar silencio y una lagrima resbaló por su mejilla

-Cuando al fin acabo con los rufianes-continuo kerberos- el anciano le agradeció mucho, incluso la alabó, Sakura por supuesto se sonrojo y se puso nerviosa; pero al mismo tiempo le dio mucha pena por ese pobre anciano que no tenía a nadie, lo se porque su mirada se torno triste y apagada, pero pronto se ilumino y saco de la bolsa de su pantalón un caramelo y se lo regalo,_ el anciano se puso tan contento_…-parecía como si kerberos hablara y viviera de nuevo aquellos momentos, debía ser una sensación terrible- Durante las semanas siguientes sakura visito al anciano después de la escuela, de vez en cuando le llevaba un regalo o algo significativo, aunque el siempre decía que su compañía era lo único que necesitaba, un día sakura le pregunto una duda que había tenido desde que lo conoció, aún recuerdo perfectamente aquella conversación…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Algunos años atrás…_

_-Señor Ashida, le puedo preguntar algo_

_-Claro, lo que quieras, ya sabes que tu eres mi angelito_

_-¿Por qué aquella vez que lo salve, usted…parecía conocer muy bien la magia? Es decir porque no se asusto o algo así como la gente normal_

_-Mi querida niña… es que yo también poseo magia _

_-¿¿Que?? ¡entonces porque no se defendió ese día que lo atacaron!_

_-Porque yo no soy un gran mago y solo puedo hacer magia con mi báculo y ese día me lo arrebataron _

_-Ah ya veo, ¡que bueno que llegue ese día!_

_-Si, en verdad te sigo muy agradecido por lo que hiciste y haces por mi _

_-Ay, no es para tanto_

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

-Se hicieron grandes amigos incluso llego a considerarlo parte de su familia hasta que un día simplemente desapareció. Sakura se puso muy triste por su desaparición pero no le duro mucho…

-¿Alguien quiere más té?- interrumpió Kaho tal vez para liberar un poco la tensión

-Yo quiero un poco más- eriol parecía relajado pero yo estaba de lo más nervioso, hasta ahora todo parecía muy bien en la historia, ¿acaso la tragedia seria la desaparición del anciano?

-Kaho, podrías continuar, es que esto de contar la historia ya me dio hambre

-Por supuesto Kerberos, bueno como les estaba diciendo el guardián de las cartas, sakura estaba muy triste, pero mas o menos un mes después Ashida se presento en la casa de los Kinomoto, la pequeña se puso muy feliz y corrió a abrazarlo, esa noche se quedo a cenar en casa de sakura; al día siguiente cuando ella iba camino a la escuela una fuerza maligna la ataco, por supuesto acabo con esta en pocos minutos pero el descubrir al atacante fue un golpe duro para ella

- - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - -

_-¿Por qué señor Ashida?_

_-Sabes pequeña, cuando te conocí yo no era un gran mago pero el mes pasado conocí a un mago muy poderoso llamado Feng, el me enseño como ser más poderoso _

_-¡Pero el usa magia negra!_

_-¡Exacto! Esa es la magia más poderosa que puedas encontrar y ahora yo la poseo_

_-Pero esta prohibido practicarla y ¿si ya la tienes porque me atacas?_

_-Porque deseo las cartas clow, imagina todo lo que podría hacer si las tuviera en mi poder, las transformaría con magia y serían el triple de poderosas, por favor entrégamelas por las buenas_

-¡No! Yo nunca te las daré, ni tampoco a kero y a Yue

-Pues entonces desde ahora te declaro mi enemiga Sakura Kinomoto

-Pe…pero yo…yo te ayude, soy tu pequeña ¿Por qué me haces esto?

-No haz oído eso de que el poder corrompe, pues creo que yo ya estoy muy corrompido

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -- - -

-Comenzaron a aparecer sucesos extraños en Tomoeda y cada vez más gente inocente moría a causa de ellos, Sakura luchaba por detenerlos pero ustedes saben que la magia negra usa muchas artimañas para vencer a sus oponentes, ella se debilitaba cada vez más pero aun así no se daba por vencida. Hasta que un verano hubo una batalla en la que sakura casi vence a Ashida pero desgraciadamente no lo logro; este por cobarde hizo una ultima jugada que sabía desarmaría a sakura, la reto a una ultima batalla frente a su casa y ella acepto, pero…- de nuevo algunas lagrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas, de seguro lo peor estaba por venir – el muy cobarde en vez de jugar limpio mando a sus sirvientes a matar a la familia de sakura y lo peor fue que ella a pesar de haberlo presenciado no pudo hacer nada…

-¡¿QUEEE??

-Si, estaba devastada, como el viejo le había lanzado un conjuro inmovilizador ella solo pudo ver como poco a poco iban sucumbiendo sus seres queridos frente a sus ojos. Estaba aterrada, por lo que saco las cartas de su bolsillo y se las extendió a Ashida para que las tomara pero Kerberos intervino y se la llevo en su lomo de ese lugar, por supuesto el juro buscarla y arrebatarle las cartas pero hasta ahora no la a encontrado.

-Entonces Kerberos la trajo hasta aquí ¿no es así?

-Si, estaba tan…mal, no paraba de llorar y varias veces la encontré queriendo suicidarse, los dos estábamos desesperados no sabíamos que hacer, ya ni siquiera quería usar magia, decía que era la culpable de todo lo que había sucedido, hasta que un día tomamos una decisión….borraríamos su memoria por su bien, fuimos una tarde frente al espejo del templo y ahí realice el conjuro, fue difícil convencerla de que lo que decían los periódicos era real pues no pude borrar la parte del subconsciente pero al fin la convencí y sobre como llego aquí pues nunca le conté exactamente.

-Aquel verano debió ser- casi para mi susurre esas palabras, seguro era el mismo verano en que ya no había sabido nada mas de ella

-¿Y Tomoyo nunca mas regreso?

-No, nunca supimos nada más de ella, es una lastima tal vez ella hubiera podido ayudar a sakura en esos momentos difíciles- eriol se quedo pensativo y no volvió a preguntar nada

-Tendremos que estar atentos, por si ese tal Ashida quiere volver

-Si, por eso es que les conté todo, para que ayuden a Sakura, yo solo tengo magia espiritual y eso no es de gran utilidad en una batalla pero ustedes… ¿la protegerán?

-Si- contestamos al mismo tiempo lo cual provoco una leve sonrisa en la dueña del templo

-Eriol, será mejor que despiertes a la bella durmiente-él se levanto y se dirigió a la habitación donde se encontraba ella dejándonos a Kaho y a mi solos.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - -- - - -- - - -- - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - --

_-¿En que lugar me encuentro?_

_-Estas en un sueño, conmigo, no tienes de que preocuparte_

_-¿Un sueño?_

_-Así es_

_-Y ¿Quién es usted?_

_-Digamos que soy un viejo amigo ja,ja,ja,ja…_

_-Tu, ¿Qué quieres de mi?, ya van varias ocasiones que te veo _

_-Solo quiero ayudarte, recuerda que soy tu amigo_

_-¿ayudarme a que?  
-A liberarte de esa enorme carga que llevas en tu corazón y en tu persona_

_-No comprendo ¿de que esta hablando?_

_-Pronto lo sabrás mi pequeña…pronto_

_-_Sakura…sakura

-Que??

-Vaya hasta que despiertas, ¿tenías una pesadilla?

-Creo que si pero ¿Qué sucedió?

-Estábamos conversando cuando de pronto te desmayaste, nos asustamos mucho

-¿Volvió a suceder?, realmente lo siento

-No te preocupes, mejor ven, vamos a donde están los demás- yo estaba aterrada por el extraño sueño que había tenido así que en vez de caminar detrás de él rumbo a donde íbamos tome su mano, el volteo para ver que sucedía pero cuando lo hizo y vio caer unas lagrimas de mi rostro me abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, yo hice lo mismo como si mi vida dependiera de eso.

Cuando al fin las lagrimas cesaron me aparte un poco de él.

-¿Qué te sucedió, porque llorabas?

-Es que tuve un sueño muy aterrador, parecía muy real- acerco su mano a mi rostro y limpio un poco mis ojos que aun tenían pequeñas lagrimas

-Los sueños son solo eso, sueños, luego me lo contaras ¿si?

-Si

-Ahora vayamos a comer fuera, ya es algo tarde y mi estomago esta vacío

-Nada de eso, yo cocinare el día de hoy, bueno si Kaho me lo permite

-Pues vamos a preguntarle- iba a comenzar mi trayecto hacía el salón contiguo cuando sentí que estaba siendo cargada por el

-¿Qué haces?

-No permitiré que camines hasta que estés del todo bien- me sonroje un poco y le di un beso en la mejilla

-Gracias- susurre en su oído

Cuando al fin llegamos a nuestro destino me bajo cuidadosamente y pude observar a los ahí presentes, estaba Kaho sirviendo un poco de té, Kero comiendo algunos dulces y Li como siempre con el ceño fruncido y una cara que daba miedo

-Vaya hasta que despiertas bella durmiente

-¡¡Kero!! Sabes que no era mi intención desmayarme

-De todas formas tardaste mucho en salir del cuarto ¿Qué estaban haciendo?

-Na…nada- me puse del color de un tomate y eriol solo sonrió un poco (como era posible que mantuviera la calma y mas con esas preguntas)

-Tengo hambre, creo que iré a comer algo- Li parecía molesto pero gracias a él Kero había dejado de fastidiar

-Espera Li, yo cocinare algo, ¿Puedo Kaho?

-Claro que si, pero no te molestes, hay un negocio de comida aquí cerca podríamos…

-Nada de eso hoy yo cocinare algo delicioso- me acerque a Li quien tenía la cabeza agachada desde hacía rato- ¿A ti que te parece?- alzó la mirada pero por alguna extraña razón solo me miro fijamente y no contesto nada hasta después de un rato

-Me parece… bien

-¡Perfecto! Entonces cocinare algo delicioso- tome a eriol de la mano y lo lleve a la cocina conmigo, abrí el refrigerador y vi lo que había

-¿Por qué no solo pedimos comida?

-Porque eso le quitaría toda la diversión- el me miro algo extraño pero luego alzo los hombros

-y ¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Pues hay pescado, creo que haré sushi, hace mucho que no cómo uno hecho en casa

-Tienes razón-me detuve un momento y lo mire un rato

-Eriol…¿puedo quitarte los lentes?- le sorprendió un poco pero terminó aceptando, tome las patitas de estos entre mis dedos y los fui retirando poco a poco era como descubrir un tesoro tras ese cristal- tienes unos hermosos ojos

-Tu también, los tuyos son como dos esmeraldas que iluminan todo a su alrededor- mis mejillas se encendieron, pero mi confusión regresó ¿Por qué había besado aquella noche a eriol? ¿Qué sentía por él? ¿era amor?

-Sakura… quiero que sepas que yo siempre voy a estar ahí para protegerte

-Muchas gracias- se veía tan tierno diciendo esas cosas que no pude resistir más y junto con un abrazó le di un corto pero dulce beso.

-¡Vamos a trabajar!

- - - - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - -- - - - - - - - -- -- - -- - - - - --

-¿Por qué estas tan feliz?- Kaho no había dejado de sonreír desde que sakura había despertado y eso no me tenía muy contento sobre todo si era por el motivo que yo tenía en mente.- ¿es porque esos dos están juntos?

-No

-¿Entonces?

-Es porque volví a ver a mi pequeña sakura aunque el que estén juntos no me desagrada para nada, pero a ti si verdad

-Claro, la estuve buscando tanto tiempo y ahora que al fin la he encontrado esa reencarnación me la arrebata- golpee la mesa con el puño

-Pero sakura no es ningún objeto, ella no te pertenece

-Lo se pero a pesar de que hacía mucho que no la veía y que no me recuerda yo… aún siento algo por ella y no soportó la idea de que haya sufrido tanto y yo no pude ayudarla- puse mi cabeza entre mis manos y jale mis cabellos ¡realmente estaba desesperado!

-Te comprendo pero si en verdad la amas debes dejarla ir

-Eso dicen pero…¡no puedo!- jale aun mas mis cabellos

-Escucha creo que deberías calmarte, yo se que la respuesta esta en tu interior

-¿Cuál respuesta?

-Tu sabes que respuesta, hasta ahora solo haz usado tu cabeza pero necesitas escuchar a tu corazón- talvez tenía razón pero…

-Creo que saldré a tomar un poco de aire- salí del salón y me senté debajo del enorme árbol de cerezo, cerré los ojos un rato y a mi mente vino el recuerdo de aquel maravilloso día en el que gracias a este árbol había estado a solas con ella conversando simplemente como personas sin el deber que teníamos asignado…

-_Sakura…_

_-_Si- abrí los ojos y frente a mi estaba ella, sonriendo

-¿Sakura?- grite

-¿Qué pasa Li?

-N…no nada

-Vine a decirte que ya esta lista la comida

-A si- sentía como mi corazón latía con rapidez, ella estaba tan cerca que casi escuchaba su respiración

-Bueno entonces te esperamos allá adentro- estaba hincada y al intentarse poner de pie callo estrepitosamente al suelo, seguía siendo igual de distraída

-Auch!!- se sentó en el pasto y tallo su espalda, me dieron ganas de reírme y así lo hice lo cual provoco en ella un lindo sonrojo

-¿estas bien?- dije aun con un poco de risa atorada

-si, eso creo pero…- pensé que iba a decir no te burles o algo así pero en vez de eso…- ¡ESTAS SONRIENDO! Sabes te ves mucho mejor así

-¿Qué? No… es que yo- no sabía que decir,

-Cuando no tienes el ceño fruncido y eres alegre realmente eres otra persona Li- Mis mejillas comenzaron a arder y ella se percató de esto porque una sonrisa parte burlona y parte amigable hizo presencia en su rostro

-Ven, vamos a comer- me levante del lugar en donde estaba y me encamine hacía el templo

-Li, espera- voltee para esperarla pero ella no se movía de su sitio

-¿Qué sucede?

-Quería preguntarte… ¿Cómo te conocí?- la pregunta me sorprendió, porque ¡acaso nadie le había contado de mi!

-Pues mira, creo que es mejor que no lo sepas…

-Vamos, no creo que haya sido tan malo- me indico un lugar cerca de ella para sentarme y yo viendo la oportunidad de platicar un rato con ella acepte

-Bueno, tu estabas recolectando las cartas cuando…- le estaba contando todo cuando la voz de alguien me saco de mis recuerdos

-Oigan!! La comida ya esta servida, vengan o no les tocara- voltee a ver al dueño de la voz y era… eriol

-Ya vamos- sakura se puso de pie y me extendió la mano para ayudarme, la cual tome para impulsarme- ¿me seguirás contando después?

-Claro que si- y nos dirigimos a donde se encontraba eriol, cuando pase cerca de él no pude evitar notar cierta mirada acusadora lo cual me hizo sentir mmm como decirlo… satisfecho

Luego de acabar de comer los tres nos despedimos de Misuki y regresamos a casa en el auto de ese desagradable sujeto, pero que más podía hacer ¿ir a pie?

- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - -- - - -- -- - - -- - - -- - - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - - --

Me dolían los pies y estaba totalmente exhausta pero necesitaba hacer esto, realmente lo necesitaba…

-Buenos tardes

-Buenas tardes, vengo por lo del anuncio del periódico

-Si, podría esperar allí

-Claro- llevaba varios días buscando empleo pero en ninguno me habían aceptado por una u otra razón, esto de ser publicista y perder un empleo era duro, a este paso acabaría trabajando en una gasolinera despachando a los autos

-Pase por favor- me dirigí a la oficina principal

-Buenas tardes

-Tome asiento por favor, señorita Kimonoto

-Es Kinomoto

-Oh, tiene razón, lo siento- acaso este hombre no sabía leer, por dios

-Bueno, veo que usted ya tiene cierta experiencia y estudio en una buena universidad

-Si así es- La entrevista transcurrió normalmente, y termino igual que siempre

-Muy bien, nosotros la llamaremos…- salí de la oficina, con un mal presentimiento que se hizo real en cuanto escuche a la recepcionista que hablaba con una mujer al parecer trabajadora de ahí

-Si, escuche que ayer decidieron de quien va a ser el puesto vacante

-En serio, entonces ¿para que son las entrevistas de hoy?

-No lo se, tal vez para no trabajar y tener una excusa- las dos se rieron al mismo tiempo, realmente esperaba que me contrataran en este lugar pero habiendo escuchado lo que escuche toda esperanza se había ido al caño.

Iba caminando en la acera decepcionada y enojada, ¿con quien? No lo se, tal vez conmigo misma, por que todos esos años estudiando en la mejor universidad de Tokio ahora no servían de nada, era como ser aplastada por la cruel y dura realidad, mi primer empleo lo había conseguido fácilmente gracias a que necesitaban gente joven pero ahora que no era tan joven… las cosas se volvían realmente difíciles

Alce un poco la vista para ver al sol ocultarse cuando frente a mi vi aquella cafetería en donde había encontrado antes a alguien confiable y amable, tal vez hoy tendría tiempo para charlar; sin pensarlo dos veces entre en el establecimiento y oí una vez más la campanilla sonar…

-Que milagro que vengas por aquí

-Tomás, esto… ¿tendrás tiempo para charlar?

-claro, pero antes ¿un capuchino?

-Por supuesto- nos sentamos en una mesa cerca de la ventana que daba a la avenida principal- y ¿Qué sucede?

-No es nada en especial es solo que me dieron ganas de verte, desde lo del incidente pues ya no te había visto

-Ese día nos divertimos mucho, por cierto como esta tu trabajo ¿no te regañaron ese día?

-No, para nada pero…- mi mirada se torno triste, en verdad extrañaba mi trabajo- de todas formas me despidieron- el se asombro

-Pero ¿Por qué?

-Me crees si te digo que golpee a un cliente

-No, tu eres muy dulce para hacer eso

-Pues no te creas- le dije mientras cerraba mi puño y se lo enseñaba

-Y ahora en que trabajas ¿ya conseguiste empleo?

-No, aun no- mi voz sonó melancólica más de lo que yo hubiera querido

-Ya veras que todo va a estar bien- tomo mi barbilla y me vio directamente a los ojos mientras sonreía

-Si, tienes razón- baje la cabeza y tome un poco de café

-Y tu ¿Qué tal va la cafetería?

-Pues muy bien aunque últimamente se llena más de lo normal

-Eso es bueno- ahora era mi turno de sonreír, platicamos un rato más de cosas de la vida y que nos habían pasado cuando de pronto se puso de pie y dio un corto aplauso

-¡Lo tengo! Porque no trabajas aquí en lo que encuentras otro empleo- su idea me sorprendió mucho pero a la vez no me parecía tan mala

-Pe..pero ¿en verdad tienes vacantes?

-Claro, como ya te he dicho últimamente llega mucha gente y otro par de manos no me vendría nada mal- sin sentirlo si quiera le di un abrazo

-Gracias, gracias, gracias

-Esta bien, no es nada- cuando lo solté me sonrió y que encantadora sonrisa tenía pero… oí la puerta cerrarse y al mirar a mi alrededor ¡todo estaba vacío! ¿acaso era tan tarde?

-Uy creo que ya se me hizo algo tarde- miro su reloj

-Tienes razón, será mejor que comience a recoger todo

-Si, bueno te veo… ¿Cuándo empiezo?

-Pasado mañana, no lo olvides

-Bien- y salí de ahí a toda prisa porque Kero debía estar preocupado. Para mi desgracia no paso ningún taxi en los 15 minutos que estuve parada frente al café por lo que tuve que caminar hasta encontrar uno, pero la calle estaba desierta, me pare un rato para llamar uno por celular pero entonces escuche un grito…

-¡¡Auxilio!! ¡alguien por favor!- no dude ni un segundo y corrí hacía el lugar de donde provenía el grito, llegue a una casa que se veía algo descuidada, y si era un fantasma!! No, no podía ser los fantasmas no existían ¿o si? Ay en estos momentos era cuando mas odiaba mi miedo a los fantasmas

-¡¡Auxilio!!- era de nuevo ese grito, tenía que hacer algo o esa persona tal vez moriría o algo así, entre en la casa con ayuda de magia y explore el interior

-¿Hay alguien ahí?- todo estaba muy oscuro, no veía nada y lo peor era que el grito había cesado, retrocedí un poco pues la idea del fantasma había regresado pero entonces algo se abalanzó sobre mi tirandome al piso, quite a mi opresor con un conjuro y me puse de pie, de pronto las luces se encendieron y pude ver al atacante pero ¿¡era el anciano de mis sueños!?

-Tu…tu eres ese anciano

-Si, al fin pude encontrarte, el ayudar a los demás siempre ha sido tu debilidad

-¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres?

-No me recuerdas, pues vamos a refrescarte la memoria- al instante siguiente un poderoso ataque me golpeo y caí una vez mas al suelo

-Escudo, no se quien eres pero no permitiré que me hagas daño- me puse en posición de ataque

-Pues veamos que puedes hacer ahora que tu nivel de magia a aumentado

-Espada- corrí hacía el con la mas firme intención de contraatacar pero desapareció de mi vista como un cobarde

-Veo que aun sigues usando las cartas eh- busque por todos lados donde se ocultaba pero no lo encontré, cuando menos lo esperaba un ataque desde atrás me tumbo en el piso por tercera vez, esto era impermisible, ahora si pelearía de verdad fuera quien fuera este viejo

-Agua- esta salió como un torbellino y aventó al anciano contra la pared, aprovechando esto yo corrí rumbo a la salida pero al darme cuanta ya estaba delante de mi

-Aire- pero esta vez la carta no me ayudo mucho

-Acaso crees que me atraparas con eso- una bola de fuego se comenzó a formar entre sus manos seguida de un conjuro, me prepare para mi terrible destino pero entonces algo me protegió

-Sentí que estabas en problemas y veo que estaba en lo correcto

-Kero- estaba tan agradecida de que estuviera ahí para ayudarme que le di un abrazo, lo cual fue una mala decisión porque lo distraje y un segundo ataque mando a mi guardián al otro lado de la habitación

-Bosque- el anciano quedo encerrado entre ramas y arbustos mientras intentaba liberarse corrí a ver el estado de Kero. Lo estaba revisando cuando de pronto sentí un gran dolor en el pecho y me desvanecí sin poder mover ni un solo músculo

-¿Qué te pareció mi nuevo ataque? Lo llamo la flecha de las sombras, creo que por algún rato no te podrás mover- y en efecto era como si todo mi cuerpo se hubiera dormido, no podía ni hablar

-Hace mucho tiempo que envidio la herencia que te dejo ese maldito clow, por eso ahora tomare lo que siempre debió ser mío ¿acaso no te basto con lo que hice la ultima vez?, ahora quieres que te mate a ti, tu familia no fue suficiente- ¿Qué había dicho? Mi familia pero ellos habían tenido un accidente… otro ataque comenzaba a tomar forma y justo cuando casi impactaba contra mi cuerpo las cartas formaron un circulo a mi alrededor y evitaron el fatal golpe

-Perfecto, ahora me llevare lo que vine a buscar- tomo su bastón y con un movimiento las cartas cayeron al suelo, las empezó a recoger, una gran ira se apodero de mi y una luz se extendió por todo el salón, tal vez era la luz de mi estrella, me puse de pie aunque algo tambaleante por todas mis heridas al tiempo que la luz desaparecía

-Pero ¿¡como es posible?! Tu no deberías moverte, no aun- solo me puse en posición de ataque

-Ahora si va en serio

-Esta bien, por ahora es todo pero ya volverás a saber de mi Sakura Kinomoto- y desapareció. Un segundo después caí de rodillas en el suelo ya sin poder mantenerme de pie, las cartas volvieron a mi pero ¡faltaban algunas!, de nuevo alguien trataba de llevárselas y eso no lo permitiría aunque esta vez la solución no fuera tan fácil como convertir una carta en carta sakura. Vi a kero e intente ir hacía el pero el dolor en mi cuerpo se hizo mas fuerte y perdí el conocimiento.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -- -

**Notas de la autora****:**

Bueno esta vez no tengo mucho que decir mas que gracias por seguir leyendo (si siguen leyendo) y pues ojala les haya gustado esta segunda parte del capitulo anterior, pobre sakura ¿no? Ahora si que su enemigo se puso duro.

Espero dejen reviews y pues nos vemos en el próximo capitulo en el que veremos las consecuencias de una pelea así además de unas gotitas de miel regadas por ahí.

Bye


	7. mis recuerdos

Recuerdos perdidos

**Recuerdos perdidos**

"**Mis recuerdos"**

**Se que ya llevó siete ****capítulos pero nunca es demasiado tarde**

**Declaimer: Card captors sakura y todos sus personajes son de CLAMP, yo solo los tome prestados para crear esta secuela y divertirlos a ustedes °-°¡**

-Donde…¿Dónde estoy?- la cabeza me daba vueltas y sentía un dolor intenso en el cuerpo, pero ¿Dónde estaba? Abrí los ojos para echar un vistazo pero ¡hasta eso me dolió!, pude observar en el techo una lámpara muy elegante que colgaba y se movía sutilmente al compás del viento, gire un poco la cabeza y quedo frente a mi un enorme ventanal por el que una brisa muy agradable entraba y movía las cortinas de un color verde lentamente; intente incorporarme pero un inmenso dolor cubrió todo mi cuerpo e incluso me hizo soltar un grito, así que volví a mi posición original no sin que algunas lagrimas de dolor rodaran por mis mejillas

-¡Sakura!- escuche que gritaron al otro lado de la puerta, luego de eso la cerradura comenzó a girar y yo esperaba con ansias ver al dueño de esa voz tan…_varonil_, pero ¿Cómo era posible que siempre acabara en casas ajenas? Simplemente era vergonzoso- ¿Te sucede algo?- en el umbral de la puerta apareció un hombre de cabello castaño, ojos miel y piel bronceada al que yo reconocí inmediatamente

-¿Li?

-Me diste un gran susto, ¿Por qué gritaste?

-Es que… no puedo moverme, pero dime ¿Qué hago aquí?- necesitaba saberlo lo antes posible, o era acaso que mi destino era desmayarme y aparecer en casas ajenas

_Si bien que te gusta, sobre todo por que son hombres_

Genial, lo único que me faltaba, mi conciencia (siempre ausente) hace acto de presencia

-Comenzaba a pensar que no despertarías, mira tuviste una batalla o al menos eso creo y pues por tus heridas parece que no te fue muy bien, debí haber llegado antes- parecía realmente preocupado, como si se culpara de algo que no era su responsabilidad, con un poco de esfuerzo moví mi mano y tome la suya en señal de que todo estaría bien pero él retiro la suya y apresuradamente se aparto de la cama- dices que no te puedes mover, mmm eso es malo

-Si, pero ¿Dónde esta kero?

-Esta en la habitación contigua recuperándose, a el tampoco le fue nada bien

-A bueno- las imágenes de la batalla corrieron por mi mente, kero defendiéndome y yo como siempre había arruinado todo…todo…todo se habían llevado algunas cartas, lastimaron a kero y perdí vergonzosamente, era…era _horrible_

-¿Pero que te sucede?

-¿Qué porque?- se acercó un poco a mí y estiro uno de sus dedos hasta tocar mi mejilla, su tacto era tan suave y sutil, no parecía el Li que había conocido hacía unas semanas en mi oficina agresivo y altanero

-Estas llorando- no me había dado cuenta, pero aunque quise detenerme no pude evitar que más y más lagrimas rodaran por mis mejillas- Vamos, llorando no solucionaras nada- sentí una extraña sensación como de deja-vú, últimamente era muy constante

-Gracias

-Mejor cuéntame, ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

-Bueno, ya era algo tarde cuando salí del café y ningún taxi pasó por la zona así que decidí caminar un poco para buscar uno cuando de pronto escuche un grito…- le conté cada uno de los detalles de lo que había pasado aunque mi voz cada vez iba bajando más de tono y en mi interior una sensación de odio se formaba

-¡Te quito algunas cartas!

-Si, debes pensar que soy una tonta por permitirlo pero…- de nuevo las molestas lagrimas se hicieron presentes

-Claro que no, yo se que tu hiciste todo lo que estaba en tus manos- desvió la mirada hacía el ventanal mientras decía esto pero de todas formas eso me hizo sentir de alguna manera reconfortada- dices que una flecha mágica prácticamente te atravesó ¿no?- yo asentí y el volvió a mirarme solo que esta vez con un semblante mucho más serio

-¿Por eso me duele?

-Si, es muy probable, si no hubieras roto el hechizo que te mantenía inmóvil, ella sola hubiera desaparecido por completo pero al romperlo algo de ella debió quedarse en tu interior

-¿Eso es malo?

-Pues si, porque esa magia negra esta dañando tu cuerpo

-y ¿no se puede hacer nada?

-Tal vez, pero me temo que será algo arriesgado

-¿Qué?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

No había nada, ya había revisado el lugar varias veces y no había ni rastro de que allí hubiera habido algo alguna vez, pero entonces esa cantidad de magia que se había sentido ¿de donde había venido?, además estaba el hecho de que el poder de sakura había casi desaparecido era casi imperceptible, comenzaba a preocuparme mucho por mi pequeña flor, así que salí corriendo de la construcción y me subí al auto, lo encendí y emprendí mi camino hacía la casa de ella, me pase varios altos, pero es que la situación lo ameritaba…

Al llegar tome el elevador, al bajar de el cruce el pasillo rápidamente hasta el departamento que tantas veces había visitado

Toque varias veces, pero nadie respondió ni siquiera Kerberos, algo muy malo ocurría y tenía que ver con ella…

Mire varias veces alrededor y como el pasillo estaba vació use un conjuro de deslocalización, en menos de un parpadeo me encontraba dentro del departamento, revise cada habitación pero no había señal alguna de los ocupantes del lugar, ¡esto no podía pasar! ¿Dónde estaba sakura? Tenía que encontrarla a toda costa, porque…porque yo la ¿amaba?, ahora que lo pensaba la necesitaba más de lo que jamás había necesitado a ninguna otra mujer, ¿Cómo era posible que ella a quien había conocido tantos años atrás, me atrajera si en ese tiempo no me movía ni un pelo?...

Algo detrás de mi callo al suelo y fue entonces que volví a la realidad, ¡tenía que encontrarla!, concentre un poco de mi poder en buscar la casi ausente presencia de sakura,

…llevaba ya varios minutos buscándola y casi me daba por vencido cuando algo muy débil llego a mí…

¡Era ella!

Conduje rumbo al lugar de donde provenía esa presencia, cuando llegue me sorprendió mucho, era uno de los edificios de departamentos más lujosos de todo Paris pero ¿Qué estaba haciendo ella ahí?, esto estaba muy mal, ¿Qué había pasado…

Subí en el elevador 1,2,3,4,5 pisos, camine por donde la presencia se sentía y fue entonces que escuche tras una de las puertas su voz…

-Bueno, si no es peligroso pues hazlo

-De acuerdo, no dejare que nada malo te pase

Luego de eso solo hubo un largo silencio pero la magia comenzaba a sentirse en el aire, había reconocido la voz de ella pero el otro ¿acaso era Li?, no podía esperar más, ya me imaginaba a Li queriendo devolverle sus recuerdos a toda costa y eso era algo que no iba a permitir amenos que lo hiciera yo claro…

Abrí la cerradura con magia y me adentre en el departamento hasta llegar a la habitación donde según yo se encontraban…

-¡¡DETENTE!!- el hombre parado frente a la cama se sobresalto pero yo ignorándolo me dirigí inmediatamente a donde se encontraba sakura la cual parecía inconsciente…

-¿Eriol?

-El mismo, ¿Qué le haz hecho?

-Nada, solo trato de ayudarla- si, ya me imaginaba que clase de ayuda intentaba brindarle

-Ja, ¿ayudarla?

-Si, tuvo un combate y una flecha mágica la atravesó, es urgente que haga algo

-Las flechas mágicas no dejan daños colaterales, solo se desvanecen después de un tiempo

-Si, pero ella rompió el conjuro antes de tiempo al intentar salvar las cartas y ahora una parte esta dentro de ella

-Con que si hubo una batalla, pero si en verdad eso paso ¿Cómo piensas ayudarla?- mientras decía esto examine su cuerpo, realmente estaba lastimada y en su pecho había una especie de mancha negra, pero aún en estas condiciones era hermosa…

-… y eso es lo que pienso hacer- no había escuchado nada de lo que me había dicho Li, todo por estar contemplando a sakura, pero no iba a dejar que el lo supiera

-Bueno, si quieres puedo ayudarte en algo

-¡Tu!, no gracias, yo puedo solo- me senté en una silla al costado de la cama y espere a que él hiciera lo que fuera que iba a hacer, primero una insignia apareció en el suelo, era la insignia de los Li, según sabía yo, realmente era antigua y en ella se albergaban cambios hechos por cada generación de los Li, la más reciente que reconocí fue el color verde que destellaba; saco un papiro que en letras chinas decía algo sobre la maldad, no alcancé a leer bien porque enseguida lo coloco en el pecho de sakura, luego recito unas cuantas palabras manteniendo su mano sobre el pergamino, pero el pergamino estaba en su pecho por lo que un sentimiento bastante extraño se apodero de mi al ver su mano justo allí…

El conjuro seguía siendo pronunciado y un circulo negro comenzaba a girar sobre sus cabezas, si no me equivocaba eso era… ¡un portal al inframundo! Pero si era así sakura corría el peligro de ir allí junto con toda la maldad acumulada en esa flecha…

-¡¿Qué crees que haces!!

-No interrumpas, esta es la única forma de liberarla- en cierta forma tenía razón porque de que otra forma se puede quitar la maldad en una persona, pero… y si el mal ya se había extendido por todo su cuerpo ella corría peligro

-Pero y si ella también es absorbida

-No pasara, porque necesito…- parecía no querer decir algo pero entonces una ráfaga de aire proveniente del circulo golpeo su rostro y al fin volvió a hablar- necesito…tu…ayuda, en el momento en que la magia negra salga de su cuerpo debes cerrar el portal

-Y ¿tu que harás?

-Para entonces tal vez este demasiado débil como para cerrarlo, ¡si no quieres hacerlo solo dilo!

-Lo haré- entonces siguió abriendo el portal que cada vez se hacía más y más grande, cuando alcanzó su tamaño completo Li cayó al piso inconsciente, ¿Cómo se atrevía a usar la magia tan desmedidamente? Siempre tan impulsivo…

ahora todo dependía de mi…

Poco a poco la magia negra fue abandonando el cuerpo de sakura, cuando ya solo falta la ultima partícula ella comenzó a elevarse rumbo al techo….era mi turno

-El sol eterno enemigo de la oscuridad llevate toda esta maldad contigo y no permitas que regrese, protege a esta alma pura e ilumínanos con tu luz- todo salió a la perfección, la luz radiante que tenía que resplandecer de mi mano lo hizo y el portal fue desapareciendo poco a poco hasta desaparecer; entonces sakura comenzó a caer desde las alturas y lo peor era que yo estaba bastante lejos del lugar donde caería…

-¡SAKURA!- entonces alguien la atrapo, ese alguien era ¡LI! ¿pero como?

-Te atrape- la puso sana y salva en el suelo y luego cayó inconsciente de nuevo, corrí de inmediato a poner a la hermosa mujer en la cama y a Li en un lugar más cómodo, cuando al fin todo se halló en paz y al ver que ninguno de los dos despertaba me dirigí a la cocina por algo de tomar

Encontré un poco de jugo, lo puse en un vaso y comencé a beber, hasta que una imagen asalto mi mente e interrumpió esta acción, ¿Cómo era posible que Li se levantara después de haber usado tanta magia? De verdad debía amar mucho a Sakura…y ella… ella no lo recordaba pero si lo recordaba ¿Qué pasaría con ellos, con su amor, con su sentimiento? Porque aunque le costara aceptarlo el de una forma u otra la quería, la necesitaba, la buscaba, la _amaba,_ si, después de mucho meditarlo se había dado cuenta de esto, de que él realmente la amaba pero ella ¿Qué sentía?, ella había amado antes a su _querido_ Shaoran Li, pero eso solo había sido un amor de la infancia, de seguro ya a estas alturas lo habría olvidado por completo…

_No te engañes a ti mismo eriol…_

Acaso mi conciencia que ahora se dignaba a hablar tendría razón, no, eso no era posible yo amaba a sakura y ella me amaba a mi

_Eso es lo que tu quieres…_

Maldita conciencia estaba mejor sin que ella apareciera, pero a veces las conciencias ayudan aunque este no fuera mi caso, como fuera, yo estaba seguro de una cosa, de que yo la…_amaba_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -

-Será mejor que no la muevas, aun esta débil

-Pero, es mejor que este en su casa

-no, yo me encargare de cuidarla y cuando este mejor te avisare- eran de seguro Li y alguien más discutiendo, pero esa voz se me hacía familiar ¿Por qué?

-¿Eriol?- los gritos cesaron y unos pasos se dirigían a la habitación

-Sakura, veo que al fin despertaste- era él, eriol

-Si, ya me siento mucho mejor pero ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Pues como no aparecías por ningún lado vine a buscarte- puse una mano en su rostro y acaricie su tez blanca, el tomo mi mano y la puso entre las suyas, era tan calido, realmente se sentía bien

-Gracias

-Ahora será mejor que te lleve a casa, allá estarás mejor- soltó mi mano e intento cargarme pero un dolor menos fuerte que el de antes pero al fin dolor se empezó a esparcir por todo mi ser- ¿Qué te sucede, porque lloras?

-Es que aun me duele un poco cuando me muevo- en seguida me bajo cuidadosamente

-Lo ves, te dije que la dejes aquí, yo la cuidare

-Pero…- eriol no parecía muy cómodo con la idea que acababa de sugerir Li pero si me llevaba a casa lo más seguro era que muriera de dolor

-No te preocupes, yo estaré bien

-Pero…- le puse un dedo en los labios

-En serio, no me pasara nada

-De acuerdo, pero al menos déjame despedirme- yo asentí, él se acerco cada vez más hasta que sus labios tocaron los míos y nos fundimos en un beso pero esta vez había algo diferente en él, era como si no lo hiciera con cariño, como si quisiera probar algo, era demasiado… lujurioso, sentía como cada parte de mi cuerpo comenzaba a sentirse excitada y eso me asusto, porque y si a el le pasaba lo mismo, me aparte de el sutilmente y le di un beso en la mejilla, se desconcertó un poco pero luego se puso de pie, beso mi frente y salió de la habitación junto con Li.

Se fueron todo el camino a la salida discutiendo hasta que se oyó un portazo y todo quedo en silencio, pero que había sido lo de hace un momento, él no me había besado así desde aquella vez en su biblioteca pero ¿Por qué ahora?

-Bueno, al fin se fue, será mejor que descanses más

-Si, pero…

-Descansa- ¿Qué había pasado con el amable Li de hacía unas horas? Ahora estaba tan cortante como casi siempre

-¿Te sucede algo?

-No me sucede nada

-Claro que si, hace unas horas eras otra persona y ahora…

-Te digo que no me sucede nada- me puse de pie, con un poco de esfuerzo, y me acerque lentamente a él

-En serio, si te sucede algo puedes decírmelo, yo no se porque pero creo que eres una muy buena persona

-En verdad quieres saber que me sucede

-Si, para eso son los amigos ¿no? Para ayudarse entre si- estaba apoyado contra la puerta, entonces tomo mi mano y me jalo hacía él

-Tu, tu eres la persona a la que más quiero en este mundo y lo sabes pero… ahora tu…

-Yo…¿Qué?

-Tu eres de él- ¡que! De que estaba hablando, como que la persona que más quería en este mundo y como que de él, ¡ay! no entendía nada

-No…no te entiendo- entonces algo dentro de él pareció encenderse y sus ojos parecían centellear desesperación, frustración, rabia

-Yo te necesito Sakura Kinomoto pero tu no me correspondes- acaso el ¡estaba enamorado de mi!

-Yo…yo- no pude pronunciar ni una palabra más pues sus labios ya estaban contra los míos y aunque al principio yo me resistí a ese contacto al final el acabo ganando la batalla y su lengua entro en mi boca, comenzó a besarme tan apasionadamente que no pude resistirme, mi lengua respondía a los movimientos de la suya y mi mano acariciaba frenéticamente sus cabellos, mientras que él solo me envolvía con sus brazos sin permitirme escapar, era simplemente electrizante, no podía aceptar la idea de estarlo besando pero tampoco podía separarme de él, era como si mi cuerpo no me obedeciera, era como si ya antes hubiera probado ese sabor, era como el chocolate, muy dulce y suave pero ¿Por qué?

Cuando a los dos nos falto el aire nos separamos, yo con una mirada confusa y llena de dudas y él ya sin esos sentimientos reflejados en sus ojos, más bien parecía satisfecho.

-¿Por qué...porque lo hiciste?- lo mire con rabia, ¿Cómo se había atrevido a besarme sin mi consentimiento?

-No lo se, solo lo hice

-¡Acaso estas loco!- me miro con un poco de remordimiento, ni siquiera podía verme directamente a los ojos, ¿Qué le sucedía? Hacía un momento me había besado y ahora ni siquiera me podía mirar

-Es que yo, no quería, bueno si pero arghhhh- estaba igual o más confundido que yo, de pronto un dolor de cabeza insoportable me atacó, me senté en el piso y puse mi cabeza entre mis manos

-¡Sakura!... ¿Qué te sucede?...¡¡Sakura!!

().().(),().().().().().().()

Escuchaba una voz distante que decía mi nombre, pero al volver a abrir los ojos ya no me encontraba en el lujoso departamento de Shaoran Li, si no en el lugar donde había vivido mi infancia…. Tomoeda

¿Acaso de nuevo me había transportado sin darme cuenta?

Mire a mi alrededor pero ¡¡estaba en un salón de clases!! ¿Que hacía ahí?

Hacía mucho que había terminado la escuela y no pensaba repetirlo, mire mis manos, eran mas pequeñas, ¿acaso me había encogido?, no, de seguro estaba soñando o algo así

Pellizque mi brazo pero ¡¡no despertaba!!, trate de relajarme cuando de pronto sentí como una mirada penetrante me observaba del asiento de atrás, ¿Qué era esto?, sentía como si estuviera viendo a través de otra persona…

Un timbre sonó…

-Sakura, sakura- una voz muy dulce me llamaba, pero ¿Quién era?, gire la cabeza para ver quien me llamaba y sorpresivamente era una chica, tenía el pelo negro, una tez blanca como la nieve y unos ojos azules impresionantes

-¿me hablas a mi?

-Pues a menos que haya alguien mas en este salón llamado Sakura, si

-Ah- entonces un niño entro en el salón

-Daidouyi, te estamos esperando

-Si, en seguida voy, solo estaba esperando a sakura

-Muy bien, no tardes mucho- mmm con que esta era daidouyi, pero ¿Por qué me esperaba? ¿Dónde estaba? Y lo mas importante ¡¿Por qué estaba pasando esto?!

-Oye daidouyi, ¿Dónde estamos?

-Hay sakurita, creo que ya te dio fiebre, ¿Por qué me llamas así?

-Pues…- pero no me dejo hablar, tomo de mi brazo y me llevo a la enfermería

-Espera a que salga la enfermera, voy a decirle a los demás que hoy no estaremos en el descanso con ellos ¿si?- yo asentí pero, ¿Por qué me llevaba ahí, realmente me sentía bien incluso el dolor de la flecha se había esfumado…

Fue entonces que voltee y frente a mi me encontré con un espejo, me mire fijamente, recorría cada una de mis facciones y ¡¡era yo, pero más pequeña!!, mis coletitas, la falda blanca, el suéter azul con rayitas blancas y rojas, los zapatos negros, las bolitas rojas para el pelo, todo…todo estaba allí, pero ¿Por qué?

Corrí, corrí lo más rápido que mis pies me lo permitieron, hasta que no pude más y me recargue contra una pared, estaba dispuesta a seguir mi camino cuando una mano se posó sobre mi hombro…

Casi desfallezco del susto

-Niña- voltee a ver a la persona que interrumpía mi huida y era un niño, de pelo color chocolate, ojos marrón y una piel bronceada, me miraba desafiantemente, por alguna razón me recordaba a alguien pero ¿a quien?

Camine al patio con él en un silencio sepulcral solo interrumpido por las voces de los demás alumnos en el patio

Cuando al fin llegamos a ¿nuestro destino? Se paro frente a mi y sacó un tablero mágico

_Las cuatro direcciones de los poderes sagrados_

_Dioses de los relámpagos y de las tormentas eléctricas que dominan los cinco elementos_

_Las cuatro direcciones de los poderes sagrados_

_Dioses de los relámpagos y las tormentas eléctricas_

_Muéstrame con tu rayo de luz al ser valiente que acepto la misión_

Ese tablero era… ¡el tablero mágico de clow! Pero si el lo tenía entonces el chico parado frente a mi era ¿Li?, acaso ¿me encontraba en el pasado?, ¿era la niñez que por ese infortunado accidente había perdido y solo por algunos cortos pero hermosos relatos había conocido?

El tablero emitió una luz que apunto directo a mi

-¡Lo sabía tu tienes las cartas clow!-las cartas… entonces este era el tiempo cuando yo era una card captor

-¡Dámelas!

-¡No!, aunque tu seas quien seas yo las he reunido con mucho esfuerzo- comencé a buscar las cartas hasta que toque mi bolsillo derecho

-Ya veo están en ese bolsillo- se acercó a mi e intento sacarlas pero justo entonces alguien salió en mi defensa

-Oye, ¿Qué le estas haciendo a mi hermana?- Toya, mi… hermano, después de tanto tiempo, al fin lo podía ver de nuevo

-_Hermano…_

Una brisa de viento se sintió en todo el lugar, mi hermano y Li estaban a punto de pelear pero entonces todo se oscureció, no había nada a mi alrededor

-¡Hermano! No te vayas, espera, espera por favor- corrí hacía enfrente pero no encontré nada, las lagrimas rodaron por mis mejillas y caí al piso, quería volver a ver a mi hermano, abrazarlo y decirle lo mucho que deseaba poder compartir cosas con él, no recordaba como era pero algo dentro de mi se sentía vació, necesitaba a mi hermano, mi padre…

Me sentí muy sola, y no era solo porque estuviera en un espacio negro totalmente sin nadie si no porque mi familia no estaba conmigo…

Una luz comenzó a iluminar todo el espacio negro y en un parpadear me encontraba en mi ¿casa?, estaba aparentemente escribiendo un diario, sobre las vacaciones en la playa, ya no me sentía triste al contrario sentía que todo en mi mundo estaba completo…

-¡Oh!, ¿estas escribiendo un diario?- ¡era kero!, me alegraba mucho verlo, pero acaso ¿el sabría algo de lo que ocurría?, mmm lo mejor sería actuar normal y no arruinar todo como la vez pasada…

-Aja- comenzó a recorrer el diario y a leerlo

-¿Oye fue en Julio?, ¡pero si hoy estamos a 31 de agosto!

-¿En serio?... Quiero decir si pero es que se me había olvidado hacerlo

-Pero si se supone que todos los diarios se escriben todos los días para no perder la costumbre

-Es que… he estado muy ocupada

-¡Ay! No lo puedo creer- entonces el teléfono sonó

-¡Sakura! Es Tomoyo- ¿Tomoyo? Nadie nunca me había hablado de ella, baje las escaleras y conteste el teléfono

-Bueno, habla sakura

-Hola sakurita, ¿ya terminaste la tarea?

-No, aun no

-¿Qué te parece si vamos hoy en la tarde a la biblioteca para hacerla juntas?

-Estem… si

-Bueno entonces nos vemos allá en media hora

-si- se corto la comunicación, ¿Quién sería Tomoyo?

Regrese a la habitación de la que había salido, topándome en el camino con mi hermano…

-Hola monstruo, como siempre dejaste la tarea hasta el final ¿no?

-Hermano…yo

-¿Te sucede algo?- se agacho para tocar mi frente, lo tenía realmente cerca y era desesperante el no poder decirle lo mucho que lo extrañaba y quería

-No, es solo que…

-mmm estas actuando muy extraño, Yukito va a venir en un rato así que pórtate bien- ¿Yukito?, ¿Qué tanto de mi pasado sabía yo?

-Si- me encamine de nuevo a la habitación y al llegar me desplome tras la puerta

-Sakura ¿te sucede algo?- no, es solo que es demasiada tarea

-Sakura- llamaron tras la puerta

-¿Papa?

-aquí tengo lo que me pediste, lastima que tire los periódicos pero ¿esto te sirve?- tome el aparato distraídamente y luego le di un gran abrazo

-Gracias papa- aún no entendía muy bien lo que sucedía pero fuera lo que fuera al menos me permitía ver una vez más a mi familia…

Alguien toco a la puerta y yo corrí a abrir, tras la puerta apareció un hombre, de pelo plateado, ojos grises y una sonrisa inigualable, ¿sería el yukito?

-Hola pequeña sakura

-ho…hola

-¿puedo pasar?

-Claro- me aparte de la puerta y le permití la entrada, detrás de el apareció la niña de la otra vez, lucía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y un toque de complicidad

-¿Nos vamos?

-Si- salimos de la casa con rumbo a la biblioteca

-¿Y ahora porque fue a tu casa?

-¿Quien?

-Quien mas, el joven Yukito- me lo preguntaba con mucha curiosidad, acaso había algo malo con ese joven

-No lo se, creo que solo vino a visitar a mi hermano

-Mmm, creo que hoy estas más distraída que de costumbre- se paro frente a mi y tomo mi mano, en ese momento un sentimiento de nostalgia, amor y candidez se apodero de mi- Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea ¿verdad?

-Claro To…moyo- ella rió, parecía un ángel

-De nada sakurita, ahora démonos prisa o no llegaremos a la biblioteca- comenzó a correr y yo hice lo mismo pero al dar el primer paso de nuevo todo se torno muy oscuro…

Ay, en esta época realmente era muy feliz, ¿porque la vida me la había arrebatado?, realmente me sentía vacía comparada con todo lo que tenía en ese tiempo, no tenía a papa, ni a mi hermano, ni a ninguna de las personas que me habían acompañado en el pasado… y pensándolo bien ¿Por qué justo ahora estaba recordando y de esta manera tan extraña?

La luz volvió a asomarse entre toda la oscuridad y volví a aparecer en otro sitio, esta vez solo era espectadora, era ¡el juicio final!, luego otra vez oscuridad…

Todo comenzó a pasar muy rápido por mi mente, ahora ni siquiera me podía detener a hablar, los hechos ocurrían uno seguido de otro y yo solo era la espectadora…

Hasta que en uno de ellos se detuvo, no entré en mi cuerpo pequeño, solo observe desde un lugar seguro…

Estaba yo celebrando el haber acabado con la oscuridad y el ambarino apoyándose en su espada para no caer, como siempre se había excedido al usar su magia …

_-¡Que tu me gustas mucho!_- fue lo único que alcance a oír, pero una sensación de felicidad se formo en mi pecho y una lagrima cayo por mi mejilla hasta el suelo…

¿Acaso en verdad Shaoran Li y yo habíamos sido algo más que amigos?, quería averiguar más, pero entonces…

Un destello…

Todo se desvaneció y sentí como mi cuerpo se volvía más pesado, ¿acaso ya no podría seguir viendo mis recuerdos? ¿Por qué? ¡esto era muy injusto! Pero bueno si no lo podía ver entonces yo investigaría que era lo que había pasado después de eso, buscaría a las personas que había visto allí y volvería a tratar de llenar ese vació que día con día había ido creciendo en mi interior…

Aunque ya nada volvería a ser igual…

Papa y Toya nunca volverían… hiciera lo que hiciera

**- - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - ****- - - - - -- - - - - - **

**Notas de la autora:**

Bueno he aquí el capitulo numero 7, algunos de los diálogos son sacados de la serie pero pues todos están alterados para la situación, me esforcé mucho porque no sabía si sakurita debía ser solo espectadora de sus recuerdos o ser la protagonista de estos así que opte por poner las dos formas de ver las cosas ), espero les allá gustado y perdón por no actualizar más seguido pero es que la escuela absorbe mucho tiempo.

Bueno ahora pasando a la historia…

Mmm eriol al fin acepto que quiere más a sakura de lo que el pensaba, pero justo ahora que Li se arriesga a decirle lo que siente, ¿Por qué nuestros dos galanes se ponen de acuerdo para confundir a la pobre chica?, pero por otro lado sakura ¿recuerda? Mmm pues ni tanto porque recordó lo que paso en la serie pero y lo demás el porque de su perdida de memoria, ¿lo recordara?, y en todo caso ¿Por qué después de un beso de Shaoran recordó? Eso esta sospechoso, pero bueno, en el próximo capitulo todo esto se desenredara o al menos eso creo… que tengan bonitos sueños (si es de noche) y bonitos días (si es de día)

Bye

PD: por favor dejen reviews, acepto de todo hasta jitomatazos si quieren, porfis o


	8. ¡eres tu!

Recuerdos perdidos

**Recuerdos perdidos**

"**¡Eres tu!"**

**Declaimer: Card captor**** sakura y todos sus personajes son de CLAMP, yo solo los tome prestados para crear esta secuela y divertirlos a ustedes °-°¡**

Esto era malo…

Muy malo…

Se había desmayado y ya! ¿Qué debía hacer?

_Porque no la pones en la cama_

Mmm cierto…

Levante a sakura y la lleve a la cama, pero se veía simplemente hermosa, su cabello caía suavemente sobre sus hombros y así inconsciente aunque no se veían las esmeraldas que tenía por ojos seguía siendo tan…linda, era extraña la forma en que me hacía divagar cuando yo NUNCA lo hacía pero el verla era como hacía años, yo la amaba tanto, hacía que mis más bellos sueños parecieran nada, me volvía loco…

Si ella me volvía a amar yo haría lo que fuera con tal de complacerla, pero por ahora…

esta con el bastardo de eriol, ¡no soporto la idea! Hace que me hierva la sangre, ella mi mas preciada joya esta en sus sucias manos, ¿Cómo se atrevió? Se decía mi amigo, pero con esa clase de amigos para que se quieren enemigos…

Pero eso iba a cambiar muy pronto...

_Si amas algo déjalo ser libre_

Pero como dejarla ser libre, ella la persona a la que he amado durante tantos años y que aun sigo amando, ¡no!, no lo podía si quiera concebir….

Bueno, si ella me lo pedía y ese deseo salía de sus labios con sus palabras… pues…tendría que resignarme e irme derrotado, pero mientras yo no dejaría de luchar, no señor.

-_Shaoran-_ un susurro… pronunció mi nombre

-Sakura, ¿estas despierta?- muevo un poco su cuerpo pero no hay respuesta, creo que sigue inconsciente, pero acaso habrá sido por…

…el beso, toque de nuevo sus labios, ese sabor a fresas que no había probado desde hacía 10 años, aun recordaba aquel día en el que ella me había otorgado el privilegio de ser el primero en besarla…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - -

_10 años atrás_

_-Shaoran ¡que bueno que pudiste venir a Japón!_

_-¿En serio te alegra tanto?_

_-Si, además así puedo pasar tiempo contigo, que no sea por teléfono- ese día era el Tanabata Matsuri o festival de la estrella, había poemas colgados en las cañas por todos lados, algunos muy bellos y otros para la basura pero en general eran rescatables._

_Yo acababa de llegar de Hong Kong para pasar unas vacaciones con mi novia, y si__, me daba mucho orgullo decirlo_

_-Vendré más seguido si eso te pone tan feliz- desde lo de la carta sellada que no había podido regresar más que en contadas ocasiones a Tomoeda pero nunca había dejado de mandarle cartas ni de hablar por teléfono_

_-Vamos al parque pingüino ¿si?_

_-Si- caminamos entre poemas y flores de cerezo hasta llegar a nuestro destino_

_-Shaoran ¿puedo preguntarte algo?_

_-Si, ¿Qué quieres saber?- ella se sentó en uno de los columpios y yo hice lo mismo_

_-Quiero saber ¿Qué es lo que sientes por mi?_

_-Que que siento por ti?_

_-Si, es que nunca me haz dicho si me quieres, me aprecias o… me amas- esa era una pregunta que yo no me esperaba pero ¿Qué era lo que sentía?_

_-Yo…yo- ella se levanto del columpio_

_-Creo que fue muy tonto preguntar eso, perdón- estaba dispuesta a correr pero ¿Qué le sucedía?¿porque me preguntaba eso? apenas tenía catorce años, la retuve de la muñeca y ella volteo a verme…_

_-¿Estas… llorando?- una pregunta tonta lo se pero es que no sabia que más hacer o decir- ¿Por qué?_

_-No, es que soy una tonta, no me hagas caso- ¿una tonta? Me levante del columpio y la mire, estaba allí parada frente a mi con el sol haciendo que su pelo brillara y sus lagrimas parecieran diamantes que caían directo al suelo, yo quería detener su caída así que le ofrecí mi pañuelo_

_-Es como la otra vez, ¿recuerdas?- yo solo asentí- tu siempre eres tan lindo conmigo y yo… yo_

_-Tu eres la persona a la que yo más quiero en este mundo- me acerque más a ella y la abrace, sentía como sus lagrimas mojaban mi camisa pero eso no me importo cualquier cosa que viniera de ella yo lo aceptaba_

_-Gracias Shaoran- se despegó un poco de mi y me miro con esos ojos que destellaban candidez y amor, ese par de esmeraldas…_

_Entonces algo en mi interior se removió _

_Tome a sakura de la mano y la lleve junto al árbol más grande que había en el parque, la puse contra el, una mano la apoye en el tronco del árbol y la otra la ocupe para acariciar su rostro, la contemple un largo rato, quería que este momento transcurriera lentamente, que ella se sintiera amada…_

_-Shaoran- susurro mientras tomaba mi mano entre las suyas y sus mejillas se tornaban de un color carmesí, yo imaginaba que las mías debían estar igual pero que más daba, si lo que había anhelado desde el momento en que la conocí ahora estaba a punto de suceder, no podía esperar más…_

_Me acerque más y más hasta que pude sentir el calor de sus mejillas, ella cerro los ojos y yo hice lo mismo…_

_Mi boca probo la suya por primera vez era un dulce sabor a fresa, dulce y embriagador, ella respondía a cada uno de mis movimientos y en el estomago sentía como un vació iba creciendo, sus manos estaban alrededor de mi cuello y las mías…las mías no recuerdo donde estaban, lo que si se es que en ese momento el tiempo se congelo para mi y todo a mi alrededor no existía, era como si solo existiéramos los dos…_

_Cuando nos falto el aire y nos separamos ella me miro y una sonrisa y un sonrojo fue lo que vi_

_-Sakura yo…yo… te amo- se acerco a mi y me abrazo tan fuerte que pensé que en algún momento me quedaría sin aire_

_-Yo también te amo Shaoran Li y siempre lo haré_

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

El momento más feliz de mi vida se podría decir, aunque ese "siempre lo haré" no había sido del todo cierto, pero esos años en que su corazón me había pertenecido son mis mas anhelados días…

Me acerque para ver su estado

Seguía inconsciente pero ¿Qué pasaría cuando despertara? ¿recibiría el golpe más duro de toda mi vida por ese beso? Era muy probable pero no me importaba porque el haberla podido besar había sido maravilloso, he besado a muchas mujeres pero ninguna como ella, se que se han de estar preguntando ¿si la amas porque haz besado a otras mujeres? Pero es que la soledad me mataba y con cada día de no encontrarla mi esperanza fue muriendo hasta que un día una mujer de cabello castaño, piernas largas, piel blanca como la nieve y lo mas importante unos ojos verdes como los de ella se me acerco en un bar, me invito a bailar, yo había estado bebiendo bastante pues era el décimo país en el que la buscaba y no había señales de ella, así que al ver sus ojos no me pude negar, estaba resignado, sin esperanza, rendido, llámenle como quieran pero lo cierto es que en ese momento pensé que nunca la encontraría…

Bailamos durante un corto rato, luego le invite un trago y así se fue dando el asunto hasta que al día siguiente desperté con ella, no me acordaba de nada, lo único que me quedaba de esa noche era el dolor de cabeza y su presencia…

Al principio pensé que había tenido… relaciones con ella pero luego me levante y para mi tranquilidad o desdicha estaba vestido, después de eso he conocido muchas mujeres, pero de todas solo una es la dueña de mi corazón y esa es…Sakura

_Te estas olvidando de alguien más_

No, no quiero pensar en … ella, eso quedo en el pasado y además…

-Toya, papa…Shaoran- ¡estaba hablando!, pero también estaba llorando ¿Qué le sucedía? Me dolía verla llorar- Tomoyo…

-Sakura- acaricie su mejilla- ya, todo va a estar bien

Sentía sus lagrimas caer en mi mano, luego pareció calmarse y entonces

Abrió los ojos y sujeto mi mano…

-¿Shaoran eres tu?

-Si, soy yo…- ¿Qué pregunta tan extraña? Ella se sentó en la cama y me miro fijamente, luego me sonrió calidamente

-¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que tu y yo pues…?- la mire inmensamente confundido, ¿Qué bicho la había picado?

-¿Te sucedió algo?- acarició mi rostro lo cual me pareció sumamente extraño, hacía un momento me esperaba una cachetada y ahora me acariciaba

-Es que creo que recordé una parte de mi pasado- su mirada se torno triste

-¡¿Qué!?

-Si, no se porque y en esos recuerdos vi cuando… cuando tu me dijiste que yo…

-¿Que tu me gustabas?

-Si- ¡que pena!, ese episodio había sido algo vergonzoso pero ¿lo había recordado?

-¿Recordaste todo?

-No, solo hasta donde termine de transformar las cartas

-Mmm ya veo

-Shaoran yo… lamento no haberte recordado pero es que el accidente y…- luego comenzó a llorar y me abrazó como aferrándose a mi, era como las dos veces anteriores, sus lagrimas mojaban mi hombro pero eso no me importaba

-Es como la vez que le dije a Yukito lo que sentía ¿verdad?

-No, aun falta algo- saque un pañuelo de mi bolsa y se lo entregue para luego sonreírle

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Y aquí estoy, sosteniendo el pañuelo entre mis manos mientras el me sonríe calidamente, ese sentimiento me invade, de niña la única vez que lo sentí fue cuando llore sobre su hombro y cuando me había confesado que le gustaba pero no lo había sabido identificar, ahora… tampoco sabía que era

-Que bueno que recordaste pero no me gusta que llores- levanto mi barbilla y lo mire directamente a los ojos

-Tienes razón no debo llorar- sonreí, algo forzado pero era un avance

-Así te ves mucho mejor, oye sobre lo de hace rato….

-No te preocupes, creo que yo soy la que debería disculparse por no acordarme de alguien tan importante para mi- pero ahora que recordaba una parte de mi vida y que sabía que el era parte de esa vida ¿Qué iba a hacer?, por una parte eriol, el era muy importante para mi, pero Shaoran, era mi amor de la juventud ¿acaso era tiempo de olvidarlo?

-¿Estas bien?

-Si, es solo que estoy algo confundida- varonil, apuesto, sensible, comprensivo ese era Shaoran Li en todo su esplendor y ahora estaba sentado frente a mi…

_Tu sabes que aun lo quieres_

¡No!, ahora yo quería a eriol ¿o no?...

si, yo lo quería con todo mi corazón pero entonces esto que sentía por Shaoran ¿Qué era?

-¿Quieres algo de tomar? Voy a la cocina

-No- se levanto e iba a irse cuando un impulso me hizo retenerlo de la camisa- No te vayas- fue como una suplica, ¿de donde había salido? No lo se…

-Sakura- me levante de la cama y me abrace a él con todas mis fuerzas, él hizo lo mismo…

Aquel día en mi oficina si el no me hubiera presionado para que yo supiera quien era, talvez me hubiera enamorado de nuevo, porque en el instante en el que entro y antes de que se pusiera de necio, algo en mi corazón dio un vuelco… si tan solo las cosas hubieran sido diferentes…

-Yo… aun te amo sakura- esas palabras, eriol nunca me las había dicho, creo que esas palabras fueron las que me motivaron…

Tome su rostro entre mis manos y lo acerque hasta que mis labios tocaron los suyos, fue un contacto dulce y cariñoso, muy diferente al anterior, en el estomago sentí mil mariposas revoloteando y el suelo desapareció, de pronto volaba entre las nubes y no recordaba ni quien era, ¿Qué era esto que estaba sintiendo?, rodee su cuello con mis manos y el puso las suyas en mi cintura, era de nuevo ese sabor a chocolate…

Para mi ese beso estaba siendo eterno pero de un modo lindo, hasta que sentí que me asfixiaba, me separe para tomar aire y el hizo lo mismo, aun me sentía mareada y un gran suspiro salió de mi interior…

-Eso fue…

-Sakura pero ¿tu?

-Shaoran, esto…yo- tome las cosas que me pertenecían que vi en el camino a la salida, iba a toda prisa con algunas lagrimas en los ojos y el se quedo allí…

confundido…

aturdido…

lo que sea, salí a la calle y unos rayos de sol me deslumbraron pero no impidieron que siguiera corriendo a toda prisa por las calles de Paris, increíblemente no choque con nadie y tome el primer taxi que se me cruzó, le indique al chofer la dirección de mi departamento y luego seguí llorando en silencio

Al llegar a mi hogar aun salían algunas lagrimas de mis ojos por lo que kero se preocupo

-Sakurita ¿Qué te sucede?- No respondí y solo me dirigí a mi cuarto para seguir desahogándome, cuando no me quedo ni una sola lagrima más comencé a reflexionar, lo cual no fue bueno porque mi cabeza estaba hecha un desastre, así que salí en busca de algo de alimento

-Ahora si me vas a decir que te pasa

-¡Kero!- encendí la luz, vaya que me había pegado un susto

-Vamos sakurita

-por cierto, ¿no estabas en casa de Shaoran?

-no, regrese hoy con eriol, el estuvo aquí un rato y luego se fue sin decir nada

-Mmm- busque en el refrigerador y lo único que había era un yogurt que ya había caducado, debía ir de compras…

busque en la alacena y…

bueno algo era algo, le puse agua a los fideos instantáneos y luego los metí al horno

-Dime que te sucede- creo que merecía saberlo

-Es que recordé mi pasado

-¿¡Que!?.- porque a todos les sorprendía si muchos pacientes con amnesia habían recobrado la memoria inexplicablemente- ¿todo?

-No…- pareció que un gran peso se le había quitado- solo hasta donde termine de transformar las cartas clow a cartas sakura

-Y ¿Cómo sucedió?

-Pues eriol creo oscuridad y…

-¡No eso!, lo de la memoria

-¡Ah! Pues…-mis mejillas se encendieron al recordarlo

BIP BIP

Salvada por los fideos instantáneos, abrí el horno y sin ganas de lavar platos mas tarde los deje en su empaque original

-Dime ¿Cómo paso?- me metí a la boca tantos fideos como pude e hice como que intentaba hablar pero obviamente con tantos fideos en la boca no se entendía nada, cuando al fin pasaron rumbo a mi estomago kero volvió a preguntar y yo hacía lo mismo hasta que se cansó de preguntar y se fue

Uff era un alivio…

Termine los fideos y me metí a la ducha, era refrescante sentir el agua fría caer sobre mi piel, no recordaba cuando había sido la ultima vez que había tomado una ducha con calma, cuando salí me puse unos jeans azul fuerte y una blusa de tirantes rosada y salí del lugar, lo único que quería hacer era despejar mi mente y eso solo lo conseguiría caminando sin rumbo alguno hasta que encontrara un lugar bonito y pacifico

Camine por las calles principales donde había montones de negocios llenos de gente, tal vez por ser domingo familiar

Familiar… Toya, Papá, Mamá, como desearía tenerlos aquí conmigo, para ayudarme en este dilema, alguien que me apoyara, que me comprendiera…

Pero también quedaba el otro asunto, ¿Quién era Tomoyo?, con todo lo que había pasado no le había podido preguntar a Shaoran…

Ah Shaoran… que más habría pasado entre nosotros, me gustaría saberlo, sería el mi primer amor, bueno a parte de Yukito… Yue

¡era cierto!, donde estaría Yue, mi guardián, tenía que encontrarlo pero bueno eso lo haría con la ayuda de Kero, tantas cosas en que pensar…

Seguí caminando, pero no lograba concentrarme en algo, mi cabeza comenzaba a punzar, tantas cosas que me habían sucedido hoy pero lo mas importante era que ¡recordé algo de mi pasado!, aun no lo creo pero también me hubiera gustado recordar algo más a parte de eso, porque algo en mi interior me dice que lo del accidente no es verdad pero si no lo es que otra explicación lógica se le encuentra a la muerte de mi familia, creo que solo son figuraciones mías, tal vez me equivoque…

Mis pies comienzan a sentir cansancio, así que miro alrededor para buscar un lugar donde descansar

¡Que suerte! Hay un parque en la esquina opuesta, entro y me siento en la primera banca que veo, el árbol al lado de ella me da una sombra, el viento sopla y mueve sus hojas, esto si que es relajarse…

Bueno ahora que estoy cómoda talvez se me acomoden las ideas, veamos una solución para todos mis problemas

_Desaparecer del planeta _

Como eso es imposible creo que tengo que aclarar mi mente, primero ¿porque Shaoran me atrae tanto?, yo se que es apuesto, adinerado, galante, sensible, cariñoso, dulce

_Ya deja de mencionar sus cualidades, enfocate en lo importante_

Bueno el punto aquí es que es fácil enamorarse de el pero yo, yo tengo novio y su nombre es eriol, no me gustaría lastimarlo solo porque acabo de recordar a mi amor de la infancia

No señor, tenía que olvidar ese sentimiento, ahora tengo 24 años y en el presente el no es mi novio, definitivamente tenía que borrar a ese hombre de mi corazón o al menos degradarlo a amigo, si eso es lo que haré…

-Ah Shaoran…

-Que dices mi pequeña flor

-Kiiiaaaa

-Espera ¡no grites! Soy yo

-¿Eriol?

-Si, ¿no me viste llegar?

-Me diste un gran susto

-Estabas tan distraída que no quise molestarte- tomo mi mano y la beso- lamento haberte asustado

-No, no te preocupes- era tan caballeroso, pero mmm ahora que lo pensaba ¿me abría escuchado decir lo que dije? No, ya me hubiera reclamado

-Y ¿Qué andas haciendo por aquí? Pensé que estabas con Shaoran

-No, es que ocurrió algo- su semblante se torno serio

-Que hizo Li

-Bueno…- ¿le debería contar lo del beso?, no, creo que sería una mala idea, solo metería en problemas a Shaoran, mejor le diré la verdad pero omitiendo algunos detalles- lo que pasa es que…

-Vamos sea lo que sea sabes que puedes confiar en mi

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

¿Que habría sucedido? Aun no me lo contaba y la verdad no me daba muy buena espina, ¿acaso Li la habría besado? O algo peor ¡violado!. En ese sujeto no se puede confiar, es un… un

-Es que he recuperado mis recuerdos- ¡¿Qué!?, recordó lo que yo más temía, ¿habría recordado todo?, tenía tantas dudas en mente pero lo mejor es guardar silencio- por eso quiero decirte que…

-¿Lo recordaste todo?- la interrumpí, acaso quería decirme que ahora que había recordado a su amor ya no me quería, eso no lo iba a permitir, ella era mi vida y aunque en sus recuerdos tal vez yo no figuraba como su pretendiente ahora realmente la quería

-No, solo hasta donde termine de cambiar las cartas, aparecías tu-luego sonrió, definitivamente si ella se iba con el nunca más vería esa sonrisa y eso no estaba dentro de mis planes

-Es una muy buena noticia

-¿verdad que si?- yo asentí- pero quiero decirte que…- ya no podía interrumpir de nuevo, puse mi mejor sonrisa y me prepare para recibir una noticia desagradable, la sonrisa era fingida pero me salía muy bien, eran los años de practica en todas las reuniones de la aristocracia inglesa, pura falsedad- que estoy feliz de estar contigo, creo que yo te quiero mucho eriol

-Yo…yo… te amo Sakura Kinomoto- ese "te amo" no se como salió de mi boca pero ella me estaba mirando con cierto brillo en los ojos lo cual me hizo sentirme bien por haberlo dicho, tal vez eso era lo mejor pero luego su sonrisa se fue y sus ojos dejaron de centellear, solo me abrazo con fuerza y me susurro al oído

-Eriol, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-Si

-Tu ¿serías capaz de odiarme?-Deje de abrazarla y la separe un poco de mi para poder verla a los ojos

-Claro que no- volvió a sonreír y luego me dio un beso en la mejilla antes de poner su cabeza en mi hombro, yo pase una mano a su hombro y así permanecimos un rato ella pensando en quien sabe que tantas cosas y yo pues viendo el paisaje, era increíble como el destino trabajaba de formas muy extrañas, si me hubieran dicho que yo iba a ser novio de sakura en el futuro no lo hubiera creído y ahora mírenme estaba bajo el hechizo de sus dos esmeraldas, ¿Cómo había caído en el? No lo se, pero me gustaba estar bajo sus efectos, sentir que al fin tenía alguien a quien proteger y querer era un sentimiento muy extraño pero reconfortante para mí

-Sabes creo que este parque es el mas lindo de todo Paris

-¿Los haz visitado todos?

-No pero estoy aquí contigo y eso es suficiente para que se convierta en el más lindo- ella realmente me amaba, podía sentirlo, si no porque me había dicho eso, este sentimiento que se formaba en mi pecho y que me hacía querer verla cada segundo de mi vida era… correspondido

_No te engañes, acaso no ves la confusión en sus ojos_

¿Confusión? Bueno si lo había notado pero ella me hacía tan feliz que lo pase por alto, al diablo con eso, lo que importa es que sakura esta conmigo y punto, ni Shaoran ni nadie podrá quitarme estos momentos

Nadie…

-Por cierto, gracias por estar aquí conmigo

-No es nada eso es lo que hacen las parejas ¿no?, apoyarse y ver el uno por el otro- ella sonrió

-Si, ¿no quieres ir a mi departamento a ver una película?

-Por supuesto- como negarse a algo así si podía que al fin pasara algo más entre ella y yo, tal vez ya se había decidido y podría al fin entregarse completamente a mi…

Nos subimos a mi auto y nos dirigimos hacía su edificio

Era tan molesto tener que obedecer la luz roja de los semáforos, si podríamos haber usado un conjuro para volar o algo así… pero entonces sentí un roce calido en la mano que llevaba en la palanca de velocidades

-Lo siento…¿te he distraído?

-Para nada…- ahora que recordaba la luz roja servía para otras cosas a parte de para dirigir el trafico, me acerque más y más a sakura hasta que le di un corto pero tierno beso, ella adquirió un ligero rubor en sus mejillas pero después de un rato puso su mano sobre la mía y la acaricio…

Lastima que llevaba jeans porque si no…

La luz verde, era hora de seguir el camino

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

¿Qué sucedía?, mi corazón aún seguía latiendo con mucha intensidad, a pesar de que ella se había ido ya hacía un poco más de una hora, pero ese beso, fue especial pero lo que aún no entendía era ¿Por qué lo había hecho?, tal vez fue un arrebato, un simple acto inconsciente porque recordó su pasado…

Si, eso debía ser pero…

Y si aún me amaba, en mi corazón aun existía esa esperanza aunque mi mente me decía que ella nunca más me amaría, que todo había sido como un sueño pero ahora era tiempo de que yo despertara y viera la realidad

Ella ya no me ama…

Pero ¿Cómo decírselo al corazón?, no lo entendería

Pero ¿Por qué no la había seguido?, era un completo idiota y ahora ¿que pretendía tirado en el piso? No lo se pero era la segunda vez que acababa en el piso por un encuentro con esa mujer, realmente tenía una enorme confusión y tenía que despejarla

Tome las llaves del auto y conduje sin rumbo alguno, topándome con varias parejitas en el camino, se veían tan felices, ¿Por qué sakura y yo nunca pudimos estar así? Siempre venía en visitas cortas por mis obligaciones y aunque ella nunca me lo demostró yo se que odiaba el que yo tuviera tantas obligaciones en Hong Kong, en esos momentos realmente deseaba ser un chico común y corriente sin ningún tipo de responsabilidad, poder hacer feliz a la persona que yo más quería…

Aumente la velocidad pero eso en que ayudaría, lo que realmente necesitaba era verla, sentir su perfume, abrazarla o al menos escuchar su voz, doble en una esquina y me detuve frente a un café

Entre y una campanita sonó, parecía un lugar acogedor, me acerque al mostrador y pedí un chocolate caliente, me dijeron que llevarían mi orden hasta mi lugar así que me busque una mesa apartada y me senté con la vista perdida en el horizonte preguntándome las mismas cosas una y otra vez

-Señor aquí esta su chocolate

-Gracias- lo tome entre mis manos y bebí un sorbo pero la mesera no se iba, comencé a incomodarme- ¿se le ofrece algo?

-No, no lo que pasa es que estoy esperando a que me pague

-Oh, si- una risita nerviosa fue lo único que pude emitir

Saque mi billetera y le di el dinero- que distraído ¿no?

-Si- la muchacha se sonrojo y se fue como huyendo de mi, ¿Qué extraña joven?

Bebí otro sorbo de la bebida

Ahora regresando a lo importante ahhhh sakura como desearía tenerla en estos momentos sentada frente a mi diciendo- te gusta mucho el chocolate ¿verdad?

Como aquella ves en que fuimos en un día de invierno a una cafetería nueva que estaba cerca de su casa, ella pidió un capuchino y yo chocolate, pero estaba tan delicioso que me lo tome en un segundo, así que pedí otro y ella solo dijo "te gusta mucho el chocolate ¿verdad?" para luego sonreírme y seguir bebiendo su capuchino

No se si esa vez el chocolate me supo tan bien por estar con ella o por la persona que lo preparo pero esta vez no sabía tan bien

Acabe mi bebida y salí del lugar, realmente necesitaba hablar con ella sobre ¿Por qué me beso? O ¿Qué es lo que siente por mi?, entonces algo muy estupido se vino a mi mente… y si, ella estaba jugando con eriol y conmigo

_No seas idiota ella nunca haría algo así, tu mejor que nadie sabes lo confundida que se debe sentir_

Mmm pero entonces ¿Por qué?, primero su "novio" se va y le da un beso en el que casi la succiona, y luego ella me besa a mi

_Tu la besaste primero_

Bueno si pero fue un arrebato, una locura….

Si sigo pensando en eso mi cabeza estallara por eso tengo que hablar con ella, pero ni siquiera se en donde vive…

Buen pretendiente que resulte ser

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Entre a la cocina para preparar un poco de té, porque sin té una visita no era una visita, eriol me siguió y mientras yo ponía agua en un recipiente me abrazó por la espalda y comenzó a susurrar algunas palabras en mi oído, mi temperatura comenzó a subir ¿A dónde quería llegar?

-Basta eriol

-¿Qué no te gusta?

-Si pero…

-Entonces ¿Cuál es el problema?- en eso tenía razón pero esa miradita picara no me gustaba mucho que digamos

De pronto sentí que mis pies ya no tocaban el suelo y en un instante ya me encontraba en sus brazos, recibiendo un tierno beso en los labios, era tan dulce, casi me derrito en ese mismo instante pero en cuanto termino el beso no pude evitar compararlo con el de Shaoran, ¿Por qué con eriol no sentía que volaba, ni esa sensación en el estomago? ¿Por qué?

-¿Te sucede algo malo?

-No, es solo que si viene Kero no va a dejar de molestar si ve esto

-Mmm- se rascó la barbilla- pues le borramos la memoria y listo, lo que quiero es besar a mi novia en este instante

Y dicho y hecho, pero seguía sin sentir esa sensación…

De pronto sonó el timbre

-yo voy- me bajo y camine rumbo a la puerta dejándolo en la cocina

Abrí la puerta lentamente y me encontré con un hombre , traía una cajita en la mano y una sonrisa muy amplia

-Aquí esta el pastel que ordenaron

-Pero yo no ordene ningún pastel- saco un papelito de su bolsa y verifico algo

-Esta es la dirección

-Mmm que extraño, espere aquí un segundo- volví a la cocina donde eriol me esperaba- oye ¿tu ordenaste un pastel?

-Oh si, ordene uno delicioso para comer con el té

-¡Que maravilla!, tu siempre piensas en todo

-Espera aquí, iré a recibirlo- se fue y yo comencé a servir el té en las tazas, luego escuche la puerta cerrarse, cuando regresó traía la pequeña caja en sus manos, la abrió y pudimos apreciar un pastel de chocolate, tenía en las orillas betún con unas cerezas encima y algunas chispitas de chocolate esparcidas por todo el pastel, y en medio una fresa daba el toque perfecto a este, se veía delicioso

-¡Se ve delicioso! Espero que Kero nos deje un poco

-Si- entonces el timbre sonó de nuevo- de seguro se le olvido algo al repartidor

-Si quieres yo voy

-Bien, entonces mientras partiré el pastel- salí de nuevo rumbo a la puerta y la abrí con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, tal vez con eriol no sentía lo mismo pero tal vez solo era por lo rápido que había sido todo en casa de Shaoran, y de todas formas yo me esforzaría al máximo para que el amor entre eriol y yo creciera, ¡si eso haría!

-¿Se olvido de algo?- pero esta vez no era el repartidor, era…era- Sha…sh…Shaoran

-Hola, oye quiero que me aclares algo

-Ahora no, estoy con…- pero no me dejo hablar y en vez de eso entro y cerro la puerta

-¿Por qué después del beso saliste huyendo?, acaso solo jugabas conmigo

-No, pero…- ¿Qué debía hacer?, si eriol escuchaba estaría en serios problemas, ese beso… ese beso- yo…yo

-¡Respondeme!- me tomo de los hombros

-Por favor vuelve en otro momento, ahora estoy algo ocupada

-Vamos, solo quiero saber si aun me amas- acaricio mi mejilla

-Yo…- ¿Por qué no podía decirle que no?, algo en mi se negaba a hacerlo pero ¿Por qué?, yo no lo amaba ¿verdad?- por favor si el nos oye… te lo ruego, no quiero que esto se arruine

-¿si el nos oye?

-No se preocupen por mi, pero si me gustaría que me aclararan ¿de que beso hablan?

-¡Eriol!

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- **

**Notas de la autora:**

Hola!!, espero el capitulo les haya parecido bien, sobre todo la parte donde nuestros dos protagonistas vuelven a verse con ojos de algo más, pero ya ven que en esta vida nada queda impune y eriol como siempre se entero de lo que sucedía y no de la mejor forma posible…

¿será el final de la relación entre eriol y sakura?, ¿Qué hará la pobre chica en este enredo?, ahora si que se metió en un gran lió, pero por otra parte, si no quería problemas ¿Por qué beso a Shaoran?, yo creo que ahí hay algo, si no porque no le dice que no lo quiere y ya

Bueno, esto y otras cosas se aclararan en el próximo capitulo que se llama **entre la espada y la pared**

Espero y estén disfrutando de este fic

Muchas gracias a sayukira por dejar un review en el capitulo pasado; ) al final si se acordó de todo

Y por favor dejen un lindo review si les gusto y si no les gusto pues díganme por que no, es que estoy muy triste, por que llevo siete capítulos y tengo el mismo numero de reviews, gracias a los que han dejado y a los que no pues dejen uno, solo tienen que dar clic en go y listo!!

Bueno me despido y hasta la próxima ; )


	9. entre la espada y la pared

Recuerdos perdidos

**Recuerdos perdidos**

"**Entre la espada y la pared"**

**Declaimer: Card captor sakura y todos sus personajes son de CLAMP, yo solo los tome prestados para crear esta secuela y divertirlos a ustedes °-°¡**

-¿Se olvido de algo?- pero esta vez no era el repartidor, era…era- Sha…sh…Shaoran

-Hola, oye quiero que me aclares algo

-Ahora no, estoy con…- pero no me dejo hablar y en vez de eso entro y cerro la puerta

-¿Por qué después del beso saliste huyendo?, acaso solo jugabas conmigo

-No, pero…- ¿Qué debía hacer?, si eriol escuchaba estaría en serios problemas, ese beso… ese beso- yo…yo

-¡Respondeme!- me tomo de los hombros

-Por favor vuelve en otro momento, ahora estoy algo ocupada

-Vamos, solo quiero saber si aun me amas- acaricio mi mejilla

-Yo…- ¿Por qué no podía decirle que no?, algo en mi se negaba a hacerlo pero ¿Por qué?, yo no lo amaba ¿verdad?- por favor si el nos oye… te lo ruego, no quiero que esto se arruine

-¿si el nos oye?

-No se preocupen por mi, pero si me gustaría que me aclararan ¿de que beso hablan?

-¡Eriol!- dijimos los dos al unísono mientras este caminaba directamente hacía nosotros, pero ¿Qué debía hacer? Negar todo hasta la muerte, correr y decirle que me perdonara, salir de la casa, llorar

No lo sabía, pero algo dentro de mi me decía _corre, es mejor que morir aquí_

En cierta forma era lo que mas me gustaría haber hecho pero ¡no! Lo tenía que enfrentar como un adulto serio y responsable

Pero ¿Qué haría un adulto serio y responsable?, tenía ganas de desparecer pero como eso no ayudaba mucho me decidí a hablar pero para cuando volví a la realidad ellos ya estaban discutiendo

-…eso fue lo que paso- Fue lo que alcance a escuchar que decía Shaoran

-¿Es cierto eso?- eriol me miraba con una mirada de hielo que me congelo hasta los huesos, pero como contestar si o no, si ni siquiera sabia que le habían contado

-Yo…yo- los dos esperaban mi respuesta y yo no sabia que hacer, por un lado podía decir que lo había hecho por error pero eso destruiría a Shaoran y yo no quería herir a nadie- ¡Pero si tu me besaste primero!- fue lo primero que se me ocurrió decir

-Pues si pero…- eriol se puso aun más serio

-No quiero seguir escuchando esto- y salio del departamento azotando la puerta detrás de él, yo salí a toda prisa y lo llame

-¡¡Eriol!!- pero no se detuvo y solo vi su rostro entre las puertas del elevador mientras estas se cerraban, se veía furioso y _herido_

Caí de rodillas en el piso y comencé a llorar, ¿acaso este era el final?

-Sakura ¿estas bien?- ¡Shaoran! El era el culpable, ¿Quién mas?, me ayudo a levantarme y apoyo mi cabeza en su hombro

-¡Tu!...idiota- me separe de el y comencé a golpear su pecho con todas mis fuerzas- ¿Qué haz hecho?

Mientras lo golpeaba el solo se mantuvo quieto, no me dijo nada, solo recibía mi ira

Cuando ya no me quedaban más lagrimas y me canse de golpearlo abrí los ojos y pude apreciar sus pupilas marrones, estaba angustiado y solo me abrazo, eso ¿era apoyo?

-Lo siento- fue lo único que me dijo, pero ahora que lo pensaba yo era la que lo había besado, porque me pedía disculpas, ahora con la cabeza fría podría pensar bien las cosas

-Sabes, creo que yo soy la que debe disculparse- dije aun en sus brazos, pero al oír esto me separo y solo me tomo de los hombros

-Pero si yo no hubiera insistido para que te quedaras en mi casa esto nunca habría pasado, yo no quería que esto pasara- sonrió un poco pero, tal vez los dos teníamos parte de la culpa, no se, pero lo que se es que cuando el me abraza siento una calidez que nunca antes sentí, así que lo volví a abrazar y el hizo lo mismo

Así permanecimos un rato hasta que sentí la brisa nocturna y un escalofrió me recorrió

-Creo que deberíamos entrar

-Si- camine detrás de el pensando aun en mi situación, ¿Qué debía hacer? Nadie me había enseñado como solucionar algo así, y si le hablaba a Kaho lo mas seguro es que me dijera que eriol vale mucho, después de todo el era su amigo desde antes de que me ocurriera el accidente

-Sabes Sakura creo que yo hablare con eriol y le diré que todo fue un malentendido

-¡En serio harías eso!

-Si eso te hace feliz

-¡Gracias!- entramos al departamento y lo abrace por tercera vez, realmente se sentía muy bien el hacerlo- oye y ¿Qué le contaste a eriol?

-No mucho

-¿Qué?

-Pues solo que tu estabas inconsciente pero cuando te levantaste ocurrió eso

-¡Shaoran! Le dijiste eso

-Si, pero no le dije porque lo hiciste así que aun puedo arreglarlo

Era tan dulce, nunca me hubiera imaginado que detrás de todo su temperamento estuviera escondido un Shaoran sensible y cariñoso pero ¡esperen! Yo estaba haciendo que él hablara con eriol para que las cosas estuvieran bien entre nosotros y al mismo tiempo pensando en lo apuesto que es él ¿Qué me sucedía? ¿Acaso era una zorra?

El solo pensamiento me hizo derrumbarme en el sillón

-¿Estas bien?

-Si, es solo que con todo lo que paso hoy estoy algo agobiada

-Todo va a estar bien- una frase reconfortante pero es que si seguía viéndolo así acabaría besándolo de nuevo

Me levante del sillón y corrí a la cocina

-¿Quieres una rebanada de pastel?

-Claro

Lleve a la mesa unas tasas de té y el pastel, sería una pena desperdiciarlo…

-Shaoran, yo… quiero darte las gracias, porque aunque yo se que eriol no te cae bien me estas ayudando

-No- sus mejillas tomaron un ligero color carmesí- yo solo trato de reparar lo que eche a perder

-Gracias, sabes creo que…- serví una rebanada de pastel en su plato- deberíamos ser amigos- sus ojos se apagaron y su mirada se desvió al suelo

-Claro- luego solo se dedico a comer pastel y de ves en cuando tomar un poco de té

-¿Te enojaste?

-No- siempre me pasaba lo mismo, era la misma pregunta que me hizo terminar mi relación con Frank y que mi corazón quedara roto en mil pedazos pero no podía evitar el deseo que sentía por saber lo que pensaba en ese momento

-Yo se que si, pero no quieres decirme

-No, no es enojo es frustración- dio un pequeño sorbo a su té

-¿Frustración?- ¿Por qué? Si el era la persona mas segura que conocía como era posible que sintiera eso, alguien que siempre obtiene lo que quiere no tiene ese sentimiento ¿o si?

-Si, porque he perdido en el amor

-¡Que! ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Y ¿Quién es… la persona que tu… amas?- no se porque pero la ultima pregunta me dolió, y estaba segura de que su respuesta dolería aún mas, pero ¿Por qué? Yo… yo… no lo sabía

-¿Acaso no lo sabes?- ¿Cómo quería que lo supiera?, tal vez en el pasado me amaba a mi pero ahora…

Ahora debía amar a alguien más ¿no?

-No, pero creo que esa persona debe ser muy feliz- fingí una sonrisa aunque lo que en verdad sentía no se acercaba ni un poco a felicidad, ya no quería saber la respuesta…

-Yo ya te lo he dicho pero creo que no lo recuerdas- ¿Ya me lo había dicho?, pero no recordaba, ¿Cuándo?...

Dio el ultimo sorbo de té y se levanto de su asiento con la firme intención de marcharse

-¿Ya te marchas?

-Si- giro la perilla de la puerta y salio del lugar, detrás de el la puerta se cerro lentamente

1, 2, 3, 4, 5 era como una cuenta en mi cabeza de los pasos que el daba 6, 7, 8, 9 , 10 y salí corriendo tras el…

Justo cuando la puerta del elevador estaba cerrando la detuve, él me miro sorprendido

Salio de donde estaba y me abrazo, las lagrimas comenzaron a fluir de nuevo, solo que esta vez no se sentían tan frías, al contrario era como encontrar la paz interior

-Shaoran yo…yo quiero ayudarte con esa persona a la que amas, así como tu lo haces con eriol- un silencio sepulcral inundo el lugar y yo intente escaparme del abrazo y ver sus ojos pero el no me lo permitió

-No creo que eso sea posible

-¿Por qué?- esta vez si me escape de sus brazos

-Porque la persona a la que amo…- se dio media vuelta y llamo de nuevo al elevador, las puertas se abrieron- no me ama

Las puertas se cerraron y el elevador comenzó a bajar… mientras yo con un nudo en la garganta no pude hacer nada mas que permanecer parada en mi sitio contemplando los números iluminarse hasta que se detuvieron en la planta baja

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

¡Idiota! Es la única palabra que me describe, yo sabía que algo así pasaría si sakura recordaba su pasado pero la candidez con la que me hablo y me trato me hicieron pensar que ella ya no lo amaba

Que estupido fui, un amor como el de ellos no se olvida tan fácil

_Tu lo sabías_

Si, yo lo sabía pero ¿Cómo evitarlo?, hice todo por que sakura sintiera cuanto la amo, incluso espere el momento en el que ella decidiera ser mía por completo, nunca la presione, con cualquier otra mujer no hubiera pasado de una relación de dos semanas a lo mucho pero ella… ella me robo el corazón y ahora es casi imposible recuperarlo y lo peor es que yo no pude robar el suyo…

El abrir los ojos a la realidad realmente dolía, el solo hecho de saber que desde el momento en el que la conocí en mi infancia nunca tuve un lugar tan privilegiado en su corazón

-Eriol, ¿puedo pasar?

-No Ruby, no estoy de humor

-Pero amito…

-Realmente quiero estar solo

-Esta bien- se oyeron sus pasos al alejarse, mi mundo se venía abajo y quien hubiera dicho que por una mujer, el gran conquistador Eriol Giragisawa quien tiene las mujeres que quiere ahora sufre por una, siempre era yo el que engañaba y manipulaba, ahora yo fui el engañado

Realmente una situación muy vergonzosa…

Tengo que dejar de pensar en eso, pero no puedo…

Tome mi chaqueta y me dirigí al lugar que sentía como mi único refugió, y no era porque tuviera un amigo allí ni nada por el estilo si no porque me ofrecían un consuelo que realmente me alegraba…

El alcohol

().().().().().().().().()

Unos tragos después…

-Te digo amigo, esa relación no te llevaba a nada bueno

-¿Tu crees?

-Si, si quiere volver con su ex tu déjala, buscate otra y punto

-Tienes razón, sabes tu si eres mi amigo

-Pues claro, Baptiste es tu amigo y de el y de el, bueno de todos, es más te invito otro trago va

-Vale amigo

-Carlos prepárate otros dos

La amistad es así, para que quiero novia si puedo tener amigos, mejor seguiré como siempre, con viejas de una sola noche, si señor así será

-¡¡SALUD!!

Jajajaja

Y hablando de viejas una viene hacía acá, no distingo bien su cara pero a quien le importa la cara, solo puedo ver sus dos largas y estilizadas piernas que la minifalda no cubre

-Oye preciosa, aquí a mi amigo le acaban de romper el corazón, ¿no quieres juntar los pedacitos?

-Ay Baptiste tu siempre ayudando a los demás pero mira que tu amigo no esta nada mal eh, ¿Cómo te llamas lindo?

-Soy eriol

-Bueno eriol, porque no me invitas un trago

-Claro- se ha sentado en mis piernas, pero que más da, esta noche después de un largo tiempo volveré a los acostones…

De seguro en la mañana no sabré quien es esta mujer ni porque me acosté con ella pero así ha sido siempre y nunca sufrí demasiado…

-¿Qué te parece mi amiga? ¿apoco no esta como para comérsela?  
-Claro, haber si luego me presentas mas amigas

-Claro, claro. Ahora vamos a festejar- ¿festejar? Para que, ¿festejar el que ahora volveré a ser tan promiscuo como siempre o que mi novia me engaño?

No se cual de las dos elegir

-Si, ¡salud!

La vida no es color de rosa después de todo

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - . - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

¡De nuevo tarde!, mi primer día de trabajo y ya iba a llegar tarde, no era posible pero era algo inevitable, el levantarme tarde era una mala costumbre…

Tome un taxi y le indique la dirección, al llegar para mi tranquilidad aun estaba cerrado

-¡Buenos días!- dije mientras entraba, pero no había nadie, ¿acaso había llegado muy temprano? Pero eran ya casi las ocho cualquier establecimiento ya tendría algún cliente a esa hora, entre en la cocina pero era como si todos hubieran desaparecido

-Tomas- nadie contesto, el sol resplandecía y se colaba por el ventanal del frente dándome en la cara, por un momento no pude ver nada, odiaba esa sensación

Cuando empecé a ver de nuevo claramente una figura encorvada fue lo que vi

-Disculpe, pero aun no abrimos

-No, yo no vine a tomar café- mi visión regreso por completo y pude distinguir de quien se trataba era…era

-¡Que es lo que desea!

-Las cartas niña, las cartas

-Nunca se las daré- se puso en posición de combate

-¿Acaso ya olvidaste lo malo que puedo ser?, ¡no te basto con que matara a tu familia!- un nudo se formo en mi garganta y sentí como caía en un precipicio sin fondo

-Eso…¡eso no es cierto, mi familia murió en un accidente!

-¿Eso te dijeron? ¡Pues haz vivido engañada!- luego su risa estruendosa inundo todo el lugar pero eso no podía ser cierto, no era cierto

-¡Mentiroso!

-Aquí la única que se engaña eres tu- un resplandor salio de su mano y el ataque fue directo a mi, sentí que me desintegraba en muchas partes

().().().().().().()

Mis ojos comenzaron a abrirse y una luz intensa fue lo que vi

-¿Qué…que hora es?- cogí el reloj que estaba en el buró, eran las 6 de la mañana, demasiado temprano como para ir a trabajar aún

Tome una toalla limpia y me metí a la ducha, mientras el agua caliente salía me quite la ropa luego entre al chorro de agua

Acaso había sido una pesadilla….

Una muy real, pero el dolor aun seguía en mi pecho, no se iba…

Mi familia murió en un accidente ¿no?, en la batalla pasada el anciano había dicho algo parecido pero no le tome mucha importancia y ahora esto

No… solo fue una pesadilla y ya

Pero es extraño que la sensación de descubrir algo aun sigue presente y la angustia se apodera de mi

No, esto es solo un juego de mi mente

Salí de la ducha y me puse unos jeans grises con una blusa blanca, algo apropiado para un primer día de trabajo. Seque mi pelo y lo peine en una cola alta, hacía mucho que no me recogía el pelo pero ahora que tenía tiempo me daba cuenta de que estaba algo maltratado

-Pasare por la estética mas tarde

-¿Qué pasa sakurita?¿ no es muy temprano?- salió kero de su cajón tallándose sus ojitos

-Es que ya no pude dormir más

-Que raro, tu siempre duermes más de la cuenta

-¡Que dijiste!

-Nada- mi puño tuvo que contenerse- por cierto ya no hay nada en la despensa

-Ya veo, mas tarde pasare al supermercado

-Bueno

-Ahora me voy a trabajar, pórtate bien- me acompaño hasta la puerta – oye kero ¿te puedo preguntar algo?

-Claro, tu solo di

-Este… mis papas…. Olvídalo- y cerré la puerta, pero es que realmente era muy tonto preguntar esas cosas, lo más seguro es que solo lo hiciera sentir mal y todo solo por un sueño

Baje por las escaleras, aun tenía tiempo así que decidí caminar un tramo a pie, tal vez era porque tenía tiempo de sobra que quería retrasar mi llegada o… quizás tenía miedo de que mi sueño se hiciera realidad y mis padres habían sido asesinados…

Llegue al café y la campanilla sonó al abrir la puerta pero nadie pareció notarlo

-Buenos días- nadie salía, y si esto ¡era mi sueño! No, no podía ser. Mi primer impulso fue salir huyendo pero no sonaba racional así que no lo hice y en vez de eso me fui a asomar a la cocina

-A sakura veo que ya llegaste

-Si- era un alivio, después de todo los sueños solo son eso sueños ¿no?

-Bienvenida a tu primer día de trabajo, las demás llegan por lo regular a las 8, pensé que tu también

-Es que…- me talle la cabeza, realmente el llegar a las 7 era una exageración- quería ser la primera

-Bueno, ya que estas aquí podrías ir poniendo los sobrecitos de azúcar en aquel bote

-Si- así transcurrió el tiempo haciendo labores para que los clientes estuvieran cómodos, hasta que una a una todas mis compañeras fueron llegando, casi todas tenían más o menos mi edad según calculaba yo, bueno excepto una que parecía tener unos 18 o 19 años, su nombre es Alice

-Bueno me gustaría presentarles al nuevo miembro de este pequeño negocio, su nombre es Sakura, mira ella es Ange- Ange se ve algo delgada bueno diría que mucho, parece que no come, sus ojos son de un verde grisáceo y su pelo es de un color azabache- ella es Cathie- Cathie es un poco más rellenita, diría que más o menos como yo, tiene el pelo de un rojo vivo, los ojos de un tono parecido al gris y usa lentes, me sonríe y yo le devuelvo la sonrisa, es muy diferente a Ange, ella solo se limito a verme de arriba abajo, lo cual me puso algo nerviosa- y por ultimo tenemos a Alice- Alice como ya dije antes parece ser la mas joven, tiene el pelo de un color casi azul, largo hasta la cintura, la tez blanca como la nieve y una delicada sonrisa, me recuerda mucho a… Tomoyo, aunque los ojos de Alice son de un color marrón

-Este será tu uniforme- lo tomo en mis manos- será mejor que te cambies ya, los clientes están por llegar- yo asiento y me dirijo al baño

Estiro la ropa que me acaban de dar, de ahora en adelante tendré que usarlo, como en la escuela era una pena, aunque el uniforme es muy lindo, es un vestido blanco con el cuello y manga azules, una cinta en el medio a forma de cinturón del mismo color, en la parte de abajo tiene algunos pliegues por lo que toma un poco de vuelo al ponérmelo, esta algo ajustado pero se me ve muy bien tengo que aceptar…

Cuando salí del baño se me explico cual sería el sector que yo atendería y lo que debía hacer, de pronto la campanilla sonó y el primer cliente ingreso, ordenó en el mostrador y luego se sentó en un asiento de la zona de Cathie, esta es una oportunidad para ver como hacer las cosas…

Al poco rato la cafetería se llena más y más hasta que ninguna mesa queda vacía, al principio me confundí tanto que acabe llevando un café capuchino a la mesa equivocada, todos se rieron mucho pero mis mejillas ardieron tanto que quería salir corriendo del lugar, pero solo permanecí inmóvil con la taza en mi mano hasta que alguien me dijo "yo ordene capuchino" las lagrimas le rodaban de la risa pero a mi no me hacía ninguna gracia

Después de un rato fui adquiriendo más practica hasta que sabía identificar bien cada una de las mesas, luego la cafetería se vació un poco y nos dejaron descansar un rato, nunca había caminado tanto en un solo día, siempre permanecía frente a mi escritorio ideando una propaganda apropiada para algún producto, de alguna manera lo extrañaba pero si quería sobrevivir sería esto o seguir vagando por las calles en busca de una oportunidad

A las tres de la tarde la cafetería de nuevo estaba totalmente llena, y de nuevo mis pies comenzaron a doler de tanto dar vueltas, tal vez era por ser el primer día.

Al final del día estaba muerta, mi cuerpo quería quedarse inmóvil por un buen rato hasta recuperarse pero aun tenía que pasar al supermercado, de pronto sonó mi móvil

-Bueno, habla Sakura Kinomoto

-Sakura que bueno que contestas, soy yo Shaoran

-¿Qué sucede?

-Ya hable con eriol y me dijo que quiere verte hoy a las nueve en tu departamento, yo le dije que estaba bien

-Si, muchas gracias Shaoran, no sabes cuanto te debo

-No te preocupes, ahora me tengo que ir, te veo luego

Y se corto la comunicación, pero que alivio, eriol era una persona comprensiva y de seguro llegando a casa estaría sonriendo, debía apurarme a llegar. Tome mis pertenencias y me levante de mi asiento

-¿Era tu novio sakura?

-Mi…mi novio, ¡no!

-Mmm yo pensé que si, como te pusiste contenta cuando te llamo

-Es solo un buen amigo, que cosas dices Alice

-Bueno me voy, cuídate

-Si- Shaoran mi novio, que tontería aunque sería tal vez una experiencia agradable, pero no ahora tenía que ir a ver a eriol

En el supermercado me apresure a comprar lo que necesitaba leche, pan, huevos, azúcar, fideos instantáneos, jamón, y otras cosas, pague y tome un taxi.

Al llegar a casa tome el elevador y me apresure a llegar, ya casi eran las nueve, solo cinco minutos mas, cuando llegue a mi piso camine rumbo a la puerta rebuscando en mi bolso las llaves, lo cual resultaba bastante difícil llevando en las manos las compras, cuando al fin las encontré alce la vista pero un golpe fue lo que recibí

Me había estrellado con algo….

Al mirar el panorama para ver que me había golpeado mi corazón casi dejo de latir al encontrarme con él

-¡Eriol!- pero algo dentro de mi me dijo que las cosas no estaban bien, tal vez porque en vez de ayudarme dulcemente como siempre lo hacía solo estaba parado fumando un cigarro viendo hacía quien sabe donde, no lo se pero esto tal vez no sería una reconciliación si no una despedida pero ¡no!, yo debía evitarlo a toda costa

-¿Estas bien?

-Si, pero creo que el jugo se rompió- revise la bolsa y en efecto un liquido naranja se esparcía sobre todo lo demás, por suerte a los huevos no les había pasado nada

-Vamos, te ayudare- no vi su cara en ese momento pero esas palabras y el hecho de que tomara la bolsa mientras yo abría la puerta para ayudarme, me dio más confianza

-Pasa, no creí que llegaras tan temprano- No hubo respuesta o tal vez no la oí porque entre a la cocina, saque las cosas y las comencé a limpiar con un trapo húmedo- ¿quieres algo de tomar?

-No- la respuesta se oyó muy cercana, di media vuelta para guardar el pan y él estaba allí parado, con su mirada fija en mi, tomo el pan y lo puso a un lado luego sujeto mis dos manos y me hizo retroceder hasta que quede pegada a la pared

-¿Qué…que sucede?- pero solo seguía mirándome, era como si toda su amabilidad se hubiera esfumado, en sus ojos ya no había paz, solo ¿dolor?

-¿Qué sucede?, es lo mismo que yo te pregunto ¿Qué sucede? Sakura yo… te amo pero este sentimiento me esta lastimando y mucho

-¿Por qué?, yo…yo

-¿Por qué? ¡Me preguntas porque!, acaso no te sentirías igual que yo si amaras a alguien y esa persona no compartiera ese sentimiento

-Pues si pero yo si te amo eriol

-Eso es lo que dices pero que hay de Shaoran, apuesto a que te mueres por besarlo

-Claro que no- bueno tal vez si pero eso solo era un sentimiento pasajero, yo no lo amaba, ese sentimiento que sentía cada vez que estaba cerca de Shaoran era anhelo, solo eso.

-No me mientas, mejor por el bien de los dos creo que deberíamos dejar esta relación hasta aquí

-¡Eriol escucha! Yo te quiero a ti

-Querer es muy diferente a amar mi querida sakura- soltó mis manos y salió a toda prisa del departamento

¿Acaso de nuevo mi corazón acabaría hecho pedacitos?, no, esta vez no, pasara lo que pasara no permitiría que todo acabara así, esta vez lucharía por lo que quería.

No permitiría que las lagrimas salieran, aunque se me formo un nudo en la garganta pero esta vez no habría lagrimas

Corrí por las escaleras para alcanzarlo, cuando llegue a la planta baja el ya caminaba rumbo al estacionamiento, corrí tras el pero el pareció no notarlo, cuando llego a su coche lo que vi me impacto.

Una mujer rubia con unas largas piernas y un escote bastante pronunciado se aproximaba rápidamente a eriol, yo permanecí parada detrás de una columna mientras que una lagrima bajaba por mi mejilla..

Tal vez la rubia era solo su amiga, tal vez solo lo consolaba, un abrazo no quiere decir nada…

Pero esas suposiciones se desvanecieron cuando un apasionado beso surgió entre los dos parecían listos para tener relaciones en medio del estacionamiento, pero para mi suerte él la freno y solo acaricio su mejilla, luego se subieron al auto y salieron del edificio.

Que tonta había sido, ¿desde cuando tendría a esa mujer con el?, tal vez solo le hacía falta una excusa para terminar conmigo, y ahora que Shaoran y yo se la habíamos dado no la dejo pasar, pero el siempre me decía que me amaba, que era su única chica, ¿Qué había pasado con la promesa de que algún día nos casaríamos?, una lluvia de lagrimas comenzaron a bajar por todo mi rostro…

Necesitaba hablar con alguien pero ¿Quién? Kero se había ido a ver a Kaho esta mañana, y ella tal vez a esta hora ya estaría dormida, Tomas no sería una mala opción pero no recuerdo donde esta su casa, entonces ¿Quién?

Mi mundo se venía abajo y no había quien me ayudara a levantarlo

-Eriol eres un…- el grito resonó en todo el estacionamiento pero no me importo, que todo el mundo lo supiera, ahora ya nada importaba.

Salí a caminar sin rumbo aun llorando, la brisa nocturna se sentía muy bien, no me importaba que cuando la gente pasaba decía cosas como "pobre chica" o "de seguro la dejo su novio" no, lo único que quería hacer era desparecer y no saber nada más de mi.

El amor apesta…y juro ante esta hermosa luna que jamás me volveré a enamorar…

Esta decidido

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

Hola de nuevo!! Espero como siempre que el capitulo les allá gustado, creo que quedo bien y aunque la pareja de eriol y sakura realmente me gusta, en este capitulo no les fue muy bien (yo diría que pésimo) pero bueno tal vez el cambio sea bueno, pobre sakura todo le pasa y para colmo no estaba ni kero para escucharla, si a mi me pasara algo así y no tuviera a quien contárselo yo creo que si me corto las venas, pero por suerte ella tiene deseos de vivir y no lo hizo ¿no?, bueno y ¿Qué paso con la nueva novia de eriol?, ¿la llevo a propósito al edificio de sakura? Jejeje que sospechoso ¿no? Bueno hasta aquí los dejo y espero estén muy bien.

Muchas gracias a Sakurita!! por dejarme ese lindo comentario D realmente me alegro el día, gracias es lindo saber que te gusta la historia ¡gracias!

Y los que no dejan review por favor, aunque solo digan un "me gusta" para mi esta bien T T

Bueno sin mas que decir me despido y los veo en el siguiente capitulo que se llama **"Un buen amigo"**

¡¡Se cuidan!! Y hasta la próxima


	10. Un buen amigo

Recuerdos perdidos

**Recuerdos perdidos**

"**Un buen amigo"**

**Declaimer: Card captor sakura y todos sus personajes son de CLAMP, yo solo los tome prestados para crear esta secuela y divertirlos a ustedes °-°¡**

Esa noche la lluvia comenzó a caer sobre la ciudad de Paris, golpeaba la ventana con gran intensidad y los estruendosos rayos sobresalían del bullicio de la ciudad, la gente corría a refugiarse en algún pequeño lugar o a la estación mas cercana del metro, yo solo miraba esto por la ventana mientras escuchaba una triste canción de amor, la lluvia realmente era la culminación perfecta para un día espantoso, era como la cereza en el pastel de mi vida…

Pero si algo me consolaba era que aun era joven y podía aun buscar la felicidad, que ya se me había escapado varias veces de las manos, primero con Sakura y luego con…_Eve_

Bueno pero es mejor no pensar en el pasado, de ahora en adelante comenzaría todo de nuevo, sería un hombre nuevo, vería a sakura como una amiga, solo eso, ella misma me lo dejo muy claro y el tener que hablar con eriol fue lo que me hizo darme cuenta de que ya nunca sería mía, de seguro en estos momentos ya están felices comiendo un rico pastel, el solo pensarlo me da nauseas, pero bueno lo que tengo que hacer es dejar de escuchar esta música deprimente y ¡¡comenzar de nuevo!!

Pero es muy difícil…

Además esta lloviendo, mmm creo que la vida nueva tendrá que comenzar mañana… el tiempo es perfecto para quedarse en casa y soñar con lo que pudo ser.

Estaba a punto de encender la tele cuando de pronto alguien toco a la puerta pero ¿Quién podría ser?, no esperaba a nadie, si la suerte me favorecía tal vez sería un repartidor de comida china que se había equivocado de puerta…mmm que delicia

Deje el control de la televisión en la mesa y me dirigí a la puerta, una deliciosa comida china me esperaba

_No sueñes tonto_

Bueno entonces ¿una pizza?

Abrí la puerta pero…

-Esto…yo…yo- mis ojos me engañaban, no…no podía ser ella, y menos estar parada frente a mi puerta empapada, ¿estaría soñando?

-¡Sakura!- quede paralizado

-Yo…yo…¡no sabía donde ir, y de repente me encontré frente a este edificio y…y!

-¿Quieres pasar?

-Esto… creo que mejor me voy, no quiero ser una molestia- su mirada se mantenía fija en el suelo, pero ¿Cómo iba a irse con este clima?, dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar rumbo al elevador

-¡Sakura! ¡espera!- la tome del brazo- tu no eres ninguna molestia- volteo a verme pero ¡estaba llorando!¿ como no lo note antes?

La jale hacía mi y la abrace, como nunca había abrazado a nadie, quería que supiera que yo estaba allí y nada ni nadie la lastimaría, ¡eso sobre mi cadáver!, al principio se sorprendió un poco por la acción pero luego sentí sus brazos rodearme , mientras las calidas lagrimas mojaban mi hombro…

_Si ayer tuviste un día gris, tranquila  
yo haré canciones para ver  
si así consigo hacerte sonreír._

-Shaoran…gracias- fuera lo que fuera que hiciera llorar a sakura de esa forma debía ser terrible, pero yo estaría allí para ella, esta vez si, aunque fuera solo como un amigo que la apoya

-Sakura, ¿quieres un poco de chocolate caliente?- movió un poco la cabeza, lo que tome como un si, la deje en un sillón de la sala y me marche rumbo a la cocina, era una suerte que wei preparara chocolate antes de regresar a china esa tarde, aunque ahora estaba frió, prendí la estufa y lo puse a calentar

Mientras se calienta les diré que wei regreso a china porque le prometí que yo también lo haría muy pronto y es en serio, muy pronto tendré que dejar este lugar, así como todos mis sentimientos de amor hacía sakura, todo será parte de un gran pasado

¿Qué cuando tome la decisión? En el momento en el que colgué el teléfono después de hablar con eriol, wei tenía que regresar de todas formas pero, ahora todo cambio y en vez de el viajar, yo lo haré…

Muy pronto…regresare a casa

_Si lo que quieres es huir, camina  
yo haré canciones para ver  
si así consigo fuerzas pa´ vivir._

Lleve dos tazas con chocolate a la sala

-El chocolate caliente es lo mejor para días así- ¿días así? ¿Qué quería decir con eso? Bueno, tal vez se refería a días lluviosos

-Si- bebí un poco del contenido de mi taza, tenía que saber que le ocurría pero de una forma…sutil – oye ¿puedo saber que te sucedió?

-Esto… bueno es que… eriol termino conmigo, dijo que ya no había nada entre nosotros, sabes creo que de alguna forma yo….yo- una gota de agua hizo que lo que estaba dentro de la taza formara pequeñas onditas- ¡lo traicione!

Con un dedo le seque las lagrimas que de nuevo comenzaban a surgir

Ella tomo mi mano entre las suyas…

_No tengo más motivos para darte  
que éste miedo que me da  
no volver a verte nunca más._

-Creo que el acaba de perder algo muy valioso

-Pero sabes, creo que el no piensa eso, porque ya tiene otra, yo…solo era una mas

-Ese tipo de personas no valen la pena, pero no te sientas mal, yo se que el te quería mucho- ¡que estaba haciendo! Hablando bien del enemigo, ¿mi cerebro estaba fundido o algo así?

-Gracias por querer hacerme sentir mejor pero yo se que lo único que el buscaba era diversión, tal vez yo no soy suficiente

-Pero si eso es lo que piensas ¿Por qué lloras?

_Creo ver la lluvia caer en mi ventana,  
te veo pero no está lloviendo  
no es más que un reflejo de mi pensamiento_

-No lo se…- soltó mi mano- tal vez yo…aun lo quiero- trate de acariciar su mejilla pero ella me lo impidió y solo puso su cara contra mi pecho, lloraba histéricamente- ¡yo aun lo quiero! ¡no quiero que me deje! ¿Qué debo hacer? ¡¡no quiero que esto acabe así!

¡¡Que!! Ella…lo quería, casi vi como mi corazón caía sobre la alfombra y rodaba hasta topar con la pata del sillón

_Hoy te echo de menos!_

_Yo sólo quiero hacerte saber_

_amiga estés donde estés,_

_que si te falta el aliento yo te lo daré,_

_si te sientes sola, háblame_

_que te estaré escuchando aunque no te pueda ver,_

_aunque no te pueda ver_

-Tranquilízate- acaricie su cabeza, pareció calmarse un poco al menos ya no lloraba con tanto dolor- yo se que el aun te quiere

-¿En serio?

-Si, es un buen sujeto aunque no lo parezca- y otra vez el premio para el mas tonto era para… Shaoran Li, como era posible que hablara así de ese idiota, pero es que el verla contenta lo valía, el ver su sonrisa era la mejor recompensa que podía recibir

-Pero ¿y esa mujer rubia?, yo lo vi irse con ella, y hasta la…beso- no tenía respuesta para eso así que tome su mano y la puse a la altura de mi corazón

-Ya veras… que todo va a estar bien

_De tantas cosas que perdí  
diría que sólo guardo lo que fué  
mágico tiempo que nació un Abril.  
Miradas tristes sobre mí  
se anidan y se hacen parte de mi piel  
y ahora siempre llueve porque estoy sin tí._

Su sonrisa fue como una luz, me hacía tan feliz..

-Gracias, por escucharme

-No es nada, para eso son los amigos

-Si- ¿de donde había salido esa frasecita? No lo se pero el solo hecho de verla así de feliz hacía que mi corazón palpitara como loco y perdiera la noción de lo que decía o hacía

_No tengo más motivos para darte  
que esta fría soledad  
que necesito darte tantas cosas más._

-Sabes creo que te ves mejor con una sonrisa en el rostro- sus mejillas se coloraron un poco, ella se oculto detrás del almohadón del sillón, se veía tan infantil…- vamos, no te escondas- trate de quitarle el almohadón pero no pude, forcejeamos, pero cuando yo lo solté, diciendo "de acuerdo quédate allí" ella salió volando y callo directamente al piso, fue tan gracioso que no pude evitar reírme a carcajadas.

Se veía tan graciosa ahí tirada tallando su espalda por el golpe que se había dado, pero lo mas gracioso vino después…

Se levanto de donde estaba tirada mientras yo no podía dejar de reír, incluso algunas lagrimas asomaban por mis ojos, hizo un puchero que yo supongo es su cara de "enojada" y se cruzo de brazos….se veía tan linda e infantil al mismo tiempo que me dio aun más risa.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?, yo no le veo la gracia, haber si tu te caes crees que yo me reiría

-Pues la verdad… jajaja es que hubieras visto…jajaja tu cara- no podía dejar de reír, no recordaba la ultima vez que había reído tanto.

-¡¡Shaoran Li!!- y de un momento a otro recibí un almohadazo en la cara, me talle la mejilla y tome otro almohadón, un poco de vuelo y un acertado golpe fue a dar a la cabeza de ella- ¡¡Esto es guerra!!

La pelea se prolongo un poco mas, me sentía de nuevo pequeño, como si en la vida no hubiera responsabilidades ni nada por el estilo, era como regresar a una infancia feliz… que obviamente no era la mía…

_Creo ver la lluvia caer en mi ventana,  
te veo pero no está lloviendo  
no es más que un reflejo de mi pensamiento._

Cuando los golpes ya eran mas como roces, nos tendimos en el piso con la respiración algo agitada, ella me miraba a mi y yo a ella, fue como si algo en su mirada me dijera "besame…vamos, es solo un beso", me acerque un poco más, ella ni siquiera intento apartarse, estaba a centímetros de mi objetivo, ya podía casi sentir su calido aliento en mi cuello cuando ella se levanto…

_¡Hoy te echo de menos!_

Yo sólo quiero hacerte saber  
amiga estés donde estés  
que si te falta el aliento yo te lo daré,  
si te sientes sola, háblame  
que te estaré escuchando aunque no te pueda ver,  
aunque no te pueda ver.

-Shaoran, hay algo que he querido preguntarte desde el otro día

-¿Qué es?- me levante también y me senté a su lado

-Quisiera saber ¿Quién es Tomoyo?

-¿Te refieres a Daidouyi?- ella asintió pero ¿Cómo era posible que no recordara a su mejor amiga de la infancia? Y ahora que lo pensaba ¿Dónde se encontraría ahora?, desde que me había ido a China que no sabía nada de ella- Bueno ella era se podría decir tu mejor amiga, siempre andaba contigo, llevaba su cámara de video a todas partes, me pregunto ¿Qué será de ella?

-Mi…mejor amiga, sabes me gustaría algún día volver a verla

-A mi también, ella era muy inteligente- Iba a describirle a Tomoyo pero… cuando me voltee ella ya se había dormido, la lleve a mi habitación y la recosté en la cama, se veía tan angelical durmiendo, pero ¿sabría que la quería besar y por eso se levanto? No, lo mas seguro era que ni siquiera notara mis sentimientos….seguía siendo tan despistada como siempre, pero eso la hacía aun más linda.

Lleve una manta al sillón y me acosté, era algo incomodo pero era eso o el suelo.

Mientras trataba de dormir pensé muchas cosas, pero la que más recuerdo fue la promesa que me hice de cuidar a sakura al menos hasta que tuviera que regresar a China, era lo menos que podía hacer y lo segundo que recuerdo que pensé fue en ver a Sakura solo como a una amiga…por muy difícil que fuera, fue como hacer mis propósitos de año nuevo.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Gracias por todo"

Era lo que decía el papelito que le había dejado a Shaoran en la mesa junto con unos huevos revueltos y un vaso de leche, me hubiera gustado quedarme y platicar con el un poco más pero no quería que me despidieran de nuevo, así que me levante muy temprano y fui a mi casa por algo de ropa, Kero como siempre estaba preocupado pero no demasiado, le tuve que explicar todo lo que paso, se quedo algo inquieto pero creo que entendió que no era momento de discutir…

-¡Sakura, lleva este café frió a la mesa 5 por favor!

-Si- toda la mañana el café había estado más vació que lo usual, bueno hasta ahora que se lleno totalmente, las ordenes parecían nunca acabarse, y mis pies lo estaban lamentando en ese mismo instante, pero como dicen "sin pena no hay gloria" bueno en mi caso tal vez sería "sin pena no hay dinero" pero bueno como fuera, tenía que alimentarme a mi y a Kero, si esto era lo que tenía que hacer lo haría.

Cuando acabo mi turno ya era algo tarde así que tome un taxi para evitar pasar por las calles solitarias de la ciudad, subí en el elevador hasta mi piso y cuando llegue a mi departamento me tire en el sofá, estaba realmente exhausta y mis pies y mi cabeza dolían, un día muy cansado debo decir.

Revise la contestadota con la esperanza de que eriol se hubiera dignado a hablar pero no había nada, solo uno de Shaoran, quería saber si estaba bien por que me había ido sin avisar, lo llamare luego pensé.

Mientras me cepillaba el cabello para irme a dormir pensé en lo mucho que Shaoran me había ayudado la noche anterior, nunca me hubiera imaginado cuando lo conocí que tuviera un lado sensible detrás de todo su porte y orgullo, realmente me ilusionaba mucho el pensar que tal vez era la única que conocía ese lado suyo.

Por otro lado estaba el que anoche cuando nos recostamos en el piso el actuó muy extraño, ¿acaso querría besarme?...No, eso es absurdo, solo deben ser figuraciones mías porque el estaba…enamorado de otra persona, yo solo era parte de su pasado, y de todas formas eso a mi que me importaba ¿no?...pero si era así entonces ¿Por qué cuando pensaba en eso sentía un dolor en el pecho y tenía ganas de llorar?

No lo sabía pero lo reprimía lo más que podía o lo ignoraba, eso de seguro era nostalgia…si eso debía ser, solo eso.

Me metí en la cama aun pensando en eso, hasta que me sumergí en un profundo sueño, en el yo aparecía de nuevo en aquel lugar con las mismas dos personas platicando en el patio, todo pasaba igual, solo que esta vez todo estaba menos borroso aunque no lo suficiente para distinguir sus caras, yo quería ayudarlos pero si ni siquiera sabía quienes eran no podía hacer mucho.

Ese sueño que me atormentaba desde hace ya un tiempo ahora comenzaba a ser un poco más claro pero no lo suficiente, eso era frustrante…

().().().().()

Una semana había pasado desde que había visto a eriol por ultima vez, no recibí ni una llamada de su parte, intente llamarlo yo pero siempre me decían que no estaba, era eso o se negaba a contestarme… de seguro se estaría divirtiendo con su rubia de piernas largas, hoy el café cerraría más temprano por lo que decidí después de mucho meditarlo ir a casa de él y arreglar las cosas.

El ultimo cliente me toco atenderlo a mi, pidió un té de limón, algo sencillo, realmente no podía esperar a salir.

Tome el té del mostrador y lo llevaba a la mesa cuando de pronto me sentí mareada, mi vista se nublo y la bandeja y el té fueron a dar al piso, la taza se rompió derramando el liquido por todo el piso, después de eso no oí nada mas era como estar en la oscuridad total, ni siquiera era conciente de estar viva o no, no podía verme ni a mi misma.

Una luz paso frente a mi, intente atraparla pero fue en vano, comencé a caminar en esa inmensa oscuridad, ¿Dónde estaba?, no recordaba ¿Qué había pasado?, una imagen se precipito hacía mi, era…era ¿yo?, estaba en el parque, columpiándome con Tomoyo, platicábamos muy alegremente, nos reíamos pero lo que tenía ella en la mano ¿era una cámara?, me acerque un poco más para oír de que hablaban…

_-Ay sakura no puedo creer que Li vaya a venir en las vacaciones, el es tan caballeroso contigo_

_-No es para tanto, lo que pasa es que desde que nos hicimos…novios, no lo he visto_

_-Ay una historia de amor, el gran amor de Sakura y Li ¡que romántico!_

_-Tomoyo, que cosas dices_

_-Pero prométeme algo_

_-¿Qué?_

_-Que me vas a dejar hacerte un lindo vestido para verlo_

_-Esto…yo_

_-¡Bien!- dijo Tomoyo levantándose del columpio- entonces me esforzare para crear el más lindo vestido de bienvenida…será hermoso, le pondré un poco de rosa y…_

Tomoyo seguía hablando y yo parecía apenada, mis mejillas estaban rojas, pero ¿Qué sería esto?, ¿un recuerdo?

De un momento a otro todo se desvaneció y de nuevo me encontré en aquel espacio negro, luego de eso comencé a escuchar voces…

-¡¡Sakura!! Despierta

-Traigan alcohol

-¿Crees que este esperando…un hijo?

-Ay cállate, que cosas dices Alice

Todos hablaban al mismo tiempo, comencé a abrir los ojos lentamente y entonces las voces dejaron de oírse

-¿Qué..que paso?

-Ay sakura no sabes que susto nos diste, ¿Qué te paso?

-No lo se, creo que me siento un poco mal

Tomás salio de la cocina secándose las manos con un trapo

-Menudo susto que nos diste, será mejor que te vayas a tu casa

-Creo que si- me fui a cambiar al baño y luego salí del lugar ¿Qué había sido eso? Fue extraño, y muy corto, la ultima vez había visto mucho más de lo que yo me imaginaba pero ahora esto había sido tan… corto

Me subí a un taxi y le indique la dirección, aun pensaba en lo que había pasado pero decidí tomarlo a la ligera, tal vez solo había sido una alucinación o algo así, pero aun tenía una duda ¿Por qué hasta ahora me venía todo esto?

Cuando llegamos le pague el conductor y me baje no sin antes retocar un poco mi maquillaje y peinar un poco mi cabello, estaba ahí parada frente a esa gran mansión, y no podía dar un solo paso.

Cuando al fin mi valor hizo acto de presencia camine a paso apresurado rumbo a la puerta, toque el timbre y cruce los dedos esperando que por algún milagro él se dignara a recibirme.

La puerta comenzó a abrirse, escuche una voz muy familiar al otro lado, cuando al fin se abrió el mayordomo me saludo, o eso creo, la verdad no escuche lo que dijo solo me concentre en ver al hombre que ahora iba subiendo las escaleras.

-¡¡Eriol!!- creo que mi grito se escucho en todo el lugar, pero al menos logre que el me viera, volteo a verme y con un tono de desagrado o dolor, no se cual de los dos me dijo que por favor me retirara, luego dio media vuelta y continuo subiendo las escaleras.

La puerta estaba apunto de cerrarse en mis narices, pero si algo he aprendido de los vendedores es a poner el pie para evitarlo, lo hice y mas a la fuerza que con permiso me metí en el lugar, corrí escaleras arriba y tome al hombre de la chaqueta, bruscamente el se jalo, casi pierdo el equilibrio y ruedo por las escaleras pero afortunadamente no fue así.

Ni siquiera había volteado a verme, seguía subiendo como si nada y lo peor era que el mayordomo ya venía hacía mi para sacarme… pero él me iba a escuchar aunque fuera lo ultimo que hiciera

Continué subiendo y cuando estuve un poco más adelantada que eriol le impedí el paso.

-Por favor solo te pido que me escuches

-Fernand, saca a esta mujer de aquí- pretendió continuar su camino pero no se lo permití- Vamos sakura no seas infantil, no vas a solucionar nada

-Claro que si, necesitamos hablar

-Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo, porque no mejor hablas con tu _querido _Shaoran

-Vamos eriol, por lo que hubo entre nosotros escúchame, solo te pido unos segundos- creo que lo conmoví porque su mirada fría que casi me convertía en paleta se torno más como un pequeño hielo

-Fernand, prepara dos tazas de té y llevalas a mi cuarto

-Si señor- me indico que lo siguiera y así lo hice, cuando al fin llegamos a su cuarto me encontré con un terrible desastre, era como si un huracán lo hubiera arrasado

-Wow…¿Qué paso aquí?

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia, por favor toma asiento

Esa indiferencia era la que me hacía sentir mi corazón tan frió como un iceberg, me senté donde me indico y no dije nada más

-Ahora si dime de que querías hablar- dijo mientras tomaba asiento

-Bueno es que yo…no quería que las cosas quedaran así, tan mal- entrelazo los dedos y apoyo los codos en la mesa, su cara se torno aun mas fría

-No me digas, sabes creo que las cosas iban a acabar así de una u otra forma, no existen las coincidencias, solo lo inevitable y el que tu y Li se sientan "atraídos" es algo inevitable

Esa frase Kaho la decía mucho, se notaba que la conocía hace mucho, pero el modo en que la uso realmente me hizo sentir como la peor basura de este mundo.

-Pero, tal vez eso fue en el pasado, ahora solo somos buenos amigos

-¡Amigos! Claro, de los amigos que se dan besos

-Bueno…eso…fue porque- ahora que lo pensaba había venido aquí sin algo bien formado en mi cabeza, solo había sido un impulso, uno muy tonto por cierto, ahora ¿Qué iba a decir?- porque estaba muy confundida, tu sabes que me pasan esas cosas

-Si, de hecho creo que así fue como me besaste la primera vez ¿no? mi querida sakura

-Bueno si pero esto..esto fue diferente, yo no quise es solo que…- las palabras salían atropelladamente de mi boca, no podía completar ni una oración y él parecía divertirse con eso- ¡Eriol…yo…te extraño!

-¿Qué extrañas?- se levanto de su asiento y comenzó a dar vueltas por toda la habitación, de pronto desapareció- acaso extrañas esto- escuche cerca de mi oreja, mis latidos se aceleraron y al voltear me encontré con su cara, con una mano acerco mi cara a la suya y me beso, era un beso de él, de nuevo podía probarlo, sentir sus sensuales labios y sentirme como la única chica que el amaba, era suave y delicado hasta que de pronto el ritmo se intensifico, su lengua la podía sentir moverse con maestría en mi boca, mis manos fueron aprisionadas por las suyas y acabe contra la pared, el mordió mi labio, este sangro un poco intente limpiarlo pero el me lo impidió y lamió la sangre, se deleitaba haciéndolo, pego su cuerpo al mío mientras lamía el lóbulo de mi oreja, podía sentir que estaba tan o más excitado que yo, luego me miro directo a los ojos- yo también lo extrañe, pero…- soltó mis manos y se volvió a sentar en el sillón, yo resbale por la pared al piso- ¡acaso crees que no sufrí!, el saber que lo amas más a él que a mi, por eso…

-Pero eriol…

-Por eso quiero pedirte que no me busques más, no quiero volver a verte, ¡te odio! No sabes como desearía nunca haberte encontrado ese día frente al hospital

-Eriol yo…-mi voz era un hilo, en un momento el casi me hace perder la razón con sus besos y caricias y ahora me dice que me odia, esto…esto no salió como lo planee

Pero como iba a salir como lo planee si ni siquiera planee nada, la decepción se apodero de mi, mis ojos se llenaron de agua de nuevo y al ver su rostro supe que el no mentía, el en verdad no me quería volver a ver…

Me levante del piso y salí corriendo de la habitación

-Señor aquí esta el te…- pase como un chiflido a su lado- ¿Qué le sucede a la señorita?

-Nada Fernand…nada, trae ese té para acá

La puerta se cerró, el dolor crecía más y más, baje las escaleras casi tropezando y salí por la gran puerta del frente, corrí unos metros más hasta que mi fuerza se acabo y caí de rodillas al piso llorando sin parar.

Yo había…jurado que nunca más me iba a enamorar y que era lo primero que hacía ir a buscar problemas, nunca debí intentar arreglar las cosas, debí respetar a mi palabra y no enamorarme, olvidar lo mucho que eso hace sufrir, simplemente cerrar mi corazón.

Después de unos segundos me recupere y camine a mi casa secando algunas lagrimas necias, no quería que Kero me viera así, ya era suficiente de preocuparlo o acabaría siendo cardiaco o diabético, el merecía que yo lo cuidara.

Cuando llegue a casa mi pequeño amigo estaba profundamente dormido, así que no hice ruido para no despertarlo, prepare algo de comer y me senté a la mesa, se veía tan vacía… siempre he sido una persona algo solitaria pero ahora necesitaba alguien que me dijera lo mucho que me quiere o que me necesita, es como sentir que si muriera en este mismo instante a nadie le importaría.

Me acosté ya un poco tarde ese día, pero no podía dormir, daba vueltas en la cama e inclusive la cobija calló al piso, pero mis ojos se abrían hiciera lo que hiciera.

Me levante y me senté en el sillón que estaba cerca de la ventana, tomé el libro que desde hacía mucho ni siquiera volteaba a ver, comencé a ojearlo, se llamaba "el libro de la jungla", vi la película de disney hace ya varios años pero no era lo mismo el ver ese mundo de fantasía e ilusión que crean para los niños que leer las verdadera palabras de su autor, era como estar en la jungla y ver a sus personajes pelear y luchar por salvar su vida.

Estaba por terminar mi tercera pagina cuando alce la vista y vi que ¡no estaba en mi habitación! Además de que la luz de mis lámparas se había convertido en luz del sol ¿Qué sucedía aquí?

Me levante del sillón y deje el libro sobre él, camine lentamente por el lugar hasta que detrás de una puerta escuche voces… ahora que lo pensaba este lugar se me hacía conocido, abrí un poco la puerta de donde provenía el sonido, me encontré con Tomoyo y mi yo pequeño, estábamos paradas frente a un espejo, ella con una sonrisa a mi parecer fingida y yo tenía puesto un hermoso vestido, no tenía tirantes, no se como Tomoyo me convencería de ponerme algo así, la parte de abajo tenía pliegues y se veía como esponjoso, en la cintura llevaba una rosa hecha con la misma tela. También tenía unos zapatos con un poco de tacón y una cinta con forma de moño en cada uno, todo esto era de color rosa, me veía muy linda pero… la falda no me llegaba ni a la rodilla, ¿Qué clase de cosa iba a hacer?

-_Ay sakura te ves divina_

_-¿Tu crees? Aunque la falda es algo corta- _jalaba de ella hacía abajo como si eso fuera a hacer que se agrandara o algo así, ella me detuvo

_-Claro que no, vas a ver que Li se va sorprender_

_-Bueno en ese caso…- _Mis mejillas se prendían, era obvio que estaba muy enamorada, oh Li que me hiciste en ese tiempo-_Pero Tomoyo tu… te he visto algo triste ¿sucede algo?_

_-No, no es nada es solo que…_

_-¿Qué?-_ dejaba de verme al espejo y volteaba a ver a mi amiga, tomaba sus manos-_sabes que puedes confiar en mi_

_-Bueno, es que…- _de pronto Kero salía del armario alborotando todo como de costumbre, me miraba muy sorprendido

_-¡Acaso piensas ir así a ver a ese mocoso!, no señor cambiate_

_-Vamos Kero se ve muy linda, además te prometo…-_Lo demás no lo escuche pues Tomoyo se lo dijo a Kero en secreto, por mas que me esforcé no escuche ni una sola palabra.

-_De acuerdo pero será mejor que te apresures, ya falta muy poco para la hora_

Miraba el reloj distraídamente pero luego mis ojos se abrían como platos

-_Kiiiiiaaaaa_

_-¿Qué pasa? Casi me dejas sordo_

_-Es que ya falta muy poco, no voy a llegar ¡ay! ¿Qué haré?_

_-Pues lo mejor sería que ya te fueras_

_-Kero tiene razón, yo recogeré este desastre y luego me iré a casa_

_-Muchas gracias Tomoyo_- nos abrazábamos, me hubiera gustado poder sentir ese abrazo pero solo lo podía ver y en mi mente solo pensaba en encontrar a Tomoyo-_oye y sobre lo otro_- comenzaba a buscar una chaqueta en el armario, cuando la encontraba salía corriendo de la habitación- _luego hablamos..._

Cerré un poco los ojos para imaginar lo bien que se había sentido ese abrazo, el calor con el que uno abraza a alguien a quien uno no le guarda secretos ni rencores, el calor con el que uno abraza a un verdadero amigo.

Cuando volví a abrir los ojos ya no estaba en aquel lugar, de nuevo estaba en mi habitación con el libro en las manos, apague la luz y me metí entre las sabanas, ¿Por qué me pasaba esto? Ya eran dos visiones en un solo día, acaso mi amnesia se estaba curando, eso era bueno pero algo me decía que mi vida cambiaría si recordaba ese pasado, que tal vez mi vida nunca volvería a ser la misma…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Notas de la autora:**

Uff!! Este capitulo si que me costo trabajo, pero al fin quedo mas o menos como lo imagine, como se abran dado cuanta no soy muy buena describiendo cosas así que les pido una disculpa, pero usen su imaginación y ya verán que sakura se veía muy bien.

Bueno, como ya se habrán dado cuenta por ahora entre sakura y Shaoran no hay mucha acción pero paciencia, todo a su tiempo, y ¿Por qué sakura de repente esta recordando cosas de su pasado?, es extraño pero por ahora son cosas insignificantes, si esto no se detiene llegara a lo importante, pobre pero bueno ya veremos si se detiene esto o llega al punto critico.

Y que lindo Shaoran que ayudo a sakura cuando lo necesitaba, la canción no pensaba ponerla pero la escuche y me pareció que quedaba bien con lo que pasaba así que pues la puse, se llama "aunque no te pueda ver" y la canta Alex Ubago, estoy segura de que muchos la conocen, aunque ya salió hace un tiempecito )

Bueno gracias a alduu por el comentario, es bueno saber que hay personas que aprecian lo que hago, gracias en serio.

Bueno el próximo capitulo aun no se como se va a llamar, es que aun estoy trabajando en el pero espero dejen reviews y sigan disfrutando de esta historia.

Nos leemos hasta la próxima… bye


	11. death

**Recuerdos perdidos**

"**Death"**

**Declaimer: Card captor sakura y todos sus personajes son de CLAMP, yo solo los tome prestados para crear esta secuela y divertirlos a ustedes °-°¡**

**Sakura P.O.V**

De nuevo otro día de trabajo acababa, este trabajo realmente me agotaba, tenía que buscarme otro y pronto, metí la mano en mi bolsa y saque unas monedas para pagarle al taxi.

Subí como siempre en el ascensor, mi vida se estaba volviendo algo mmm como decirlo… monótona, bueno no es que fuera emocionante antes pero ahora mi vida era casa-trabajo-casa, no salía de esos lugares.

Bueno supongo que así son las cosas pero ahora que lo pensaba las cartas sakura estaban algo inquietas por así decirlo, me seguía preocupando el hecho de que ese horrible anciano se llevara algunas cartas pero por ahora ni siquiera sabía donde buscarlo, y a Kaho no la había podido localizar por ningún medio, inclusive había pensado en ir a Japón pero por ahora con mi presupuesto me resultaba imposible.

Me tire en el sillón y encendí la tele, no había nada interesante para variar, la apague y me fui a acostar, el techo estaba algo sucio, lo lavaría un día de estos.

Cerré los ojos e intente dormir pero no pude, me puse las pantuflas y me metí al baño, estaba concentrada en… eso cuando de pronto un ruido se oyó afuera, era como si algo se hubiera roto, salí a toda prisa del baño pero una intensa luz me deslumbro, cuando pude volver a ver frente a mi aparecieron dos pequeñas figuras, estaban en la cocina, cuando todo se aclaro pude reconocer que esto era otro recuerdo, últimamente me venían muy seguido.

Yo estaba parada de nuevo frente a Tomoyo, en el piso estaba un florero roto, de seguro eso era lo que había sonado, me acerque un poco más para ver de que estaban hablando.

_-Tomoyo tu… ¿te vas?-_unas cuantas lagrimas comenzaban a caer al piso, ella se veía algo bueno de hecho muy triste

-_Lo siento, pero mi madre tuvo una oferta y aunque le duele el no poder seguir aquí… ella cree que es lo mejor_

_-Pero y la escuela, estamos a mitad de año_

_-Si, perderé el año pero el puesto es ahora, después tal vez no le den la oportunidad_

_-¡No te puedes ir! Que va a pasar con nuestra amistad_- ella me tomo de las manos, en un gesto de apoyo

_-Yo regresare en las vacaciones, y además podemos platicar por Internet, ya vas a ver que va a ser como si yo estuviera aquí _

_-¡No!, primero Li y ahora tu…_

_-Pero con Li todo va muy bien, incluso ahora esta aquí, apoco no es como si no se fuera_

_-Sabes Tomoyo yo… lo quiero mucho pero… esto de ser novios y no poder verlo ni abrazarlo cuando lo necesito, no se si funcione, de hecho esta tarde he pensado en decirle como me siento_

_-Pero…sakura, si ustedes se quieren mucho, el otro día estabas tan feliz_

_-Si, pero… recuerdas la vez que en la clase de cocina se incendio el sartén por mi culpa_

_-Ay, ya te dije que no fue tu culpa eso fue un descuido de todas…_

_-Esa vez yo lo necesitaba, necesitaba que me dijera lo mucho que yo valía para el, que me aceptaba con mis defectos y virtudes, que me abrazara y me consolara, que viniera a mi casa y me enseñara como no quemar el sartén pero… tuve que conformarme con una conversación por teléfono, el frió auricular no se parece en nada a sus calidos brazos-_Las lagrimas caían cada vez con más velocidad y mi amiga se veía tan preocupada como yo debía verme al tener que contemplar una escena tan triste.

_-Pero…_

_-Va a ser lo mismo contigo, ya no te voy a tener, y nada va a ser igual_

_-Vamos sakura, vas a ver que si nos esforzamos todo va a ser como ahora- _Con un pañuelo seco mis lagrimas y lo puso entre mis manos_- podemos platicar mucho y además todavía tienes a los demás, a Rika, Chiharu, Naoko y a todos…_

_-Esta bien…- _Una sonrisa forzada se dibujo en mis labios-_ espero te vaya bien, Paris debe ser hermoso, ¿me mandaras una postal?_

_-Claro, te enviare todas las que vea_

_-Tomoyo no exageres-_la voz me temblaba un poco aun pero me veía mucho más tranquila, pero en el fondo de mi corazón yo sabía que solo fingía, porque si ella se iba nada iba a ser igual, no tendría a quien contarle mis secretos, los demás eran muy buenos pero no eran mi mejor amiga.

_-Bueno, entonces me despido, mañana salimos pero te prometo que en cuanto llegue a mi nueva casa te llamare_

_-Si, es una promesa- _alce el dedo pequeño y sonreí, ella tomo el dedo con su dedo y las dos repetimos- _esta es la promesa del dedo chiquito al que la rompa que…_

Luego de eso nos abrazamos y ella salió de la casa, yo mire el reloj y me sobresalte al ver la hora, luego corrí directo a mi habitación, ¿acaso tendría algún compromiso?.

Cuando volví a salir, llevaba puesta una falda azul, con un lindo moñito de un lado, debajo llevaba unos mayones blancos y de blusa traía una con tirantes delgados y un pequeño osito colgando en una esquina.

Salí de la casa a toda prisa, dejando una nota en la mesa que decía que regresaría pronto, tenía que seguirme… digo seguirla… bueno como sea salí detrás de ella, el camino era muy bonito, había flores de cerezo por todas partes, no podías caminar sin ser bañada en flores, era encantador.

Cuando se detuvo fue frente al parque pingüino, parecía buscar a alguien, cuando diviso lo que buscaba dio un largo suspiro y apretó los puños

"_**Vamos sakura, solo dile como te sientes, todo ira bien"**_

Pero no había movido los labios, solo seguía ahí viendo hacía quien sabe donde, ¿Cómo había oído eso?, solo había una respuesta medio lógica a esto y era que… estuviera oyendo sus pensamientos, bueno de hecho mis pensamientos.

Camino lentamente hacía donde estaba mirando, conforme nos acercábamos pude divisar una persona, cuando estuvimos lo suficientemente cerca para verlo bien me di cuenta de que era él… Shaoran

_-Sakura-_ se levanto y se puso un poco rojo… se veía tan lindo

-_Shaoran…-_camine hasta estar a menos de un metro de él-_yo…yo_

_-Ven hay algo que quiero mostrarte-_ me tomo de la mano y prácticamente me arrastro hacía quien sabe donde

_-Esto… yo-_pero no pude hablar, el ni siquiera me escuchaba, solo se centraba en llevarme por algunos arbustos, cuando al fin me soltó abrí los ojos con sorpresa, esto era… un lugar hermoso.

Era como un claro, estaba rodeado de árboles de cerezo, en uno de los extremos había un montoncito de rocas donde un poco de agua escurría hasta caer en una pequeña pileta, inclusive se escuchaba el cantó de los pájaros y el aire olía delicioso.

-_Vaya nunca me imagine que en Tomoeda existiera algo así, ¿Cómo lo encontraste?_

Mi cara era de autentica sorpresa, ni siquiera parpadeaba de tan bello paisaje que se me presentaba. Shaoran me regalo una linda sonrisa.

_-Es que no lo encontré_

_-Entonces ¿Quién te dijo de él?_

_-Nadie- _Estaba mas confundida que en un examen de matemáticas, así que me voltee para ver su cara y me tope con esa encantadora sonrisa, mis mejillas se tornaron de un color rojo.

_-E…entonces_

-_Bueno yo… hice este lugar para ti_

_-¿En serio? ¿para mi? _

_-Si, con magia_

_-¿Se puede hacer esto con magia?_

_-Claro, solo hay que saber los conjuros correctos_

"_**Shaoran es tan lindo pero yo… tengo que decirle como me siento, no es justo que se lo oculte"**_

Mmm de nuevo un pensamiento, pero acaso si se lo iría a decir, el detalle que había tenido era muy lindo incluso sentí envidia de mi misma por tener a alguien así como novio, bueno yo se que tengo la versión adulta pero el es solo mi amigo….solo eso.

_-Shaoran yo… tengo algo que decirte- _jugaba nerviosamente con mis dedos, esa era una costumbre que hasta hoy en día tenía cuando realmente estaba nerviosa.

_-¿Qué sucede?- _su sonrisa se disolvió en un instante, mi tono de voz no era exactamente el de una novia, soné triste y confundida, cualquiera hubiera dejado de sonreír con solo oírme.

_-Yo… yo creo que…. Que-_ las palabras no salían de mi boca, solo miraba al suelo y seguía con mi nerviosismo, me daban ganas de darle un empujoncito o destrabarla- _creo que esto… nosotros… no esta funcionando _

_-¿¡Que!- _el pobre Shaoran estaba atónito, y no era para menos, llevábamos tan poco tiempo de novios y yo ya quería que terminara, eso no era justo

_-Si, es que… yo siento que el estar separados es muy difícil… yo te quiero como nunca he querido a nadie pero…_

_-Sakura- me interrumpió él, los mechones marrones cubrían su rostro por lo que no pude ver la expresión en él, quizá solo tenía un dolor inmenso y por eso se ocultaba de mi vista._

_No dijo nada después de eso, solo se acercó y me abrazó en un intento por transmitirme los sentimientos que ahora inundaban su pecho, yo lloré a mares después de eso._

_-Shaoran… te quiero- fue lo único que dije cuando terminé de llorar, él me miro con una pequeña y casi inexistente sonrisa, ¿Quién me entendía? Primero le decía que no funcionaba y ahora esto. Adolescente al fin…_

_-Te prometo, que vendré más seguido y en cuanto mi madre lo apruebe viviré aquí _

_-¿En serio? _

_-Claro- permanecimos abrazados de ese modo, ahora… añoraba aquellos días en los que mi vida parecía perfecta._

Sin previo aviso una luz me golpeo y regresé de nuevo al presente.

-Sakurita… ¿estas bien?

-Si, Kero… creo que mi amnesia esta desapareciendo

-¡¿Qué!- parecía aterrorizado, como si no le alegrara para nada que yo al fin recobrara mis recuerdos, lo mire arisca.

-¿No te alegra?

-Si… si… es solo que me sorprendí, tengo sueño- bostezó- mañana tengo que ir a Tomoeda, no te metas en líos sakurita

-¿Por qué?- no dijo nada más y se metió en la habitación. Me quede un rato despierta escuchando un poco de música y circulando empleos en el periódico, era frustrante no encontrar uno y estar atendiendo mesas habiendo estudiado una maestría… eso era aun más doloroso.

A la mañana siguiente desperté más temprano de lo usual y aun así kero ya se había ido, mi turno era en la tarde por lo que tomé el periódico y me dispuse a buscar de nuevo, solo pude ir a dos lugares, en ambos la respuesta siempre era la misma "nosotros la llamamos" ¿Quién diablos había inventado esa frase?

Decepcionada y arrastrando los pies salí de allí con la esperanza de que algún perro callejero me comiera, no fue así… algo peor se atravesó en mi camino.

-¿Qué haces por estos lugares tan sola?

Alcé la mirada y con solo encontrarme con su arrugada y horrenda cara todos mis sentidos se pusieron alerta.

-¡Usted! ¿qué quiso decir con eso de mi familia?, ellos murieron en un accidente

-¿Eso te dijeron? Pobre niña, viviendo engañada todo este tiempo-el hombre alzó los hombros y negó con la cabeza, luego me señalo con un dedo.

-Esa lindura tuya es lo único que te salva, me costó mucho encontrarte primero por Kaho y luego por el inútil de mi aprendiz

-¡Aprendiz! ¿quién querría aprender de ti?

-Un idiota, el mismo idiota que se enamoro de ti y te protegió- como un rayo su nombre cruzó por mi mente "frank" ¡Frank! ¿era el aprendiz del viejo horrendo? Entonces el me protegía de él?

-¿Lo enviaste a buscarme?

-Demasiada platica, las cartas de la otra vez se transformaron preciosamente, necesito más- una mirada diabólica broto de sus ojos y en un instante el ataque me llegó, sentí el duro golpe y luego la sangre comenzó a fluir.

Era doloroso, mucho pero como pude me mantuve en pie y saque las cartas que aun me quedaban.

-Fuego!- las llamas salieron disparadas hacia él, solo movió un poco sus manos y agua apareció para extinguir las llamas que ni siquiera lo alcanzaron, apreté los puños.

Una ráfaga de hojas se dirigían a mi con una velocidad sobrehumana- ¡escudo!

Apenas tuve tiempo de gritar eso, este me protegió pero no sería tan fácil ganar en estas condiciones, había perdido tanto tiempo buscando mis recuerdos tratando de mirar al pasado que había dejado el aprender otra clase de magia de lado, ahora solo podía depender de las cartas y ellas no eran suficiente contra este tipo de magia.

-Espada! Carrera!- me dirigí a él, dándole una linda cortada en su mejillas, sonreí mientras él tocaba la herida y maldecía por lo bajo.

-Oscuridad- el cielo se torno más gris de lo normal, las nubes comenzaron a tronar como si fuera a llover, agitó las manos y de sus mangas salieron un montón de cuervos que se dirigieron hacia mi.

-Vuelo!- me alcé por los aires- disparo!- de nuevo un certero tiro lo daño hasta el punto que su ataque se debilito y cayó al suelo, su sangre se esparció por todo el asfalto hasta que su ropa también se mancho, baje de nuevo y me miro con rencor al mismo tiempo que trataba de levantarse y huir.

-Escuche… yo, no lo conozco ¡deje de molestarme!

-¿No conoces a la persona que arruinó tu vida?, ¿no conoces al ser que te arrebato tu felicidad?, pretendes no saberlo o Kaho se compadeció de ti y eliminó esas memorias de tu cabeza

-No…- NO ¿de que estaba hablando? De nuevo decía eso… eso era imposible! Él solo era un hombre loco y solitario que inventaba historias sobre mi pasado, solo quería confundirme ¿no?

-Yo los maté! De la misma forma que o haré contigo- se levanto con trabajo, yo retrocedí, debajo de mis pies comenzaron a emerger sombras, eran como… como las de mis sueños.

-Oscuridad omnipresente sal a la luz y déjame admirar tu forma, emerge de ahí y escabullete entre nosotros ¡ven a mi!

Aquellas horribles figuras aparecieron ante mi, ¡no! ¡no! ¡No! ¡NO!

El sueño…. Aquel sueño….

En mi mente venía a mi una y otra vez, las horribles caras de esas cosas, la casa frente a la cual me encontraba, las caras de… Toya… Papá

_-Sakura! No vengas_

_-Esta bien monstruo, todo estará bien _

Yo… yo… ¿era esto verdad?, tomé mi cabeza entre mis manos y me arrodille, dolía mucho como si de pronto me hubieran golpeado con un mazo gigante.

-¿Ahora lo recuerdas? Te atormenta el recuerdo ¿no es así?, desearías olvidarlo

-Yo… yo…

-No hiciste nada para protegerlos, dejaste que murieran frente a tus ojos

-NO!- un grito profundo salió de mi garganta, estaba asustada, irritada, anonadada, escéptica… lo único que tenía claro era que mis recuerdos… mis recuerdos eran malos, no quería que regresarán… lo único que deseaba en ese momento era descansar, dormir profundamente y despertar en un nuevo día como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

-Morir… ¿es eso lo que quieres, pequeño ángel?

Pqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpq

**Eriol P.O.V**

Morir… era lo mismo que estar en este mundo sin un propósito, vagar por las calles no era tan divertido como solía serlo ¿Por qué? No lo se, tener relaciones con otras mujeres tampoco era divertido ahora, lo único que deseaba era escapar y recuperar el corazón que había entregado tan fácilmente.

Entre en un café de buena pinta, ordené un expreso y me arroje sobre uno de los mullidos sillones, cerré los ojos esperando mi orden.

Cuando esta llegó mire a mi alrededor, era un lugar cálido, lleno de personas conversando y esa música relajante que tenía un toque navideño; a mi derecha estaba una chica, su cabello era negro y caía libremente sobre sus hombros cual cascada.

Ella giró su cabeza, quizá se sentía observada… apenado mire hacia el otro lado y di un sorbo a mi taza.

-¿Eriol? – una suave y dulce voz me llamó, era la chica a mi derecha…

-¿Si?- ella sonrió, era una sonrisa empalagosa que se metía en cada rincón de ti y hacia cosquillas.

-Cuanto tiempo, soy yo… Daidouji – mis ojos se abrieron como platos ¿esta hermosa mujer era…? Bien, el tiempo la había favorecido tanto… ahora sus rasgos se parecían más a los de una geisha que una persona común y corriente. Sin pedir permiso si quiera se sentó junto a mi disculpándose con sus acompañantes.

-No te reconocí, te ves… hermosa

-Si le dices eso a todas, estas en problemas Hiragizawa

-Nunca repetiría la misma frase dos veces- una sonrisa burlona se posó en sus labios, suspicaz como siempre.

-Pareces un perro al que acaban de abandonar

-Creo que es lo que soy- suspiré, era exactamente como me sentía, un perro faldero que había querido a su amo demasiado… y ahora se daba cuenta de que nunca había sido especial.

-No pareces del tipo romántico, tu eres como yo

-¿A que te dedicas?

-Soy fotógrafa, trabajo para una revista es por eso que vine a Paris

-Suena bien- le di mi mejor sonrisa falsa y tomé un sorbo más de mi café.

-Déjame adivinar, tú eres un… niño de papi- alcé los hombros y asentí, era obvio que no tenía un empleo ni me interesaba tenerlo, si algún día me faltaba algo con la magia era más que suficiente para llenar mi vida.

-Acertaste, ¿Por qué desapareciste todo este tiempo?

-La verdad, tenía miedo… cuando supe lo que paso con Sakura, no encontré la manera de ayudar así que decidí apartarme del camino

-No pareces del tipo miedosa

-Lo soy y ahora me arrepiento, llame el otro día pero nadie contesto

-Ella esta bien, su memoria fue borrada y ahora vive aquí

-¿Borrada?- gritó horrorizada

-Cálmate, la gente te esta mirando

-Vayamos a otro lugar

Asentí y pedí la cuenta, pague la de ambos ya que ella aun parecía absorta en sus pensamientos. Salimos de ahí… ¿A dónde deberíamos ir? Quizás mi casa era la mejor opción, no traía el coche pero no estábamos tan lejos.

Caminamos un largo tramo, ella permanecía pensativa tal vez estaba atormentándose así misma por abandonar a su amiga, la mirada preocupada en su rostro hablaba por si misma.

Me detuve en seco, ella chocó contra mi.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Esta cantidad de magia…- corrí para seguir el rastro, ella fue detrás de mi aunque le costaba trabajo mantener mi paso. Cuando al fin llegamos al lugar aquel hombre estaba a punto de clavar un báculo en el pecho de Sakura, por instinto más que nada me abalance contra él mientras Tomoyo corría a quitar a la castaña del medio.

-Luz poderosa que todo lo alumbras has que este hombre vea todo en penumbras, ciega su alma y rechaza su maldad, no dejes que su nombre se vuelva a pronunciar.

Un rayo de luz surgió de mi y el hombre frente a mi se desvaneció, no estaba muerto, yo no era un asesino tan solo lo había mandado lejos de allí donde no pudiera dañarnos por ahora.

-Eriol ven rápido! Ella esta sangrando mucho

Fui donde estaban ellas, en efecto sus heridas parecían profundas y la cantidad de sangre que brotaba de ellas era exagerada, la tomé entre mis brazos y detuve un taxi, él nos miró y negó con la cabeza.

-No llevó heridos ni muertos- luego aceleró y nos dejó allí varados, la morena solo temblaba asombrada y trataba de detener otro auto.

-Será inútil, tendré que usar un conjuro

-¿Estarás bien con eso?

-Si, no es muy difícil- notó que estaba mintiendo, moverse uno mismo de un lugar a otro con magia de por si era complicado, hacer que otra persona se moviera contigo era casi imposible.

-Llamaré una ambulancia, es mejor a tener dos muertos

La chica tenía razón, unos minutos después Sakura y yo éramos subidos a la ambulancia.

-Los veré allá- luego de eso la puerta se cerró, Sakura no se veía bien, su respiración era pausada y casi no se oía, los médicos traían un aparato tras otro hacía ella tratando de mantenerla a salvo de las garras de la muerte, yo no sabía curar con magia ¡diablos!

En la sala de espera frote mis manos por milésima vez tratando de conseguir paciencia y no entrar a ver que sucedía allí.

-¿Cómo esta?- preguntó la morena que acababa de llegar.

-No lo se, nadie ha salido desde que entraron allí

-Sakura- susurro la chica y luego se hundió en su asiento- Dime… que fue lo que paso

Suspire y le conté todo lo que sabía acerca del asunto, ella ahora necesitaba toda la ayuda posible fuera mágica o no. La morena trataba de no llorar al escuchar el relato pero la tristeza se desbordaba por sus poros y la melancolía que la envolvía era cada vez mas evidente.

-¿Familiares de la señorita Kinomoto?

-¿Cómo esta?- preguntamos al mismo tiempo

-Ya esta fuera de peligro, sus heridas parecían más graves de lo que eran

-Menos mal- el alma de ambos descanso al escuchar estas palabras

-¿Podemos verla?

-Solo uno a la vez- el médico se retiro dejándonos solos, sonreí dándole a entender que ella podía pasar primero, aun no podía ver a la chica de ojos verdes sin sentir dolor y decir palabras hirientes. Tomoyo pareció comprender y en seguida se retiro para velar por la enferma.

Más tarde salió abatida y con los hombros caídos.

-¿Qué sucedió?

-Esta dormida, no ha despertado

-Debe ser alguna medicina

-Mañana tengo que trabajar, ¿me relevas?

-Supongo que es la única opción

-Gracias- sonrió dulcemente y se retiró, me quede sentado un rato, ¿debía pasar a su habitación? No… probablemente solo empeoraría las cosas si me ponía al lado de ella, lo mejor sería llamar a Li. Me levanté de mi asiento para ocupar un teléfono público, estaba a punto de insertar una moneda cuando mi mano se detuvo. Metí la moneda de nuevo en mi bolsillo y me encaminé hacía la habitación que me habían indicado, giré el pomo con cuidado y esta se abrió con un leve rechinar.

Estaba tendida en la cama, pálida como la misma luna y con una aguja pinchando su brazo, me dolía verla así… era nuestro deber protegerla, ambos la amábamos y aun así ninguno de nosotros había hecho nada para impedir que ella saliera lastimada, nosotros mimos la lastimábamos de por si.

-Hmmm- un débil quejido emano de sus labios, me acerqué parecía como si tuviera alguna pesadilla, tomé asiento en la silla al lado de su cama y me dedique a observar los hermosos rasgos de aquella mujer, ¿Cuántas veces había besado esos labios? Ahora extrañaba su sabor, su textura, su humedad, su tacto… extrañaba todo… que duro era hacer lo "correcto"

-Recupérate pronto, no me preocupes así

Me recosté en su vientre, su respiración era acompasada como si quisiera reconfortarme de alguna forma.

Su mano era suave y delicada como la de un bebe, la tomé en la mía y la acaricié sin prisa, de pronto mi dedo fue apresado por su palma, me levante rápido, sus ojos estaban abiertos.

-E… eriol- sonrió con dificultad

-Parece que al fin nuestra bella durmiente despertó

-No pensé, no pensé verte nunca más

-¿Somos amigos, no?- esa palabra dolió más que un puñetazo en mi estomago, salió disparada de mi boca cual veneno peligroso.

-Más que amigos- de nuevo sonrió, alzó mi mano que aun seguía entre las suyas y la acurrucó en su mejilla, era cálida y reconfortante.- sabes…. Hoy….

Dejó caer mi mano y varias lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, ¡no! Detuve el agua con mis dedos y ella me dedicó una tierna mirada.

-Hoy recordé como murió mi familia, fue doloroso… aun siento que todo es una mentira

-No llores por favor

-No lo haré, fue injusto que hiciera sufrir a las personas a mi alrededor comportándome como lo hice, en vez de buscar una solución

-Es porque ahora has madurado, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo

Y he aquí la diferencia entre la Sakura de antes y la de ahora, era obvio que en este momento su mente no se derrumbaría y colapsaría como antes, ahora buscaría algo más justo… tal vez una venganza.

-Eriol, enséñame magia de batalla

-¿Yo?

-Si- dirigió su mirada hacia la ventana- si eres tú, estoy segura de que él no podra vencerme

-No soy bueno con eso, el mejor…- bien, no quería decirlo…. Pero…- el mejor mago de batalla no soy yo

-Pero sabes millones de conjuros, ¡eres la reencarnación de Clow!

-Clow era bueno pero eso es más como…. Hmmm magia artística, crea cosas no las destruye

-Que mal- una triste mirada se adueño de sus ojos al mismo tiempo que un largo suspiro emanaba de su boca.

-Pero… Shaoran sabe sobre eso, su clan es uno de los más poderosos, en China la magia de batalla es muy común

-¡En serio!

-Si, le complacerá ayudarte

-Espero que si

-Tomoyo vino a visitarte pero no despertaste

-¡Tomoyo! ¿esta aquí?

-Si, esta en Paris por su trabajo, se puso muy triste cuando te encontró en estas condiciones

-¿Sabes como localizarla?

-Vendrá mañana, al parecer después de trabajar

Su cara se iluminó, luego de eso se durmió a pesar de que intentaba no hacerlo, permanecí allí toda la noche velando el sueño de aquella chica. ¿Por qué era tan difícil dejar de amarla? Es decir…. Mi amor no era duradero la mayoría del tiempo, ahora parecía que nunca se iría de mi pecho.

**Notas de la autora:**

Bien, lo confieso pensaba abandonar el fic pero… supongo que hay que terminar lo que se empieza n_n por eso escribí este capitulo, espero les haya agradado hmmm sobre la pareja principal… no me pregunten por que ni yo se cual es jajaja dejen comentario!

Bye


End file.
